Old Friends
by The life of a girl
Summary: Eight years ago, Ichigo Kurosaki made a passionate and apparently everlasting confession to his wild neighbor Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Refusing, as any sane person would, Grimmjow imagined it to be the end telling him, "Call me when you grow some boobs." What will he do when Ichigo calls again, with no breasts and apparently, no love for the rough man? Warning: Yaoi and language.
1. Chapter 1

_A scowl settled into place, brown eyes narrowing and he took a breath, readying himself for the hard words._

"_What?" the word was almost whipped out in irritation, a long breath taken after, the puff of sweet smoke tickling from pursed lips. "Hurry up kid, I don't have all fuckin' day."_

_Orange hair fell forward as he bent his head, hands clenching into fists. "I-I-"_

"_Isn't your dad waiting for you?"_

_A glance toward the Kurosaki's family home proved it to be the case, the tall dark haired man leaning against his packed car, waiting for his eldest child to finish his good-byes. _

"_Shut up," Ichigo demanded as chocolate brown eyes finally met aquamarine ones. "I-just let me finish."_

_A snort and shrug was the only encouragement._

"_I-Grimmjow, I love you," the words were almost whispered out despite how loudly he had been talking moments before. _

"_What?" the blue haired man asked, straining for patience. _

"_I love you!" came the cry, fierce eyes staring back at him. "I said I love you and I'm not going to stop loving you. I will come back to be with you!"_

_There was a silence as the boy waited for the reply. _

_A chuckle began in the back of the man's throat, low and deep and he straightened before walking off. "Call me when you grow some boobs."_

XXX

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez gave a moan as he opened the front door, almost stumbling through. Work had been hard as well as fucking boring and he was glad to be home. Shoes were off the moment he entered, as well as the navy blue tie and the crisp white shirt was unbuttoned.

Flicking through some bills, Grimmjow absently picked up the shrilling phone.

"What?"

"Hello," the masculine voice sounded on the other end of the phone, a little deep and husky from a strange emotion. "It's me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

There was a pause before a feral grin broke free. _So the little orange haired guy has finally decided to call hey? _"Ichigo Kurosaki huh? So what, you finally got yourself some boobs?"

The question was only given a small grunt in reply before he continued on with, "Did you sleep with Rukia Kuchiki?"

Grimmjow paused, shifting the phone to rest on his shoulder while he opened a letter. The name sounded familiar… Then he remembered. "Oh yeah, that tiny, black haired chick? Yeah, we fucked." Another pause. "Why, you jealous?"

There was a snarl, something vicious and completely foreign to the Ichigo Kurosaki he knew. Grimmjow chuckled as his eyes ran over the contents of the water bill. "Unbelievable berry, it's been eight fuckin' years and you're still not over me. I mean, I know I'm a catch and everything…" he trailed off, waiting for the expected snappy answer. He frowned when he received none, pulling the phone away from his ear to stare at it for a moment before bringing it back. "Hello? Hey, berry, what's going on?"

Still no reply and now he was pissed. Did the kid hang up on him? Hanging the white phone in its cradle, he walked into the kitchen. _He'll call back, _he thought to himself, pulling out a can of cola from the fridge, the satisfying pop and hiss of the can filling the silence. _He probably didn't mean to hang up. _

Grimmjow chuckled to himself as he thought of the orange headed boy. _He must have grown by now. He'd be… what, like eighteen, nineteen? _Taking a sip of the cool beverage, he shook his head. Eight years… He was of course flattered that he had inspired such devotion but it was pretty sad and a little funny in truth. The kid had been living nearby his house for ages and suddenly the family decided to move. Little Ichigo then decided to confess his long love for him.

Grimmjow hadn't been (and still wasn't) gay of course, and even if he was, he wouldn't have lowered himself so far as to do it with a kid. But there was something sort of endearing about the whole thing, though he wouldn't tell Ichigo that.

Frowning again, Grimmjow leant back against his sink. Ichigo hadn't called back yet. Was his phone not working? Or had he actually meant to hang up on him? Barking out a laugh, Grimmjow pushed it out of his mind, going about making himself dinner but an hour later he found he had reached his limit, beyond pissed at the kid.

Snatching the phone up he hastily redialled the number, waiting impatiently for the reply.

"Yes?" the voice was distinctly feminine, a little shaky but familiar.

_Rukia hey… _"Yes, hello?"

There was a pause as Ichigo's voice travelled across the line from somewhere in the room. "Rukia, put down the damn phone, we haven't finished talking about this."

"There _is _nothing to talk about. You've obviously made up your mind," Rukia replied, her voice getting further away as Grimmjow heard her hand over the phone. "I guess I'll see you later when you've calmed down. Bye, I love you."

There was a loud sigh and the clacking of a closing door before there was breathing into the phone and a reluctant, "Yes?"

"Ichigo? It's Grimmjow. I was wondering what was up. You hung up on me." There was a laugh. "Did your phone cut off or something?"

"No, I hung up," came the short reply. "And I'm hanging up again. I have some things going on. Later."

There was the sound of the phone being placed down then silence.

Grimmjow blinked, staring into the phone before throwing it down on the small arm chair that sat in his long hallway. That little brat had actually hung up on him!

Shrugging a little to himself, he stomped upstairs. Who cared about the little thug? _He _certainly didn't. So he and that miniscule, raven haired bitch were together then… Didn't he say he would love him forever?

Grimmjow barked out a laugh at the shallow promise. The kid was actually over him?

Laying onto his double bed he heaved out a sigh. Well, that was fine wasn't it? It was better for him and better for the kid. So why did it bother him?

Turning onto his side, he convinced himself to forget about it. The berry was old news.

XXX

Days had gone by and Grimmjow had not called the orange haired child again. He wasn't going to be the one to give in. If the kid still wanted him, he'd call and then… what? He'd… do what exactly? It wasn't as if he wanted the kid, in fact if anything, he'd probably just tease him if he came back to him. But still…

Grimmjow downed another shot, reaching out once again to grasp one more shot glass.

He leaned back as he quickly finished that one as well.

"Are you quite certain that having anymore is a good idea?" the cool voice of Ulquiorra Schiffer breaking through his thoughts.

He flashed a sneer at the raven haired man, as he reached for another. "I think I can handle it Qui."

Ulquiorra's expression did not change, despite the fact that Grimmjow knew how much he hated that nickname. "If you say so. I don't really care what you do to your body anyway."

Grimmjow laughed humourlessly. "What are best friends for hey?"

"Hey guys."

Grimmjow turned a little to the long, red head addressing them.

Orihime Inoue wrung her hands nervously around the strap of her black bag, pulling at the strap on her tight black dress uncomfortably.

"Orihime," Ulquiorra gave the slightest hint of a smile, looking a little relieved at her appearance. "I had begun to worry."

"Sorry," she muttered, seating herself next to him, one long fingered hand reaching to clasp his.

Grimmjow pretended to gag as he bent his head back, taking the small glass of liquid. Then he had a thought. Orihime and Ichigo were friends and now her and Ulquiorra were dating…

"Are you still friends with Ichigo Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked, leaning forward a little.

The question seemed to take her by surprise but she nodded.

"Uh-huh. We talk quite often. He's back in town now, did you know that?" Orihime practically bounced at the idea, grasping onto Ulquiorra a little harder.

A glance at the man revealed he didn't quite appreciate her enthusiasm.

Orihime also seemed to notice this and gave one of her embarrassed smiles. "Sorry, I got a little carried away. It's just Ichigo and I have been friends forever."

Grimmjow leaned back again, considering. "What's he doing with himself lately?"

"Why the sudden interest Grimmjow? Want to see if I have boobs or not?"

A feral grin spread across Grimmjow's face at the voice, beginning to turn, stopping short when his eyes fell onto the boy.

Well, boy wasn't really applicable anymore. No, he was definitely a man.

He was tall now with legs encased in ripped, grey skinny leg jeans that seemed to go on forever. He looked stronger and broader, his silky muscles wrapped in a black, long sleeved shirt that fell off caramel shoulders. Chocolate brown depths simmered and orange hair, ending just past his ears, stubbornly stuck up, continually defying gravity. "Sorry, but there are no breasts here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I really appreciate you taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy! I don't own Bleach. Anyway, tell me what you think and hope it's alright… right? .**

XXX

Ichigo leaned down to hug Orihime. "Hey Orihime, how's it going?"

Orihime smiled as she released him. "Yeah, I'm good. Oh, I think I told you about my boyfriend, Ulquiorra."

Ichigo held out a hand, smiling at the pale man. "Nice to meet you… Ulquiarra?"

Orihime laughed and Ulquiorra frowned a little. "No, it's _Ulquiorra,_" Orihime corrected.

Ichigo smiled, a little sheepishly. "Sorry, I suck at names."

"Where's Rukia tonight?" Orihime asked, changing the subject.

At the name, Ichigo seemed to pale a little, scratching his neck uncomfortably before forcing a gentle smile onto his face. It would be best not to hurt Orihime. "She's not feeling that great tonight so she decided to call it a day and head home. Sorry Orihime."

She appeared a little crestfallen despite his encouragement. "That's such a shame. I really wanted to talk to her too."

"Ichigo, we should head out now." A hand landed on Ichigo's shoulder, followed by a tall, red head.

Symmetrical tattoos came down, acting as eyebrows on his face and Grimmjow could see that the tattoos didn't end there, following the length of his bare arms.

_Who the fuck is this kid? _Grimmjow thought, finding himself annoyed for no particular reason.

Ichigo nodded, glancing at the man. "Alright." He once again turned to Orihime and the others, giving them a small flash of a grin. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

Orihime nodded, waving as he walked off.

Grimmjow glared at the retreating back, crossing his arms to further demonstrate his irritation. The kid had actually just ignored him… completely.

Ulquiorra mused, glancing at Orihime as he said, "Well, he seems to be a… nice boy."

"Oh he is," she assured him seriously. "He's training to be a doctor. Did you know that?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened a little. He had remembered that the kid had wanted to be a doctor but was under the impression he was too stupid to do so.

"Is that so?" Ulquiorra asked, staring at Orihime.

She gave a small sigh, accompanied by a smile. "I don't like him like that. He's just my friend."

Ulquiorra frowned a little again, staring at the small hand that sat in his. "Dance with me," he spoke the words quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Smiling broadly she stood, pulling him to his feet. "Of course."

Grimmjow shrugged himself further into his black, denim jacket. So now he was alone huh? He let his eyes flit across the bar, searching for the searing orange. He soon spotted him talking to the red head who had taken him away, connecting up cords while he laughed.

Next to him was a huge Mexican man. Or he appeared to be of Mexican descent with his wavy, shoulder length locks, dark coffee eyes and warm brown skin. He was also talking to Ichigo, leaning against the stage with a dark blue and purple bass guitar.

Setting up the drum set onstage was a raven haired man with three scars running across his right cheek and two tattoos-the number sixty nine and a block of blue on his left side, running across his nose.

Why was he surrounded by men? Grimmjow frowned. Why did he _care_? Standing, he wove his way to the bathroom. He was irritated even more now and really needed to piss.

XXX

_Is this all we are?  
Is this where I'm left standing?  
My heart is crushed but your smiles still shining, oh._

_I've been broken and scarred,  
And now all that's left standing,  
Is the rubble of our broken promises._

The words of the punky song pounded into the bathroom, the voice sultry. Grimmjow zipped himself up, washing his hands as well, cocking his head a little to listen to the song. It was a little different from what he usually liked but it was good all the same.

Stepping out, his eyes were immediately stuck on the lead guitarist and singer, the brown eyes screwed shut as honey lips parted to let the lyrics flow.

_Ichigo? _Grimmjow was frozen to the spot, watching as Ichigo's body jolted in time with the beat, knees bending as his agile fingers sped along the neck of the guitar.

The three men who had been talking to him were also on stage. The black haired man was beating the drums, head banging down with each strike. The tall, coffee skinned man was standing with the bass guitar and the red head swung around with another guitar.

Ichigo's eyes flickered open half-mast as he glanced around at the crowd, smiling a little as he continued to sing.

Then the chocolate eyes fell to him and Ichigo smirked, pushing his hand down in an exaggerated strum.

Grimmjow blinked before allowing his lip to curl, finding his way back to his seat. The little brat was fucking teasing him. Well, he wasn't about to let himself be dragged around by him.

XXX

Pink lips parted, gasping for air as the kiss broke and Grimmjow growled, hitching the silky thigh further up around his waist and the scarlet haired woman laughed, kissing him again, tongue flicking out to gain access.

Grimmjow didn't allow it; rather he pushed her tongue back with his own, tangling them in her mouth. Letting someone dominate him was not his thing.

She moaned, her head falling back as Grimmjow thrust himself into her again, one hand on her hip to support her, the other running up and down the side of her body.

"Sl-slow down," she managed to choke out, small fingers gripping lengths of blue hair.

Allowing a small growl to escape he pushed himself in, even harder than before.

"I told y-ah… I said to-mh... ah… be gentle," words were gasped out, a little whimper here, a loud moan there.

Grimmjow snarled, biting down on her neck to silence her before licking up her neck to her lips.

The woman let out a strangled cry, slowing as her own orgasm hit her, hands on his shoulders as she helped it on its way.

Thrusting a few more times, Grimmjow let his own flow into her, feeling unsatisfied the whole time.

Pulling herself away from him, the woman straightened her dress, leaving the dirtied panties on the cold, wet concrete of the alley.

"Thanks," she told him, flashing him a fake, pearly white smile as she handed him a scrap of paper. "Let's do it again sometime."

Grimmjow watched her leave, reaching down to zip himself up when he heard a cuss from further down the alley before orange hair came into view.

Ichigo stopped dead upon spotting the lean man, eyes narrowing as he took in the dishevelled appearance, the open pants and slightly sweaty face.

Turning abruptly on his heel, Ichigo went to make a run for it, jerking to a stop when Grimmjow jogged to him, grasping his arm.

"What are you doing here berry?"

Ichigo scowled at the nickname, yanking his arm away from Grimmjow before putting his hands in his pockets. "The bus stop's that way."

Grimmjow nodded before shrugging a little. "Well, whatever, I don't give a fuck. I was just making sure you didn't see me fuckin' that chick."

Moist lips rose a little in irritation. "You don't have to put it that way."

"Why? You'd rather I say we, '_made love_'?"

Ichigo shrugged as well, pulling the knee length black coat further around himself.

"Why did you ask about me and that black haired chick? Are you trying to make a list of all the men she's fucked?"

Ichigo almost choked on his own breath. "What? How did you know about us?"

"I heard you over the phone. Unless you say, 'I love you,' to everyone these days."

His eyes narrowed before shrugging past the man, continuing down the alley. "It's none of your business."

"Whatever, you can talk about it or not, I don't give a shit. I only thought it was weird. I mean, you should just let it go. Who cares about who she's fucked or not?"

Ichigo barked out a laugh, still walking on. "Well, I kind of do-or did, considering we were dating."

"That's what I'm saying, even if you're dating, why do you need to know who she was with? That could only end badly for you."

"Not who she _did _sleep with, who she _was _sleeping with, as in when we were together," Ichigo replied.

Silence stretched, only the sound of shoes clacking against the pavement and traffic passing caught up with them.

"Oh fuck…" Grimmjow finally said.

"Yeah, you're right."

Silence.

"Sorry."

"What? Did you know we were dating when you had sex with her?"

Grimmjow shrugged, walking a little further ahead than the boy. "No, but I probably still would have fucked her regardless."

"Even if you knew it was me she was dating?"

"…"

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

His laugh echoed around the narrow walkway. "Since when has my little berry used such filthy language?"

"Since I grew up."


	3. Chapter 3

The wind was picking up, stinging the skin as Ichigo and Grimmjow waited by the bus stop.

"I could drive you home you know," Grimmjow told him as he kicked at the pavement.

Ichigo stared up into the inky night sky, blinking as a light rain began. "It's okay; I'm going the opposite of where you're going."

"You don't even fuckin' know where I'm going."

"But wherever it is, it's opposite."

"You could have just fuckin' said no," he muttered, sparing a glare in the direction of the neon haired teen.

Ichigo laughed, burying himself further into the collar of his coat, just enjoying listening to the passing traffic.

"I didn't know you were in a band…"

"Been in one since I was fifteen."

"Going far?"

"Far enough."

"You're nowhere near as talkative as you once were, you know that?"

Another laugh, brown orbs shooting over to him before a smirk settled into place. "Nothing to talk about, that's why."

"… Where are you staying now?"

A shrug. "Guess I'll have to stay at Toshiro's place."

"Toshiro?"

"A friend of mine."

"Don't have your own place?"

"Me and Rukia… we moved in together to her place. Once we broke up I said I'd move out. Problem is I don't really know where to go. All the guys in my band have their own places and don't have the room. I can't stay at Orihime's 'cause that Ulquirar… Uquia?" Head tipped to the side, Ichigo frowned. "Ulquirer?"

Grimmjow laughed. "It's Ulquiorra, _Ulquiorra,_" he repeated.

Ichigo's lip curled in frustration. "He has a stupid name. Anyway, the Ulquiarra guy is there."

Not bothering to correct him, Grimmjow just nodded.

"So, I thought of Toshiro but…"

"_But_…?"

Ichigo shrugged a little, red flashing across his cheeks and he turned his head to stare down the quiet street. "He… um… likes me."

Grimmjow couldn't help the laughter that burst forth, causing him to spit as he attempted to lock his lips in place to stop it coming free. "And what's wrong with that?"

"He's pushy," Ichigo muttered, eyes directed to his red basketball shoes.

The kid looked cute when he acted all nervous and shit, blushing like a kid and unknowingly, the fondness he had felt for the child once again resurfaced causing the words, "How about you stay at my place?" to tumble from his lips.

Ichigo stared up at the man as if he had just told him he was fucking his dad, mouth gaping a little.

"What?" Grimmjow snapped, finding the look irritating. "What the fuck is so surprising? We're friends aren't we?"

At the word, 'friends,' Ichigo became even more confused, eyebrows furrowing as he dipped his head to think.

"Come on berry, it's not that hard. You stay at my place till you find your own and pay me board and all that shit."

He stared back up at the man, brown eyes apprehensive. "Are you sure?"

Grimmjow snorted, beginning to walk back to his car. "No, but you may as well fuckin' come anyway."

XXX

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, rubbing his arm as he glanced around at the spacious town house.

They had arrived at the two bedroom, red brick house in Grimmjow's sports car, some exotic sounding one, navy blue with white leather.

"It's boring," Ichigo told him as he watched Grimmjow strip off his jacket, showing the dark green button up shirt he had been wearing.

"What is?" Grimmjow asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Your house. It doesn't seem like you."

"Oh? And of course, you know me so well."

Ichigo scowled as he followed the man. Grimmjow hadn't changed much since he'd known him apart from getting a job as a defence lawyer of course. But looks wise, he was still the same-tall, strong and completely gorgeous.

Ichigo leaned against the red, stone top bench of the otherwise white kitchen, hands supporting him. "Why did you buy this place and not some flashy condo?"

Grimmjow handed him a glass of water, sipping some of his own. "Because this is closest to my work."

"So you're practical now?" Ichigo asked, amused, taking a tentative taste of the ice cold beverage.

"Have to be," he replied before placing his cup down, rolling up his sleeves and walking off again. "I'll show you you're room."

XXX

Ichigo sighed as he shifted on the soft mattress, mind replying all that had happened. He and Rukia were over, that much was clear but how on earth had he managed to end up with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? It was beyond him.

He hadn't thought of the man since he'd been dating Rukia, and that was when he was fifteen and definitely hadn't expected to meet the man that was practically sex on legs ever again.

_It's only till I get my own place, _he told himself, throwing his hand across his face. _It's not as if I'll fall in love with him again._

No, he was still in love with Rukia. He knew because of the crushing weight on his heart, a crushing weight that even tears could not express. Her betrayal-or betrayals-the ones that their mutual friend Renji had told him about anyway, had cut him deeply. He had trusted her and she'd thrown it away and now he was left by himself with the pieces.

Turning on his side, he gave a silent curse before throwing off the blankets. He needed a shower to get his mind off of the whole thing.

Standing, he cautiously tiptoed to the upstairs bathroom. The two bedrooms, the study and one of the bathrooms were all on the upstairs floor and the laundry, kitchen, lounge-room and second bathroom were on the bottom floor. Grimmjow had given him a quick tour so he knew the general layout. Though how he was going to be able to find his way in the dark was a mystery even he had yet to find out.

His hand found the smooth wall of the hallway, fingertips barely touching as he crept along.

Despite his fear of getting lost, finding the bathroom was relatively easy and soon enough he had stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the hot water, enjoying the scalding heat on his skin. He blinked in the darkness because he hadn't bothered to turn on the light and slid to the floor, hugging his shoulders, the knots in his body slowly melting away.

He absently scrubbed at his body, brown eyes staring into the droplets of water that trickled down the shower glass. He had just stood up, turning off the water when Grimmjow entered, flicking on the light even as he began unzipping his pants.

Grimmjow froze upon seeing the statue like Ichigo, half out of the shower. He was mesmerised by the sight. The steam rolled from the open door, silver drops slithered down tanned skin, orange hair dripping wet, brown orbs wide and confused, caramel lips parted in surprise.

"Gri-Grimmjow…" Ichigo stuttered out before finally coming to his senses. He blushed beet red, gathering up the towel he had left on the floor for his exit, pulling it around his waist before glaring at the blue haired man. "Bastard! Don't just stand there, get out!"

A fist shot out, aiming for Grimmjow's now smirking face.

Grimmjow took the first blow, taken by surprise but the next fist he grabbed, stepping forward to grab the other but slipping in the process, taking Ichigo with him when he fell.

They weren't the only things that fell. As they began to slip, the hand that held Ichigo's towel around his waist weakened, the cotton material fluttering away…

Grimmjow moaned, his head moving a from side to side as he tried to ignore the throbbing in his head.

Ichigo was tangled around him, legs trapped under him, arms clinging around his head.

The dripping of the shower was the only sound that broke through the deathly silence. Abruptly Ichigo shot up, moving to scramble away.

"I-Get off of me!" he cried.

Grimmjow had other ideas and grabbed the long arms, rolling them over so he was hovering above the embarrassed man.

Ichigo gasped, both hands on Grimmjow's arm as he tried to steady himself. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

He tried to wriggle free but Grimmjow lowered his weight onto him, pinning his hands above the coppery head. He had no idea what he was doing either, letting instinct guide him. The hand that wasn't holding down Ichigo's lightly feathered across Ichigo's cheek before lowering down to meet his lips.

The moment he touched lips, a passion unlike he had ever experienced flooded through him, heat searing his lips, travelling throughout his system. He kissed him again, forcing Ichigo's mouth open, allowing his tongue to snake in, tasting him.

Grimmjow took his lips away from Ichigo's, breathing in fresh citrus scent of the body wash he had used and the smell that was so extremely _Ichigo. _He couldn't put his finger on the scent-though he guessed it was somewhat musk like-sweet and a little heady. Long tongue trailed hot lines from the swollen lips to red ears, shooting out to flick the skin there. The whole situation was extremely sensual.

Ichigo shivered, his face set into a scowl of determination as he fought the sensations, arching his back a little, hoping to get away.

Grimmjow grinned against the boy as he bit into his neck gently, hand clasping onto the hot hip as he ground against him.

"Get off me!" Ichigo managed to choke out, straining to not moan. "I-I don't-ah…" he gave a small gasp, eyes falling back as he Grimmjow licked a nipple, reaching in further to suck it. Then he bucked harshly, knocking his shoulder into Grimmjow's face.

Growling, Grimmjow bent to his neck again, biting harder at the skin there. "Stop wiggling."

"Don't…" another gasp. "Get the hell off me Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo rocked back and forth, trying to get rid of Grimmjow, legs battling to push him off, kneeing him in the process, but Grimmjow just wrapped his legs around Ichigo's, keeping him trapped.

Breathing was becoming difficult and Ichigo could feel himself getting light headed. Ichigo had kissed someone before of course, but because of his surprise, his mind had momentarily short circuited, disabling his breathing function. He growled into the kiss, attempting to convey his anger through the sound. When that didn't work he bit down onto Grimmjow's lips.

He hissed in surprise, pulling back to glare at the ginger. Ichigo took the momentary shift of weight, rocking to his side before rolling over onto Grimmjow, panting with the movement and from the kiss.

There was a pause as Ichigo tried to catch his breath and Grimmjow took the lapse eagerly, grasping Ichigo's semi-hard member in his hand. His finger rubbed over the slit, grinning wildly when Ichigo shuddered in surprise, eyes widening as his knees went weak.

"Let-ah…" Ichigo ground his teeth, fighting to gain movement in any part of his limbs.

Grimmjow's finger slid up the length before his hand clasped it once again, pumping it quickly.

Ichigo's head fell to Grimmjow's shoulder as his body shook, his hands grasping onto Grimmjow's arms harshly. "I-" Another shudder rocked his body but Ichigo was not going to let it go any further. Sitting up as quickly as he could, he brought his leg up, bringing the foot down onto Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow let go abruptly, cursing as his hands flew to his face.

Ichigo was up and over him in a minute, sprinting through the open door with the towel secured around his waist. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello children! (Actually, I hope you aren't children, that would be a mite inappropriate :) haha.) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it… Please do o.o' Nervous… So, yeah, tell me what you think about the plot and whatever. Thank-you for still staying with me haha . Thanks!**

XXX

Wet feet slapped against wooden floorboards as long legs carried him down the stairs.

His heart was beating like a drum, almost pounding itself out of his chest. _This is like a game of cat and mouse… _Ichigo thought furiously as he whipped through the lounge-room, trying to reach the door. _Except he's much scarier than a cat… _

Ichigo could hear Grimmjow cursing, chasing after him and he couldn't help but realise he was shaking. Fighting he could deal with… sexual assault…? Not so much. How could he find the will to run away or even hit the man when his touch aroused such annoying feelings?

Talking about arousal… running was difficult when his erection was thrumming painfully and his legs were still weak from Grimmjow's lips.

He skidded to a stop when he saw Grimmjow guarding the front door. He must have gone around and got there first. Ichigo resumed his running, heading towards the back door now.

Upon seeing the red door, his heart flew and he eagerly grasped the handle.

But there was no movement except for the jingling of the door, the twisting of the handle.

Ichigo moaned, shaking it more insistently. Why was it locked? His ears pricked when he heard Grimmjow's footsteps, lightly padding across carpet. He was still looking for him.

Desperate, Ichigo did the only thing he could think of-hide. His eyes flicked around the dark laundry. There was nowhere to hide here but he was sure he could find somewhere. He crept out into the hall, thankful that Grimmjow wasn't in sight and slipped into the kitchen. There was plenty of space to hide, though it would be cramped.

He spotted the broom closet closest to the door and slid into the space.

The moment he did, he cursed himself for choosing that particular hiding spot. It was narrow and already his legs were cramped as he flattened himself against the wall. He couldn't crouch or kneel because of the bucket and dustpan under him and he couldn't stand because there was no room. He could move it but he would have to be very careful not to make noise.

He gasped a little to calm himself, heart still pounding as his hand reached down to remove the dustpan from underneath him. _What the hell had Grimmjow even been doing anyway?_ Ichigo thought furiously. Then he froze, not even daring to breathe when he heard Grimmjow's footsteps approach, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

Ichigo fought the urge to whimper as his hands and feet began to slip, almost causing him to fall. His head fell back as his member quaked, the adrenaline causing it to become confused. _The hell? I'm _not _happy right now, _he silently scolded his lower appendage. _Don't be so freaking turned on! This isn't a good situation._

He heard Grimmjow laugh and he could imagine his predatory grin, the way his teeth would shine through his thin lips and his eyes narrow in anticipation…

His feet slipped even further, and he strained to keep himself from falling into the dustpan, not liking the idea of Grimmjow finding him.

"Berry…" Grimmjow called out, his voice sing-songing. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Ichigo felt his face begin to heat up, lungs begin to burn and his head throb, the lack of oxygen extremely taxing. Finally taking in a breath through his nose, he hoped it wasn't as loud as it had seemed to him.

To his relief it seemed that it wasn't because Grimmjow began to pad away.

"I'm going to fuckin' find you berry…"

Ichigo let out a silent sigh before he reached down to grab the dustpan, placing it on top of the bucket as he slid down to the floor. It was still uncomfortable-especially since the bucket was flush against his open legs-but he wasn't worried about falling onto the bucket at an inconvenient time anymore.

He let his head fall back against the wall of the cupboard, sliding his eyes closed as he waited for Grimmjow to discontinue his search.

XXX

Ichigo blinked sleepily, his eyes sluggish. After a few more blinks that confirmed the darkness wasn't just his sleep depraved eyes deceiving him, he felt the haze fly away, replaced with heart pounding fear.

He glanced down at the bottom of the closet, there was light fluttering through so maybe Grimmjow had turned the lights on to search.

Sitting for a few seconds Ichigo found he was actually quite disgusted with himself. Why was he acting like a coward? He could actually beat Grimmjow if he wanted to, he was certain of it.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo steeled himself before opening the closet door.

Sunlight blinded him momentarily as it reflected from the bench top and he quickly threw a hand across his eyes, squinting.

Straightening, he realised that there was no one there and it was in fact day time. He glanced at the clock on the microwave, brow furrowing when it read; 12.21 PM.

It was actually the middle of the day?

As Ichigo went to search the house, his eyes fell upon a small pad and pen on the island bench, something scrawled hurriedly across it.

_I'm at work berry, so do whatever you want. I'll be back at 5. Help yourself to food but clean up after yourself 'cause I ain't fuckin' doing it for you.  
Oh and, how was your sleep? Enjoy having things up your arse hey? Anyway berry, don't fuck anything up and I'll see you for dinner._

Ichigo tutted to himself, screwing up the piece of paper. _That bastard! I'm definitely leaving. What a jerk he… _Pausing, Ichigo bent down as he realised there was another note underneath the one he had ripped up.

_PS. I'm sort of sorry about last night. I only meant to tease you 'cause you look so stupid when I do. But believe me, it ain't fuckin' happening again so you don't have to leave. Also, don't rip off too many of these pages 'cause I actually use this thing. _

'_Sort of sorry?_' What a joke. Ichigo huffed, thinking for a minute before grabbing the whole pad and tearing it to pieces, letting the small bits flutter to the ground.

XXX

Grimmjow howled in frustration, pushing himself away from his desk. He was having no luck in concentrating today, the whole incident last night continually replaying like a film.

What the fuck had he been doing?

He growled as he ruffled his hair, swinging around on the leather chair. It was just that… Ichigo had looked so strangely enchanting and his sex drive had just shot out of control.

Laying his arms on the desk, he rested his head on them as the memories of the night flashed through his mind. After Ichigo had decided to hide he had searched for him a while before his dick relinquished control of his actions. He had been mortified and embarrassed and above all pissed and confused. Why he had any inclinations towards Ichigo was a mystery. No man had ever turned him on before, not even slightly-whether intentionally or not-it just didn't happen.

So he had done the only thing he could think of to get rid of his strange cravings-have sex with a woman. He had called the scarlet haired woman again, going to her place to do it…

_Grimmjow's heart had still not calmed, nor had his screaming hormones and he pressed the button to her apartment insistently, jabbing it with all his might in hopes of it making a difference. _

"_I'm coming," she called back._

_Grimmjow could tell she was a little irritated despite how lightly the words had been said._

"_Just give me a second."_

_Another few buzzes before the door was finally opened._

_Ignoring the sexy outfit she was wearing, the way she had carefully curled her hair, or the way her shoes made her long legs look even better, he grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her through the door as he kicked it closed. _

_He slammed her into the wall, paying no heed to the rattling of the photo frames, locking his lips on hers._

"_Wh-whoa, slow down there tiger," she told him as he began to nip around her neck._

_Frustrated, Grimmjow placed a hand over her lips, other hand ripping at the zip on the front of her dress, eagerly pulling out a soft, porcelain tinted breast. _

_As he flicked a nipple, his tongue shot out over her other one and he growled in satisfaction as she wound her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, grinding against him as he nipped the hardened nub._

_She licked his fingers, coaxing them away from her mouth before bringing it down to tug on his ear, throwing her head back when his now free hand trailed down her back before coming around to her front, slipping down to her already wet entrance. _

_Moaning as his fingers traced the length of her she clutched at his neck tighter, bringing herself closer to him._

"_Grimmjow…" she uttered, bucking as expert fingers thrust in and out._

_Grimmjow's lids slid closed as he readied himself, hot member already almost at breaking point before he removed his fingers, hand on her hip to support her and brought her down on himself roughly. _

_He let out a hiss of satisfaction as he took her to the hilt and then began to shove himself into her at a violent pace._

"_Gr-i-mm-j-ow!" the name was jerky as she bounced up and down on him, arms slipping around his head as she brought her head down to kiss him, pressing the rest of her body against his greedily._

"_Ah…" she panted as the fingers of one hand, clasped tightly onto her soft hip dug into the flesh there. _

_The other hand ran along her thigh, trailing along her sides as he continued to plunge into her._

"_Grimm…"_

_Grimmjow felt surprise flood through him. That was Ichigo's voice. He thrust himself in again, harder. He wasn't going to let Ichigo anywhere near his thoughts-not now._

"_Grimm…" the voice was a moan of pleasure and Grimmjow could almost swear that he could feel Ichigo's firm body beneath his, musky scent invading his senses as pleasured gasps emerged from honey lips._

_Grimmjow fought his imagination, a groan of enjoyment and frustration falling from his lips as he slammed her back onto himself again._

_Ichigo's hot arms cupped his face as sweet lips sucked on his bottom lip, his own body rolling to get Grimmjow deeper. _

_Grimmjow threw his head back, passion soaring._

_He kissed back, tongue snaking into his mouth, tangling together with his. His spare hand clawed down his back as he panted, lips moving from his mouth, along his jawbone to his neck then his ear._

"_Ichigo," he whispered, enjoying the shudder that ran through his body, growling in approval when one of Ichigo's hands traced the outline of his built chest through the clothes, the touch light and feathery as his legs wound tighter in ecstasy._

_Grimmjow licked at a nipple before taking it in his teeth, humming in satisfaction when it brought a cry from the man and the grip tightened ever further._

_His thrusts became even but still hard, slamming him into the wall, loving the feel of his hot body beneath his own. _

_Sweat slicked between them, moans and cries filling the wide entrance way even as heat began to coil in his abdomen, body tightening as it readied for sweet release._

"_Grimmjow…" the word was breathy in his ear, hot and passion fuelled and it sent him over the edge, leaving Grimmjow crying his release along with Ichigo, their names screamed out hoarsely._

"_Ichigo," he cried, thrusting as his orgasm continued to wave over him, the word almost a plea. "Ichi…"_

"_Grimmjow," the name was uttered again, husky and needy, gentle lips meeting Grimmjow's. "Grimmjow…"_

_His eyes flew open as he stared at the woman in front of him, post-orgasm laziness already setting in. _

_Without a word Grimmjow let go of the woman, zipped up his pants and fled to his car._

Grimmjow moaned to himself, the memory causing both arousal and extreme irritation. He had left the house to have sex with a woman to forget about Ichigo but he had imagined having sex with him. Actually visualised Ichigo's feel and touch, right down to the scent and voice.

"Ah fuck!" he cried, slapping off the papers on his desk as he swung around on his chair. The fucking brat was causing him to come undone in more ways than one.


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow threw open the door, shrugging his coat off the minute he entered the house. "Berry? Berry, where are ya?"

He heard a grunt followed by a curse then an irritated reply, "I'm in here you stupid bastard."

Grinning, he followed the sound, his search ending when he found Ichigo on the couch with a book in his hand.

The orange haired teen scowled up at him before going back to the book, scratching his foot with the other absently. "It's past five by the way."

"And?" Grimmjow went to the couch; whacking the long legs off the couch-ignoring how stunning he looked in the tight fitting, light denim jeans and the oversized blue and white cotton jumper.

"I'm hungry. Aren't you going to make dinner?"

Laughing, Grimmjow spread his arms across the back of the couch as he put his feet on the coffee table. "Don't you know how to do that? Or did Rukia do it for you?"

Ichigo shot daggers at him while kicking him in his side. "Shut up. I know how to cook you know. I just don't do it." He kicked Grimmjow once again before resting the leg across Grimmjow's lap, going back to his reading.

Grimmjow had planned on making dinner for the pair of them, he really had. But he had underestimated Ichigo's appeal. He didn't know what it was, but the kid was making him fucking crazy and he was sure if they were to spend much more time together in such close quarters, there would definitely be a repeat of the night before.

Shoving Ichigo's leg off of him, he stood abruptly. "Let's go out tonight," he said.

Ichigo stared up at him. "What?"

"Let's go out, to a pub or something."

A breath was let out, the orange hair ruffled before he shrugged, standing as well. "Fine."

XXX

Going out was _not _the solution Grimmjow had been searching for. They had ended up going to some club with bouncy music and spicy food.

They were getting along fine while they were eating but soon enough, people began to approach them. Or more specifically, approach Ichigo… mostly to ask him out. It was making Grimmjow beyond angry and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from barking at them to get the fuck away.

Grimmjow shot glares at the approaching man, hating the confident strut and the greedy glint in green-blue eyes.

Grimmjow couldn't understand it. How had that gangly little brat transformed into a sun kissed god that brought along interest from both men and women? It made no sense. What irritated him more was that Ichigo was completely oblivious to the effect he was having.

The young man finally approached the table, hand feathering over Ichigo's forearm. "Ichigo," he purred out.

Ichigo glanced up in surprise, a blush flashing across his face before a small scowl replaced it. "Toshiro… what are you doing here?"

The ivory haired man returned the gesture. "Business," he replied shortly before continuing on, "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging a little, Ichigo moved his arm away from Toshiro's grip. "I'm eating with… a friend."

Toshiro's eyebrows rose at the hesitation, pocketing the hand that had been shook off into his grey suit pants. "Friend?"

"Yeah, that's what he fuckin' said isn't it?" Grimmjow finally snapped, a strange feeling of possessiveness welling up.

"Eloquent I see," Toshiro put in quietly in the silence that followed the outburst.

"Isn't your date being left out at the moment?" Grimmjow sneered.

Eyes followed his stare to the buxom woman seated at the table he had vacated.

"Ah, Rangiku… don't worry about her. We were just discussing business. But I didn't know you had moved back Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I-how did you know?"

He smiled. "Rangiku. She has been talking to Rukia."

A scowl. "Oh."

"Do you plan to stay long?"

Shrugging, Ichigo took another bite of his karashi mentaiko. "I don't really know. I was hoping to. Ishida has offered me a job at his hospital for when I graduate."

"Graduate?"

"I'm studying to be a doctor."

Toshiro looked surprised. "I thought you wanted to get into business, that's what you told me. I said I could help you get a job at my firm."

Ichigo laughed a little before shaking his head. "Thanks Toshiro but it's fine. I definitely want to be a doctor."

Toshiro made a face before shrugging and smiling. "Well, that's fine." He glanced back to Rangiku who looked utterly bored, sipping at her drink. "I should probably get back before she gets drunk. But call me sometime soon okay? Or I'll call you. We haven't caught up for a while."

Nodding, Ichigo watched him walk across the dance floor to Rangiku before shaking his head again.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, crunching down on his steak in irritation.

"Nothing, it's just that Toshiro… he… I never said I wanted to be in business. He just made the decision for me."

"So?"

"Nothing, I just find it funny. He just does whatever the hell he wants. It's a good quality sometimes. That sort of reminds me of you I guess…"

Grimmjow growled, taking a mouthful of rice. "I'm nothing like that little white haired demon."

Ichigo laughed, taking some rice from Grimmjow's bowl. "You don't even know him. You're probably more alike than you think."

Not replying, Grimmjow glanced at the skinny brat in question, eyes narrowing as he noticed he was staring. That little shit actually dared to make eyes at his berry?

Grimmjow blinked. His berry? Since when had he become his? Scowling, he shovelled more rice into his mouth. Crazy. Absolutely crazy. But, the feeling wouldn't go away, the feeling to keep the neon haired brat to himself. So, why let it?

Grimmjow smirked as he glanced up at the oblivious teen. He had pushed him over the edge and now he would pay for it.

XXX

"Grimmjow! Grimm, Grimm, Grimm, Grimm, Grimm, Grimm!"

"Far out," Ichigo muttered, stretching from his position on the couch as the name was repeated over and over again, placing down his textbook. "Who the hell is that?"

Another knock on the door. "Grimm," the name was whined out. "I'm cold and lonely out here. Come pick me up."

Ichigo's lip curled in confusion. The voice was clearly male but he sounded like a whiney girlfriend.

He made his way to the door, opening it a little, poking his head through to see.

Standing in the doorway was a long, ebony haired man, his fringe hanging over his left eye. He was in a pair of green and black checked pants and a white button up shirt. Long hands were hooked on black suspenders and one leg was up, ready to kick the door. The foot stopped dead at the sight of Ichigo.

"Ah… seems I've discovered the little pet that Grimm was so determined to keep out of my sight."

Ichigo growled, opening the door up a little further. "Who's a pet, bastard? Grimmjow's only letting me stay here as a favour. Don't go making up stories at your own pleasure."

The man chuckled, his tongue snaking out, flicking over pale pink lips, revealing a tongue tattoo of a black five. "You're pretty for a pet, no wonder he likes you."

Ichigo held back on punching the man. "What are you here for?"

"I'm looking for Grimmjow."

"He's at work."

"Is he now… well, I'll just wait for him to come back."

"It's only twelve now," Ichigo told him, shifting his weight to his other foot. "He's not going to be back till five."

"I don't mind wasting a little of that time… playing." He grinned, showing all of his pearly whites before shoving past Ichigo and into the house.

Ichigo sighed, slamming the door closed before going back to the couch. He growled in irritation when he saw the lean man with his feet on the coffee table, reading his textbook.

He snatched it back from the man, huffing as he seated himself on the couch as well.

"So you're smart hey?" The man leaned close, grinning up at him, a finger gently lifting his chin so he could examine him.

Ichigo slapped his hand away, glaring at the man. "Bastard, don't just go around touching people whenever you please."

Grey eyes twinkled in amusement. "You're rather aggressive little brat. Is that your real hair colour?"

Ichigo scowled. "Yes."

"Huh…" The man leant closer again, narrowing his eyes as he inspected Ichigo. "Yes, you are a pretty little thing after all."

"Shut up bastard," he snapped, punching the man in the face without hesitation when his wandering hand travelled to his crotch. He then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close, feeling a vein pulse violently in his forehead. Was sexual assault just something Grimmjow and his friends did? "I said, don't touch me. Keep it up if you want to lose a limb."

There was silence for a moment before the man began to laugh.

"Oh I like you… come on then, _fight me_," he growled, grabbing Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo shoved him off roughly. "Why? You plan on causing trouble?"

"No."

"Then there's no need."

The man scoffed, crossing his arms. "I needed a good fight too. Too bad."

"What's your name?" Ichigo finally muttered out, turning the page as he asked.

"Nnoitra Gilga," he replied, grinning. "Why? It interest you?"

"Just thought I should actually know your name."

"What's yours?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

The man snorted his laughter, not bothering to smother it, despite what manners dictated. "_Ichigo? _What sort of name is that?"

Ichigo scowled, kicking the man in the side. "It's _my _name. And you know, my friend Ikkaku tells me that people with 'Ichi' in their names are overflowing with talent and good-looks."

"What? Are you bragging?"

Ichigo grinned from underneath his bangs. "You asked me what sort of name it was."

Nnoitra threw his head back and laughed. "I find myself liking you more and more _Ichigo Kurosaki._"

XXX

A few weeks had gone by since Nnoitra's visit and Grimmjow was still struggling to seduce the little brat while he remained completely oblivious. On top of that, he had to compete for Ichigo's attention because Nnoitra seemed to have developed a sudden interest in the boy and was visiting almost daily.

Stepping up his game, Grimmjow had tried almost everything-nice dinners, cute outings, concerts, exclusive bars in VIP sections… nothing seemed to faze the little brat. They were getting along better, that was true, but no matter how sexy or charming he tried to be, the kid continually blew him off.

Frustrated, Grimmjow had gone to get his mind off of it with his friends, hoping to enjoy a fun night at a bar. Instead, all that Grimmjow had on his mind was those haunting brown eyes, smiling lips and soft hair.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cried, slamming his hand on the bar bench, startling the barman. "I just can't fuckin' understand!"

"God…" Nnoitra moaned, head resting on his arm. "Just fucking shut up about it already."

"I agree," Ulquiorra stated, sipping his beer while he shook his head, closing emerald eyes shut in disgust.

"You missed one, who gives a shit?"

"Missed one? _Missed one_? He should already be readily giving himself up to me!"

Nnoitra groaned and Ulquiorra sighed.

"He-gah! What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"Maybe he's straight…" Nnoitra drawled, bored.

"He ain't fuckin' straight," Grimmjow growled.

"You're right," Nnoitra admitted, taking a swig of his drink. "Maybe he's only straight for you."

Nnoitra chuckled as he ducked under Grimmjow's hit.

"Maybe your charms aren't as effective as you think," Ulquiorra put in softly.

Grimmjow grit his teeth. "They are, believe me."

There was silence for a minute before Nnoitra straightened a little, a grin stretching across his face and grey eyes beginning to glint. "I've got an idea. Let's have a competition. Let's compete Grimmjow, to see who can fuck this berry first."

Grimmjow frowned, not liking the idea of Nnoitra also trying to seduce Ichigo.

Nnoitra barked a laugh at the silence, the eyebrow of his scarred eye rising in challenge. "What's wrong Grimm? Don't think you can win?"

"Ha," Grimmjow snapped. "Of course I can win."

"Then let's try. Whoever fucks the little brat wins. That okay?"

"…What happens when I win?"

Nnoitra scoffed. "Oh, so confident already? Remember, you've had weeks and you haven't done it. But if you win you get… my car." He smirked, leaning forward in anticipation. "If _I _win, you need to let him stay with me."

Silence. "Who?"

"Who the fuck do you think?" Nnoitra growled. "That little berry. I've rather taken a liking to him and if I do indeed win, then he'll already be in my hands one way or the other. So… what do you think? Is it a deal?"

Grimmjow growled, grinning. "Deal motherfucker. I am going to win. Don't regret this."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very sorry to Toshiro lovers. I hadn't intended it to go this way, it just did. I can understand how you feel 'cause I love Toshiro too. But… this is the way it went. I hope you can forgive me haha :) Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think! **

XXX

Ichigo leaned back on the navy blue leather couch of the nightclub he and his friends had decided to attend, putting his head against the wall.

"I just don't get it," he finally said.

"He likes you, obviously," his red headed compatriot told him.

"That's the thing, he's straight!"

"Maybe he changed his mind," Shūhei Hisagi put in as he leaned forward to take a bite of the Vienna sausage he had ordered.

Ichigo moaned as he spread out, laying on his back on his side of their booth. "Maybe… but the whole thing's confusing. Besides… I was still hoping things would work out with Rukia."

"What?" Renji barked out, red hair flashing as he moved under the light. "I thought you were done with her. She _cheated _on you Ichigo."

"And it seems she has another man now," Shūhei added around his sausage.

"What?" Ichigo demanded, sitting up.

"Yeah, that's right. She's with that… white haired guy you're friends with. She told me about him… uh… Toshiro?" Renji shook his head. "Why she'd choose a skinny little rat like that is beyond me."

"Toshiro? Are you sure?"

Shūhei nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"I don't know…" their giant friend finally rumbled, sitting forward, his eyes boring into Ichigo's through his long, wavy bangs. "I don't think he likes her."

Renji snorted, hitting the man on the arm lightly. "What are you saying Yasutora? We saw them together and she was all over him."

"I think she likes him but I don't think he likes her."

Ichigo frowned, resting his arms on the table and his chin on his arms. "What the hell are you talking about Chad?"

"I just mean, I think that Toshiro likes _you._ I don't know what he wants with Rukia maybe…" he let the sentence trail off and shrugged.

"I think it would best to let it be," Shūhei told them, taking a shot. "You shouldn't make peace with a cheater. She left you Ichigo, for several men."

Ichigo scowled. "Thanks for reminding me Shūhei."

"I'm going to keep reminding you till you realise how stupid it is to follow after someone who doesn't love you anymore."

"Ah! God, sometimes I wonder how I ever managed to get such insensitive friends," Ichigo exclaimed, lying back down on the couch.

"Not insensitive, realistic. We're realistic. And would you want us any other way?" Renji asked, tapping him on the nose before going back to eating. "You need friends like us to keep you honest."

"I am honest," Ichigo snapped back, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, okay, you're honest, but you're also really stupid and always choose the most ridiculous, crazy way. We're here to make sure you _don't._"

Ichigo heaved out a sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Fine, I won't bother with Rukia anymore."

XXX

That was a lie. He was mad at Rukia, sure. But he didn't want her out of his life completely. The idea that _Toshiro _of all people, was there, flirting up a storm with her just made him mad. Though, even more pressing then his anger was he worry. Toshiro was _not _a good guy.

When he and Toshiro had lived together for a little while he was very… forward. But slowly it had gotten worse. There were constant texts, emails, phone calls… he would come to visit him at work just to make sure he was actually _at _work. He had even slapped him a few times when Ichigo had announced he was going out somewhere and once tried to tie him up to stop him from attended a party. Toshiro had earned himself a few punches because of it but still, it shouldn't have happened.

Ichigo growled to himself, hands in his pockets as he walked up the hill to Grimmjow's house, mobile in between his shoulder and his ear as he waited for Rukia to pick up.

"Hello?"

Ichigo felt relief flood through him. She sounded fine.

"Hey Rukia, it's… it's Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Rukia swallowed over the knife at her throat. "Hi."

"Tell him to come over," Toshiro whispered in her ear, pressing the knife against her skin, drawing a few drops of crimson.

Rukia's heart pounded and she cursed her situation. The only reason Toshiro _didn't _have his head ripped off right now was because he had caught her by surprise. She hadn't expected a knife to the throat. Who would? For the last few weeks they had been exchanging cute messages, having sweet dates and he had come around for some surprise visits, giving her flowers or cucumbers. (She liked cucumbers… okay?) Overall, he was the perfect gentleman and as such, this sort of behaviour had been completely unexpected.

Ocean blue eyes flew up as she silently pleaded. Pleaded to God, to heaven, to Buddha for all she knew… someone. She needed someone to save her.

"_Tell him_," he hissed, his breath hot in her ear.

Rukia shuddered with fear, blinking back tears. "I-Ichigo… could you come over?"

"I'm lonely," Toshiro muttered.

"I'm lonely," she repeated, voice cracking from her tears.

There was a pause. "Rukia… are you okay?"

Toshiro's grip tightened and he cursed. "Tell him that you're not okay, that you need comfort. Tell his to _come over_."

"Please Ichigo," she whispered, tears blurring her vision. "I really need you here. I-I really need you to comfort me."

"I'll be over as soon as I can," Ichigo replied quickly. "Wait for me Rukia."

There was the beep of the call ending and Rukia's breath rushed back to her as she sobbed. It was okay… Ichigo was coming back for her.

XXX

Ichigo's grip tightened on his phone as he sprinted the rest of the way to Grimmjow's house, the spare key he had on him rattling in the lock impatiently.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried, checking each room hurriedly.

"In here," Grimmjow grumbled from his room before emerging, eyes bleary and hair spiking everywhere. "What the fuck are you yelling about?"

"Where are your car keys?"

"Car keys?" Grimmjow straightened, crossing his arms in concern as he took in Ichigo's desperate state. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I just-Rukia… I need to get to Rukia."

A violent tug on his heart caused Grimmjow to frown. "Why?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Who cares?" he cried. "Please, just give me your keys."

Grimmjow scowled before reaching for the keys he had discarded on his desk. "Bring it back in one piece okay?"

Ichigo nodded hastily before stumbling down the stairs and out of sight.

XXX

The drive to Rukia's house was about half-an-hour. She had moved from the house they shared, which had been further away again and in this situation, he was glad she'd done so.

He didn't know why he was so worried, why the simple sound of her tears had made him shake in fear but he knew that something else was going on. He wasn't dumb, no matter what Renji said.

He tapped the wheel impatiently as he searched the long, quiet street for her house. He finally spotted it. He had never been there before but he knew the number because Renji had told him.

He paid no attention to the house, although it was nice, and instead went straight to the door, knocking hard. "Rukia?"

The door opened and there stood Rukia.

He was momentarily relieved but when he looked at her properly he could see she was shaking in fear, her eyes were swollen from crying and she had a nick on her throat. "Rukia, what the hell?"

Ichigo reached out, gently touching her neck, frowning as his finger ran over the mark. There was no reply so he looked her in the eyes, about to ask her again when he froze. She was staring at him with such horror that he pulled away from her, not noticing the outstretched hand, reaching to cover his mouth until the last minute.

He struggled for breath as the hand clasped over his mouth and nose, shaking to get the hand away. He felt dizzy, a strange smell travelling up his nostrils and he weakly attempted to elbow the person behind him.

Eyes fluttered in protest, his body swaying as consciousness tried to slip away.

Rukia's hand flew to her mouth and she shook her head, staring at Ichigo as he slowly fell to the ground.

"_Ichigo!_"


	7. Chapter 7

**Again… sorry Toshiro lovers. This won't happen often, I swear.  
I thank-you for taking the time to read this! ^.^ Hope you're having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. Oh and I really appreciate the reviews guys! They're really valued, so thanks.  
Did Rukia get what she deserved? I don't know haha. I hope you don't hate me for it -.- That would certainly be unfortunate. Oh-forgot to add. There is captive-ness in this chapter. Bondage I guess… *Shrug.* No idea if it's serious enough to say that.  
I don't intend to get too dark-hopefully. I love happy endings and don't like pain all that much so it shouldn't get too bad. Please just stay with me.  
Anyway, after that rather long rant, enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**

XXX

Grimmjow hissed, tapping his foot in irritation. _Where the fuck is that fuckin' berry?_

In all honesty, what he was feeling was beyond irritation. Grimmjow had wanted to sleep in peace. That was fair enough, wasn't it? Then that little fucker had come in, eyes wide, face flushed, breathing as if he'd just run a fucking marathon and demanded he pass over his car keys. If that didn't give him reason to worry, he didn't know what should.

And because of that _brat, _he hadn't been able to catch a wink since.

Grimmjow was feeling uneasy, and the fact it was almost twelve o'clock wasn't helping. What had been so important at that little black haired bitch's place that he had to look like that _and _not even give him a call to say he'd be out for the night?

Another thing pressing on his mind was the bet he had made. He hadn't done it because he particularly wanted Nnoitra's car. He's only accepted because that fucking little bitch had challenged him. If Grimmjow had any flaws to admit, it would be his argumentative and competitive streak. But now he wasn't sure. Ulquiorra had talked to him after they made it while they drank some coffee…

"_You're in love," Ulquiorra stated flatly, sipping his coffee, stiff despite the fact he was on a couch._

"_In love?" Grimmjow repeated, incredulously. "Don't fuck with me."_

"_I'm not, 'fucking' with you," Ulquiorra replied, placing down his coffee. "It is clear that you are sexually attracted to him-"_

"_Sexually attracted doesn't fuckin' equal love," Grimmjow interrupted, swallowing down his cola in irritation, staring out of the window of the small café._

"_No, it doesn't. However, you aren't experiencing just sexual attraction. What you've described is a desire to monopolise and possess."_

"'_s exactly the same," Grimmjow growled back. "Monopolising and possessing doesn't mean jack. If you have a hot chick, of course you'd fuckin' want her for yourself. Isn't that why you keep around your little pet?"_

"_She isn't a pet, her name is Orihime. And no," Ulquiorra replied a little testily, "I keep her around because I want her to be around-whether we are… making love or not. I enjoy her company. Besides, if sexual attraction were the only reason that I kept her around, then I'd only keep her there when I wanted to have sex. Isn't it the same for you?"_

_Emerald eyes stared into his._

"_What?" he growled, only just paying attention._

"_Do you only want him around to have sex? Don't you find things he does 'cute' or when he talks a certain way, acts a certain way… that he's irresistible? You've spent weeks in his company trying to woo him and you expect me to believe that what you feel is simply lust? Grimmjow, it's strange enough that you're attracted to a man, let alone Ichigo but what you're feeling, the jealousy, finding every moment with almost unbearable because you know he holds you no regard-"_

"'No regard'_? Isn't that a little harsh?" Grimmjow spluttered out over his cola._

"_Why? Is it a falsehood?"_

_Gritting his teeth he gave a small shrug. "I guess not… but…"_

"_But you _want _him to regard you." Ulquiorra took another sip of coffee. "Grimmjow, this is just my opinion, but I do believe you are in love with him. I think it would be best to call off the bet… for both of you. Further, if Ichigo finds out about this-"_

"_I know, I know. I'm dead. Really dead," Grimmjow muttered. _

"_Very dead."_

Grimmjow scratched his head as he placed his chin on the island bench of his kitchen. _Did _he love Ichigo?

He shook his head. Whatever he was feeling, he was sure that when he finally fucked Ichigo, it would disappear. Whether he was feeling these things because Ichigo had spurned his promise, whether it was confusion over his transformation, the desire to try something new… maybe even the desire to lay claim to Ichigo simply for the thrill of it… all of those were plausible reasons. Love was not. The fear he was feeling right now wasn't concern for his welfare, it was simply that Ichigo might be claimed by someone else. That had to be it.

Straightening, Grimmjow stared at the phone in his hand. _Just call him, _he coaxed himself. _Just call to check. It's not as if you're confessing here. All you're doing is making sure he is coming back. It's security… _

Security… yeah-fucking-right.

XXX

Ichigo moaned, blinking to set his bleary eyes straight. Immediately after he remembered what had happened, he was wide awake, eyes flicking around the dark room.

He went to wipe his face, hating the grimy feeling, only to find that his hands were tied behind his back. He couldn't see them but he was sure it was rope. He looked down at his knees.

A cold metal pole ran behind them, bound with more rope. Fear spread through his veins like freezing water, halting his movements. The hell would he need to be in this sort of position?

Taking a few breaths to steady himself he allowed the time to get adjusted to the room. There was no light, only a small sliver snaked through from the gap underneath the large wooden door. It seemed he was under a house or building of some sorts because the floor concrete. A basement maybe?

There was nothing in the room, only him and the door. There were a few hooks though…

Ichigo let his eyes wander away from them, glancing down at himself. It seemed he was still wearing what he had been before, his khaki skinny jeans with a long chain hanging from it and a long sleeved shirt with a dark blue on the sleeves, running down the sides to the hem of the shirt. It was a favourite of his, the rest of it white with the exception of the black skull in a star in the middle of the shirt.

He hadn't lost his clothes yet, thank God. He had his key in his back pocket; he could feel the cool metal digging in to his backside. If he could get it out maybe he could try and cut the ropes. It would take forever, but it was a start.

Rocking to get himself onto his knees, he fiddled around in his back pocket, awkwardly searching for the small item.

He froze when he heard steps and quickly took his hand out of his pocket.

The door swung open, the light momentarily blinding him.

"Thank goodness, it seems you're finally awake."

Ichigo's eyes shot up, glaring at the culprit. "What the hell do you think you're doing Toshiro?"

Toshiro laughed, coming closer to Ichigo, hand on his shoulder. "I'm making you mine."

"…"

Toshiro put his foot on Ichigo's shoulder, pushing him back so he was on his bottom. "What? You don't think that I can do that?"

"You've lost it Toshiro."

Turquoise eyes lost focus, staring off into the distance. "Maybe I have Ichigo. Surely that's what this is."

There was another silence before Toshiro shrugged, shaking his head as he turned back to him. "Why does that matter now anyway? Come; let's get back to the matter at hand."

"Bastard, just let me go."

Toshiro smiled as he squatted next to the bound man, running a hand down Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo growled, literally snapping at him. "Don't touch me," he hissed, voice of venom.

Toshiro had withdrawn in surprise, eyes wide before he sighed. "I didn't really want to have to do this Ichigo, I swear I didn't. But you're a little oblivious. I mean you didn't even-"

"'_Know you liked me,'" _Ichigo finished, mimicking his voice in irritation. "Is that what you were going to say? Of course I knew. You made yourself pretty clear. But I didn't like you so I didn't do anything about it."

A grin lit the pale face. "Is that so? Well, now we've got that out of the way, I'll explain why you're here. It's exactly like I said, I plan to make you mine. We can do that two ways. One, we can do it the easy way and you will submit to me-"

"Yeah right," Ichigo snapped back at him, glaring with enough hatred to melt an iceberg. "I ain't letting you have your way, you coward."

"Or the hard way," Toshiro finished with a sigh. "You're certainly very spirited Ichigo."

He snarled, pushing away from him. "And I don't plan on being otherwise. I'm not going to play your game."

"Very well," he replied, standing. "Then I guess I'm going to have to break you first."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ichigo demanded as he watched the ivory headed man disappear through the door.

"You'll see!" he called back, slamming the door behind him.

Shifting in nervousness and discomfort, Ichigo wondered how long it would take to cut through the rope. Would he have time before Toshiro came back?

Several minutes went by, or what Ichigo assumed were minutes, time was a little hard to gauge, and still there was no movement.

Taking the chance, Ichigo once again reached for the key in his back pocket, finally grasping the now warm metal in between his fingers. He just prayed to God he didn't drop it. Rocking back to his knees again, he began to work at the ropes. He was sure he'd have them off before he turned ninety.

XXX

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow cried, frustration so great he couldn't handle simply thinking it anymore. It was almost morning now and that little brat was still fucking around.

He wanted to punch something, or better yet, break something. But there was nothing in his house he particularly wanted broken…

Eyes flew once again to the small black phone. One call. It wasn't that hard right?

Gritting his teeth, he dialled the number. If that fucking berry didn't answer…

"Hey, you've reached Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm not here right now so if you'd like to leave a message or call me back later, it'd be appreciated."

Grimmjow threw the phone across the kitchen, watching as it smashed into the fridge. Standing, he grasped handfuls of hair, turning away from the phone.

The kid wasn't answering. Maybe he was getting laid? That idea was even more frustrating and Grimmjow made a reach for his home phone. He _was _going to find that fucker.

He went over to the white fridge, ignoring the dent in it from where the mobile hit it or the pieces of plastic littering the floor and searching for the number Ichigo had given him for his band members.

"_If you can't reach me and you really need to, give these guys a call. They should be able to get in contact with me." Ichigo laughed, handing over the piece of paper. "I don't know why you're being so insistent. It's not like I'm a kid anymore. I won't go wandering into trouble. Unless it bothers me first."_

That's what he'd told him when he'd given it to him. Yeah right, no trouble. What was this then? Grumbling, Grimmjow jabbed the number in, tapping his feet as he waited impatiently for an answer.

"Hello?" came the desperate reply.

"It's Grimmjow, I'm the guy that Ichigo's freeloading with. Do you know where he is?" Completely oblivious to how desperate he was sounding, or how concerned, he simply willed the man on the other end to reply quickly. It had better be quick or Grimmjow would personally rip all of his limbs off once he found him.

"I-Ichigo's missing," the man finally replied.

All thoughts went out the window and Grimmjow just stood, completely stunned, as if the world was on pause. Then moments later, everything seemed to be going much too fast. Grimmjow felt a surge of anger grip him, along with a fear he had never known. That little brat was _missing_? He thought he could get away with just disappearing?

Grimmjow knew at that moment that Ulquiorra had been right. What he felt was most certainly more than lust. And now that berry was going to fucking pay for jerking him around. _Missing? _He thought he had permission to do that?

"Hello?"

"I'm still here," Grimmjow snarled, a vicious growl that left the other party quaking. "When did you see him last?"

XXX

Grimmjow stalked into the little black haired bitch's house. What the fuck had been her name?

"Rukia, try to think clearly, what exactly had he said?"

Oh, that's right, _Rukia. _

Grimmjow shoved past the red head from Ichigo's band-Renji and headed straight to the tiny she-devil herself. He grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the wall.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" he roared, shaking off the scarred man-Shūhei.

She gasped for breath, her tear stained face turning blue as she struggled.

"Let her go."

Grimmjow's glare shot to the giant man Ichigo called Chad, who now had his hand on his arm before he shrugged him off, letting Rukia fall to the ground coughing and panting.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I-Toshiro," she managed to gasp out, still coughing.

"Toshiro _what_?"

"He kidnapped Ichigo," Shūhei finished from the couch.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I-I called him," Rukia sobbed out, head on the ground.

"You _called _him?" Grimmjow snapped.

"I-" she sobbed. "Toshiro threatened to kill me so I called him here and… and then he took him!"

Yasutora shook his head. "We've called the police and they said they'd look into it…"

"But it seems this fucker has several places. He's rich so he just buys heaps of shit so it's going to take a while to search it all," Renji added, slamming his fist into his palm in frustration, the curses coming naturally from his anger.

There was silence for a moment as Grimmjow's eyes flicked to each of them. "So, what? You're just going to sit here? Let's go find this fucker."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys… I will warn you there's bondage (from the previous chapter obviously) and… rape? It's more sexual violation. You'll get it when you read it. Anyway, I apologise for this unfortunate chapter but it gets better from here out, I swear. Thanks for reading as always, please review and enjoy!**

XXX

Ichigo panted, spitting out coppery blood from his mouth.

Sighing Toshiro straightened, the white hot poker hoisted over his shoulder. "Seems like pain torture just isn't going to work with you."

Growling, Ichigo fought against his bindings.

Toshiro had come in a little while after Ichigo had begun trying to cut the ropes and he had been forced to once again pocket his keys. It was then that Toshiro produced two lengths of chains, each with two cuffs on them.

Dragging Ichigo over by his bound arms, he hooked one of the chains up to two hooks on the wall and the other to two hooks on the ground, cuffing Ichigo up in a star shape.

Then he had brought out the fire poker and started a fire in the fire place that Ichigo had neglected to notice.

Toshiro swirled the hot instrument around before bringing it down near Ichigo's thigh. Three long, deep wounds were already on each, the skin cracked and the lacerations weeping.

At the last second, Toshiro pulled it away, finding himself frustrated when Ichigo glared up at him. "You look at me as if you're going to win Ichigo, I find it irritating. Don't you understand your position? I will continue to hurt you, punish you… torture you, if you don't do what I say. It's easy to say it isn't it? _'I will be yours.' _Only four words and I can let you free."

Ichigo struggled still, gritting his teeth, brown depths burning with hatred. "I already told you, it's not happening you sick bastard. I will _not _bow down to you. I don't care what you do."

Putting the poker down, Toshiro tapped his chin, considering. "Fine, if this doesn't work…"

He walked behind Ichigo, shuffling though the bag he had brought with him. Then his cold hands reached around Ichigo's waist, fingers reaching for the button on his jeans.

Ichigo thrashed around at the touch but Toshiro continued, unzipping his pants and slipping them down a little.

His hands gripped his hips before they travelled the expanse of his exposed area, fingers deftly stroking Ichigo's flaccid member. The other hand reached under his shirt, thumb and index finger rolling a single nipple around.

Ichigo hissed, the feeling pleasurable but the situation not. He didn't want this to be happening, least of all with Toshiro and he continued to move, attempting to shake his hands off of him.

Toshiro's hand moved from his nipple, a finger tracing freezing burns down his chest, around his hips and to his backside, trailing in between the cheeks, gently flicking over the hole.

He then removed his fingers again, feeling a little victorious because of Ichigo's silence and he brought his hand to Ichigo's mouth.

"Lick it. It'll make it easier," he told him as he pushed it in, eyes rolling back in joy, just from having his fingers in his mouth.

Ichigo bit down-hard-spluttering when there was a crunch and the taste of blood and skin entered his mouth, shoving the fingers out even as Toshiro howled in agony, clutching his ruined fingers.

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?_" Toshiro roared out, throwing his head back as a wave of pain rolled over him.

In one swift movement he picked up something from the bag and rammed it into Ichigo, the long and wide item causing crimson to seep from him, trailing down his thigh.

Ichigo bit back his scream, scrunching his eyes closed as white covered his vision, dizzy.

Toshiro cursed, ripping it out and securing a strangled cry from Ichigo before pushing the object back into him with enough force to make his jolt, another shout pushing its way up his throat.

Ichigo couldn't focus on much, the pain wiping out most everything. The only thing he could smell was blood. All he could taste was blood.

The ivory haired man was almost rolling in anguish now, but he was determined to see Ichigo suffer first.

He thrust the black vibrator he had brought with him into Ichigo continually, blood the only lubricant. Pleasure wasn't what he wanted Ichigo to experience-it was pain. The pain was overwhelming but he still wanted Ichigo to pay for his insubordination. With one last plunge, he shoved the toy in as deeply as he could, switching on the vibrate setting as high as possible.

Shuddering, Ichigo ground his teeth together, holding back the whine of pleasure that shook his body.

Hurriedly, with one hand, Toshiro snapped on a cool, metal cock ring. "Soon enough you'll be begging for me to help you find release Ichigo. Until you scream out to me, I'll let you suffer."

Toshiro staggered off, clutching his ruined hand to his chest before slamming the door closed.

Ichigo released his lip, tasting blood and groaned. Everywhere was in pain-his arms-which Toshiro had also ran the poker down, his legs, the burns thrumming in agony and now his lower back and ass. His head hung as he spat out more of the coppery scarlet, still feeling the crunch of Toshiro's fingers. Shuddering he spat again, the vibrations causing jolts of pleasure and pain to rock his body.

He needed to get away-now. It was only going to get worse. Forcing back tears of frustration, he shook his head. Only one name came to mind and he repeated it like a chant-_Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow… _

Not knowing why Grimmjow was coming to mind, nor caring, Ichigo only hoped that Grimmjow would come and help him. He needed help. He needed _him. _

_For the love of God Grimmjow, _find me.

XXX

Grimmjow growled, tapping his foot as he drove the car. He wanted to get to the next house-fast-but traffic was slow and literally seemed to be crawling.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, finally abandoning his car altogether. The house wasn't that far away and he was sure he'd get there on foot before he got there in his car.

Stepping onto the loud street, he sprinted to the sidewalk, locking his car in the process. People would just have to drive around it because he was sure as fuck not moving it.

They had been searching nonstop for two days and they still had no progress. Thankfully, Rukia had asked Rangiku where all of his properties were and she told them all of his addresses, allowing them to split up and search.

A couple more of Ichigo's friends had also decided to help. For a kid that scowled all the time, he sure had a lot of them.

Grimmjow had also enlisted some help from Ulquiorra and Nnoitra and a few others. They only had three more houses to go. Why the fucker had so many, Grimmjow didn't know.

Probably for illegal things, and that's all well and good, but it was hell when kidnapping is involved.

Stomach in knots, Grimmjow's long legs easily took him closer to the house. The idea of Ichigo being stuck injured somewhere, possibly dead or being tortured… it made him sick, he got short of breath, his head got light and a dread that he had never experienced before spilt into his stomach, poisoning his body. This love or whatever the fuck he felt for Ichigo was causing him to lose what little sanity he had left and turning him into an emotional time bomb. If he didn't find Ichigo soon, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Grimmjow glanced at the note that Rangiku had written all the addresses on, checking it again before flicking his eyes around the now quiet street. He had moved off the main street and into a long street of mansion like houses, the grounds of each stretching out with emerald green grass and tall, wispy trees.

The number of the house he needed was 124.

_118… _Grimmjow thought to himself as he jogged past. _120, 122… _Slowing he stopped in front of a large home of glass and concrete, an expensive car sitting in the sloped driveway.

The paper crumpled in his hand. _This had better be the fuckin' house! _he though furiously, fire burning in his aquamarine eyes. _This fucker is going to fuckin' pay… _

XXX

A moan fell from Ichigo's cracked lips and he gasped as the vibrations continued to go straight to his already agonisingly full erection. He wanted to roll his legs, move his arms… anything to relieve himself but he couldn't and his body shook from the strain.

"Ah…" he groaned, head falling back as he fought the sensations. He didn't want to enjoy this. He wanted to go home. He wanted Grimmjow. "Ah… Grimm-a-argh-Grimmjow…"

He didn't care if he was whining, if he sounded like a woman or even if Toshiro heard him. He couldn't help that the only thing on his mind right now as Grimmjow.

The door opened, surprising Ichigo. He hadn't heard any footsteps and it showed just how out of it his arousal was making him.

Toshiro entered, his hand now bandaged and hanging limp at his side. Despite how pale he was, he still managed to grin at Ichigo's clearly erect member. He slinked over to him, marvelling at it. His long fingers snaked out, feathering over the tip and he shivered in excitement when it twitched under the touch, Ichigo's voice slipping in pleasure.

Pulling back he reached into his back pocket, producing a long knife.

Ichigo wanted to yell and curse but he was afraid that his voice would fail him, so he could do nothing but watch as the knife descended onto his chest, the material cutting away even as blood began to pool, the cut travelling from the middle of his chest to his belly, agonisingly slow.

Toshiro started again at the top, making another line as he leaned down, his mouth engulfing Ichigo's member.

"Ah…" Ichigo panted out, angry. "Get the-a-f-ar-ck… fuck awa-ah… away."

He simply laughed at the wobbly sentence, licking Ichigo's tip, staring up at him as his brows furrowed in his attempt to contain his cries of pleasure.

"You're so beautiful," he told him, the knife sliding down over his hip and to his thigh, cutting across his burns.

Ichigo grit his teeth, hissing in anguish. "Do-don't tell me-ah… that when…" he let out a growl, the pleasure and pain confusing his body. "When you have… a knife-uh… a knife…" A gasp and shudder. "On me… mh… ah…"

Toshiro grinned, relinquishing the knife, his own arousal pressing painfully on his pinstriped, suit pants. He unzipped his own pants, struggling a little with one hand, and it fell out, glistening in anticipation and excitement.

He wasn't going to put it in just yet-not until Ichigo was a mess-until he was crying for him to take him. He closed his eyes as he stroked himself, still sucking on Ichigo. Soon he would cry out, soon. The vibrator and Toshiro's talented mouth would surely tip him over the edge.

But even when Toshiro had spilled his own seed, the sticky cum falling in between warm fingers, Ichigo would not cry out.

Toshiro pulled away, frustration now quite extreme. "When will you give up?" he demanded, fingers tugging on Ichigo, causing a strangled cry to find its way up his throat. "You are mine now Ichigo and I won't let you get away. Just accept me, it won't be so bad."

"Go to hell," Ichigo managed to gasp out, words the only thing he was capable of.

"_The fuck?_"

It was as if time stopped, Toshiro froze, only his head turning to see who had spoken. Ichigo could barely stand to even look, shaking from pain and pleasure, his eye sight hazy.

"You," Toshiro uttered, straightening a little.

There was a flurry of movement and before anyone knew what was happening, Toshiro had the back of his head slammed into the concrete floor.

He tried to get away, scratching and scrabbling but the blue haired man never relinquished his grip, delivering blow after blow onto Toshiro.

"Grimmjow…" the voice was a moan, lusty and needy and it was as if the dark cloud of fury that had filled Grimmjow's mind, the fury that had made him only see red, filling him with such desire to kill… it was cleared.

His hand fell to his side as he kneeled over the broken man. Though he hated that he had lost himself, he found a sick satisfaction in watching the blood run from his broken nose, bloodied arms, chest, legs and head. He was sure he would live, it was always the fucking bastards that survived, but he wouldn't bother them again, he was sure of that.

Grimmjow stood, eyes finally finding Ichigo.

Anger, heart-break, relief and love flooded his system like streams of clear water, washing away any other thoughts.

Ichigo didn't seem to be aware of his presence and Grimmjow was fine with that. He was safe now.

He slowly removed the vibrator, disgusted at the crimson that dripped from the tear at his backside. He then removed the cock ring and Ichigo, finally free, was able to be relieved.

Finding the keys was simple enough-they were in Toshiro's pockets and Grimmjow soon had Ichigo falling into his arms.

Grimmjow knelt, not wanted to move him too much, a hand gently stroking his cheek as Ichigo's eye lids fluttered.

"You're late," he croaked out when his vision cleared.

Grimmjow laughed, tears of relief and frustration pooling. "You idiot, what the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Ichigo hummed, arching his back to get into a more comfortable position. "You came."

"Sorry I'm not the fuckin' hero you wanted, but I'm all you'll get."

"I was waiting for you," he told him, staring up at him with pain filled eyes. "I'm so glad you came."

Grimmjow couldn't hold himself back any longer. Leaning down he brought his lips to Ichigo's gently, pulling him in tighter when he kissed back.

"I love you Ichigo," he whispered.

"And I love you," he replied.

"You were a little fuckin' late with that," Grimmjow muttered.

He laughed, the strain of it making him cough and moan, brow furrowing. "Way I see it, I was just in time."


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of Ichigo's soft breathing next to him was comforting and he stroked Ichigo's hair affectionately, grinning ruefully at the scowl on his face as he snoozed.

Almost immediately after Grimmjow had said those three words-words he never thought he'd say-he rang the rest of Ichigo's friends and his own, informing them he'd found Ichigo.

He had left informing the police of Toshiro's whereabouts to his friends and took an unconscious Ichigo to that brat's hospital- Uryū or whatever he was called.

Since he was friends with him, Uryū handled his care personally. The damage Ichigo had received needed to be treated quickly and thoroughly. Not that Grimmjow knew what the fuck was going on, he just handed him over to Uryū and hoped to God Ichigo would be alright.

He was after about two and a half weeks. Although, 'okay' perhaps wasn't the right word. His wounds were closed up, almost gone and weren't causing too much pain and his tear was gone. Uryū had given Grimmjow his permission to send him home, though he was told to rest. And despite the fact that Ichigo hadn't liked the idea, he was doing as he was told.

The minute Grimmjow had him home, he'd laid him on his bed, turning to leave, but Ichigo had called out to him, crying softly in his sleep and Grimmjow couldn't bear to leave him. Instead he had lain next to him, talking to him gently as he slept.

His brows pulled together in concern when Ichigo let out a whine and pulled back a little, dreading the idea of him being in pain because of him.

"I'm fine," Ichigo muttered into his chest, yawning a little. "I was just cold."

"Oh, fuck, sorry."

He rubbed his eyes as he sat up a little, wincing slightly in pain.

"You should sleep some more," Grimmjow urged him. "Just lay the fuck down."

"So, am I right in guessing I lost?"

Ichigo's bleary eyes focused on the figure leaning against the doorway and Grimmjow cussed.

"What the fuck are you doing here Nnoitra?"

"Well, I wanted to see our little patient but it looks like he's being _well _cared for." He straightened, approaching the bed. "Looks like the car is all yours Grimmjow, you won the bet."

Grimmjow's heart hammered in his chest. _What the fuck are you doing? _he roared internally, glancing down at Ichigo in concern.

"What bet?" Ichigo asked, scowling a little. He assumed it was a bet on who would find him first and that just pissed him off.

"Oh, you didn't know? We were betting to see who could fuck you first."

There was a deathly silence as everyone froze.

Finally Ichigo sat up properly, staring at Nnoitra. "What did you say?"

"If I won the bet and fucked you first, you'd stay with me but if Grimmjow won and fucked you, he'd get my car."

Ichigo lowered his head, shaking.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow ventured. "It's not fuckin' like that, believe me. We made a bet but that was before-"

"Before what _Grimmjow_?" Ichigo's voice was acid and his eyes snapped up, boiling in fury. "I actually-so what… this was actually all a lie?" He shook his head, throwing back the covers and standing. "You know what Grimmjow? Fuck you."

"Ichigo, I'm telling you I was going to call it off! I really meant it. I do love you."

Ichigo scowled, ignoring the pain from standing so suddenly. "You do? If you _loved _me Jaegerjaquez, you wouldn't have made a bet on it." He winced as his leg began to shake, threatening to give. So much time in bed had made his body weak. "I shouldn't have believed you in the first place. I should have known this was all just a way to get into my pants."

Grimmjow stood as well, anger and pain sweeping his heart away. "What the fuck? That's not it! Just fuckin' listen to me."

"It's not?" Ichigo demanded. "Then what was all of the dates for, huh? All the outings and expensive presents… That all makes perfect sense now! I'm done Grimmjow. I don't care what you have to say. I should have listened to my own common sense."

He began to walk away, every step causing him pain but he took them nonetheless. He would really need to begin exercising.

"Common sense?" Grimmjow roared, grabbing Ichigo's arm, pain and confusion making him spit out poisonous words. "What common sense do you fuckin' have? Obviously not enough because you walked _right _into that white haired dick's trap."

Ichigo hissed in pain, ripping his arm from Grimmjow's grip. "You don't have any points on the bet part but you can rip into me about going to help a friend? Yeah, you really love me. And don't touch me bastard. Have you noticed these at all?"

He pointed roughly to where Grimmjow had grabbed him and Grimmjow felt a wave of revulsion roll through him when he realised he had been holding Ichigo's just closed up wound.

"I'm done," Ichigo repeated, shoving past Nnoitra and shuffling down the stairs.

Grimmjow watched him leave, half of him wanting to sprint down the stairs and force Ichigo to come back and the other half wanting to let him go to let them both cool down.

Nnoitra scratched his head, rubbing his foot against his leg awkwardly. "So, this is unfortunate. I thought he kn-" he was cut off when Grimmjow's fist connected with his face, sending the raven haired man reeling backwards.

"Shut the _fuck_ up Nnoitra," Grimmjow roared, punching the wall as anger rolled through his body like a steam train. "Just shut _up._"

XXX

Ichigo pulled off one of Grimmjow's leather jackets that hung from his hat stand and gingerly put it on before leaving the house. He shivered a little, pulling it around him tighter. He only had his tracksuit pants on-which he assumed Grimmjow had put on his last night and no shirt-only the jacket.

He wished he hadn't left; he felt sick and dizzy.

"Ichigo!"

Turning, he frowned as he saw Rukia's small form inch closer.

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you," she cried, throwing her arms around his neck as she squeezed him.

The application of pressure on his tender body was too much and he felt his legs give way even as he was growling, "Damn it Rukia, don't grab me too hard!"

She released him quickly, pulling her hands to her chest, staring down at him in concern. "Why, what happened?"

Ichigo gave a couple of deep breaths, hands on the ground as he gathered the strength to stand. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Why are you here?"

"Ichigo, I came to apologise. I'm so sorr-"

"Forget it Rukia." He placed a hand on her head to stop her talking. "It's fine already so don't apologise."

Tears threatened to escape her and she blinked them back, kicking Ichigo in the shins in anger.

"Rukia!" he cried, howling in pain, falling to the ground once again.

"Don't tell me it's fine. Grimmjow didn't tell me what happened, he didn't tell _any _of us what happened, but I could tell from how he was talking it was pretty bad and here I find you strutting around like-" Sniffling she clenched her fists. "Like it's nothing! Don't pretend to be fine when you're not. It's all my fault. If I hadn't of called you…"

He bowed his head before pushing himself back up. "Don't do that again, got it? And I already said it's not your fault." Gently he ran his hand over the scab at her neck, only concern reflected in his brown depths. "You would have been killed. I'm just glad I got there before Toshiro lost his cool."

Rukia encased the hand at her throat, pulling it to her face as she leaned into it. "Ichigo, I realised something when he took you. I-I was an idiot to cheat on you. I _did _love you. I really did but at the time, I loved them too. I made a mistake, a big one. But when I was on the phone to you, all I wanted was for you to come and save me like you always do. I just wanted your arms around me like they used to be." Cool tears slipped down her face, over their hands. "Ichigo, I really love you. I want to make us work again."

Ichigo lowered his head, grinning wryly. "Chose a God awful time Rukia." He looked up at her once again. "I can't Rukia, I just can't. We had what we had but neither of us really wants it to work anymore."

"No I do!" she cried, shaking his hand a little. "Ichigo, I didn't feel that way when I cheated on you, but I do now!"

There was a beat as Ichigo stared at her. "What did you say?"

"I love you and I want us to work," she repeated, smiling a little. "I just didn't know I felt that way until it was too late."

Ichigo's mind began to reel as he thought back to the argument he and Grimmjow had just had. That's right, maybe Grimmjow _had _made a bet. But who knows how long ago, maybe he hadn't felt for Ichigo what he told him he felt now.

Ichigo silently cursed himself as he withdrew his hand. He hadn't even given the man he loved a chance to explain and even denied that Grimmjow loved him. Yet when he had confessed to Grimmjow all those years ago, Grimmjow had believed him despite the fact he was a boy and a brat at the time. All he'd said was, _"Call me when you grow some boobs."_ He hadn't said, "You don't really love me," and he'd given him time to express it.

When Rukia had cheated on him, he'd given her all the time in the world to explain-not at first, but later he had. He had wanted to know why she'd done it, see if they could change their position. But he hadn't given that to Grimmjow. He'd just believed from the word go that he didn't really love him.

"Ichigo?" Rukia prodded in concern, staring up at him with deep blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo ignored her, pushing past as he sprinted back up the hill to Grimmjow's house, ignoring his protesting body.

Furiously he knocked on the door, panted as he waited for Grimmjow to answer. Stupid him had forgotten his keys and couldn't get in himself.

Grimmjow opened the door slowly and his weary and hurt expression all the answer he needed.

Suddenly Ichigo didn't even want to say the words he had come to say. All he wanted was Grimmjow.

Without saying a word, he grabbed Grimmjow around the neck, bringing him down in a passionate kiss, his body pressed against him.

Grimmjow responded just as eagerly, arms around his waist as he tugged him inside before slamming him against the door, closing it.

Warm hands trailed burning lines up his sides around to his chest and nipples. He froze however when Ichigo let out a moan of pleasure and pain.

At the lack of movement, Ichigo bit his ear before trailing kisses across his cheek to his mouth, staring into uncertain blue eyes.

"What about your injuries?" he asked in between Ichigo's kisses.

"I'm basically healed so, to hell with them," Ichigo growled in reply, kissing Grimmjow deeper, tongue snaking out to tangle with his. "Just fuck me."

Grimmjow's hesitation was gone in an instant and he ground against Ichigo before hoisting him up against the door so Ichigo could keep his legs wrapped around his waist. One hand supported the lithe body while the other reached into the band of his tracksuit pants, stroking Ichigo's semi-hard member.

Ichigo moaned, rolling his body to get closer to him, the urge to have Grimmjow's hands all over him dulling everything else. Ichigo wound a hand around Grimmjow's neck, fisting the teal hair, grinding his forehead against the other before kissing him again, seeking entrance to the hot cavern. His other hand pulled out Grimmjow's own erection, tugging it in rhythm to Grimmjow's pumps.

Grimmjow growled in excitement, kissing Ichigo's shoulder while he continued to stroke, thumb flicking over the sensitive head, making Ichigo shudder in pleasure.

Ichigo came first, head rolling back as pleasure swept through him, his hand speeding up Grimmjow's own release and moments later Grimmjow also came into Ichigo's hand.

Their breath was coming out in short pants, desire fuelling their fiery eyes as they continued to kiss each other.

Ichigo let his legs unlock from around Grimmjow's waist as he pushed him down to the ground, kneeling on top of Grimmjow.

He pushed at Grimmjow's shirt and it was off seconds before Ichigo's was, along with their pants. Ichigo ground his bare backside against Grimmjow's erection, one hand on Grimmjow's knee behind him and the other on his chest as he arched back, continuing the movement.

Grimmjow groaned at the insistent touch, his own hands still stroking Ichigo's quivering member. "Fuck," he cursed as Ichigo ground into him deeply. He reached out his hand and Ichigo leant down to receive it.

He sucked on the digits, licking them individually, enjoying the impatience and hunger reflected in Grimmjow's eyes which he was sure, mirrored his own. Grimmjow sat up, pulling Ichigo onto his lap to kiss him before urging him to turn around and lean down.

Kneeling on the floor, face pressed against the cold wood, Ichigo stared at him imploringly.

A single digit pressed against his hole, gently, uncertainly.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo growled out, shuddering as Grimmjow's other hand continued to stroke his erection.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It'll hurt no matter what you do and hurt until I'm used to it so just put the damn thing in!"

"Used to it hey?" Grimmjow muttered as he pushed the finger in, wiggling it around to fit in comfortably.

Ichigo forced himself to relax, hissing in pain at the intrusion.

Another finger was added and Grimmjow began to scissor them, pulling the digits in and out with more vigour now.

Suddenly Ichigo cried out, shaking and gasping.

"What?" Grimmjow demanded, leaning forward, concerned.

"You idiot, it's normal to-ah…" he panted, letting out a long moan, caramel lips parting and brow furrowing in pleasure. "It's normal to cry out. You just hit my-" he yelp as Grimmjow pushed in again, brushing over his sweet spot, shuddering as waves of desire rolled over him.

Grimmjow grinned, excited by this new development and he continued to aim for that spot as his fingers swept in and out; loving the way Ichigo shivered and moaned under his touch.

Slowing as Ichigo neared his climax, he pressed his fingers once again to Ichigo's mouth, the other fingers still thrusting in and out. When his fingers came back coated, he rubbed it over his own erection that stood, extremely painful as it quivered in anticipation. He flipped Ichigo over once again, sitting him up on his lap, holding him above himself before slowly letting him engulf his hot member.

Ichigo's grit his teeth, fingers digging into Grimmjow's shoulders as he adjusted. Grimmjow regretted getting Ichigo into the position they were in because now he could see his face, he could hardly hold back and it took all of his self-restraint to not pull Ichigo up and down on him straight away.

Ichigo grinned at the pause, eye cracking open, teasing him. "Suddenly wimping out Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow growled, "Not fuckin' likely," before pulling the neon haired man off of him and then swiftly back down, aiming for that sweet spot he'd found before.

Ichigo threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning as he continued to be filled by Grimmjow. He lowered his face, kissing Grimmjow as they continued their movements.

Ichigo's hands found hair, pulling it. "Ah… Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down, now leaning over him as he thrust himself in, eyes not moving from the captivating image of Ichigo before him.

His lips were parted, calling Grimmjow's name in between moans of pleasure, sweat trickled down his body, his hair wild as he arch his back, hands gripping tighter around Grimmjow's forearms.

"Fuckin' beautiful," he growled, leaning to kiss him, enjoying the musky scent and flavour of Ichigo.

"Grimm..." he moaned out wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's waist once again.

Ichigo didn't need to speak for Grimmjow to understand what he wanted and he adjust himself accordingly. They matched their speeds and touch, growls, moans and cries the only indicators they needed.

Ichigo wrapped his hands around Grimmjow's neck as he bit into the skin near his collar bone. He would claim this man as his own. The mark would be all he needed to prove that he belonged to him-never mind the fact that Grimmjow had made several of his own all over Ichigo.

There was no submission or domination in the exchange they were experiencing; it was just a connection-a connection that reflected their fluctuating relationship. It was new to them and it took work, but they were enjoying every moment of it.

Ichigo's moans grew higher in pitch as did Grimmjow's but it was when Ichigo pulled himself up, whispering, his voice husky and demanding in Grimmjow's ear, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you are mine," that Grimmjow was sent over the edge, quickening his pace as shivers of ecstasy rolled over him, making him see white. He could feel Ichigo buck and arch underneath him, pressing his body up as he released and Grimmjow spilt his seed right along with him, into Ichigo's core.

They collapsed as the pleasure wanned, lying on a heap on the ground.

Ichigo snuggled closer, head on Grimmjow's chest as he hummed in satisfaction.

"Holy fuck," Grimmjow muttered, stroking Ichigo's arm as he held him.

"You've got that right," Ichigo replied, kissing his belly as he stared up at him, brown orbs half-mast in post-orgasm bliss. "But next time, I'm topping you."

Grimmjow glanced down at him before staring at the ceiling, enjoying the hot body next to his. "Next time?"

There was a silence before Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry Grimm. I… I wasn't being fair to you. I should have let you finish explaining but I didn't. And you know what? I don't even care if you made a bet or not. You love me _now _and that's all I care about. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I-I really love you Grimmjow."

There was another silence and Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. Saying all of that had been difficult enough but the aching anticipation of Grimmjow's reaction was even worse.

Finally Grimmjow laughed, pulling Ichigo closer. "Fuck, I didn't expect that. Well, I didn't expect to fuck you either. It's fine Ichi. You were right, I was a big asshole. I shouldn't have made the bet, but Nnoitra…" Grimmjow growled, clenching and unclenching his fist. "But Nnoitra just fuckin' pissed me off! I just couldn't handle his cocky attitude. But then, you know… you fucked things up by making me fuckin' fall for you. I _do _love you Ichi. I just didn't know back then."

Ichigo nodded, eyes dropping closed in satisfaction, the words he had wanted to say and the words he had wanted to hear all said.

Grimmjow laughed ruefully, Ichigo's heated confession from all those years ago coming to his mind. _"Call me when you grow some boobs." _When all was said and done, he was glad Ichigo had called him again-even without the boobs.

XXX

**The end guys :D Well, I mean… I ended it there but I'd be really happy to know whether you think I should continue it or not.  
Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think as well! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, I know I said I finished but… I guess I lied haha. This may not even really have a plot but I'll just tie up some loose ends. How Ichigo and Grimmjow get on after meeting the family, what happens to Toshiro, Rukia and Nnoitra, that sort of stuff. Hope you enjoy this hopefully, light-hearted plot from now on ^.^ Thanks for reading again guys and please tell me what you think! :D**

XXX

It had been almost a two weeks since the incident with Toshiro and Grimmjow was continuing to keep a close eye on his berry. He was also still pissed at Nnoitra, so he hadn't let him visit yet.

Near the end of the two weeks, Ichigo had told him he was going to his dads and had growled out that he would like Grimmjow to come. Agreeing, feeling quietly pleased that Ichigo obviously felt safe enough to let him get to know his family, they packed their bags and booked a room in Karakura…

Grimmjow growled as Ichigo thrust into him again, clawing his back in approval. The bed creaked and the headboard slammed into the wall, causing it to shudder and flake.

"Fuck yes," Grimmjow cried as Ichigo plunged himself in even harder, kissing his way up Grimmjow's sweaty neck to his cheek then finally to the awaiting lips, parted as harsh breaths were puffed out.

"Grimm, they're-ah…" Ichigo panted in between kisses. "They're going to kick… mh… us out."

"It wouldn't fucki-ah!" Grimmjow glared at Ichigo. The berry was teasing him, alternating between deep, erratic thrusts and slow, short ones and Grimmjow found himself growling in desire, wiggling further down the mattress, forcing Ichigo to go deeper still. "We wouldn't have a fuckin' problem if you didn't-ah fuck…" Grimmjow hissed as he arched his back, Ichigo now continually hitting that sweet spot.

Thoughts were almost impossible; though one did continue to flash through his mind even as he was being swept away in pleasure. Ichigo Kurosaki had somehow taken an unbreakable hold on him. He was changing him, twisting him so even he had no idea who he was anymore. As he bit into Ichigo's neck, his hips thrusting greedily toward Ichigo, he knew he was changed for good. The desire he had for Ichigo wasn't diminishing, nor was his love. If anything, it was growing. He threw his head back as Ichigo smirked into his cheek, hot breath at his ear, another sharp plunge.

"_Grimm…_" the voice was husky, filled with so many things; lust, amusement, arrogance, pleasure and love and it made him shiver, made him tear at Ichigo's back, moaning wantonly.

He loved this man, the man that now laughed at his expense. Freedom would never be an option, he was a slave to the man he called his lover, and honestly he wouldn't have it any other way.

"What-argh…" Ichigo growled as another shudder shook him and he claimed Grimmjow's lips, allowing him to dominate the kiss. "What were you saying?"

Grimmjow bit into Ichigo's neck again, irritated. Whenever he would open his mouth, Ichigo would snap his hips back in, causing all thoughts to fly out of his head. Finally he managed to pant out, "We wouldn't have a-ah-ah," the words sounded off in a high cry as Ichigo hit into his prostate once again before he growled out the rest quickly, "If you weren't fuckin' me so hard."

"That's…" pant and kiss. "The only way-ah… you like it," Ichigo replied, stroking Grimmjow's rock hard erection, the touch feathery compared to the violent way he was slamming into Grimmjow's awaiting body.

"They won't come in anyway," Grimmjow managed to moan out. The only reason there wasn't a curse in there was because he was afraid he would have made an even more embarrassing noise if he'd continued.

"Yeah," he replied, sucking a mark onto Grimmjow's skin on the side of his neck, hand still puzzling the excruciatingly soft touch over him. "You scared them."

"Me?" the word was bounced out of his mouth as he jerked off the bed.

Grimmjow's release came like a screaming train, hitting him with enough force to make his toes curl, make his body buck off of the mattress and his head roll back in ecstasy along with Ichigo who drove in once again, scrunching his eyes shut as he began to see white and arching his back when he reached his climax, Grimmjow's name continually extended at an ever increasing pitch, his seed released into Grimmjow's hot core.

They flopped down and Ichigo crawled over to him, resting his head on Grimmjow's chest, taking a breath to calm his still heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat. "Yes you. When you came in to ask for a room, the lady was almost crying."

Grimmjow's lip curled as he ran a hand down Ichigo's arm. "The only reason I was getting irritated was because she was staring at you like she… I don't know… like she was imagining running her hands all over your body. It pissed me off."

"Is that why you wanted to do it the minute we got in the door…" Ichigo raised an eyebrow even as he raised his head, smirking at the larger man.

"Plus, she was fuckin' taking too long to tell me if she had a room or not," he added, sneering at the look that Ichigo delivered.

"You looked like a thug."

Grimmjow tugged on a few strands of Ichigo's hair with his teeth, making him growl in protest. "If you didn't fuckin' like it, we still could have stayed at your dads place."

Ichigo stiffened beside him before he scowled. "No way would I stay at goat chins place. Besides, we're here to visit them anyway, there's no reason to spend even more time than necessary there. Also, you told me you didn't like the idea because we couldn't fuck."

He snarled, his hand moving to Ichigo's back, running up and down the tanned skin, enjoying the heat radiating from his body, the way his muscles rolled under his touch, the light goose bumps appearing and Ichigo's shudder of pleasure. "Of course I didn't fuckin' like it. I mean, I don't even like the idea of not doing it once during the day but not being able to do it for a week…"

Ichigo laughed into the sun kissed chest, placing his hand across it and resting his chin on his hand as he watched him. He really loved him. Even his irritated face was gorgeous. The way his eyebrows dipped, his cerulean eyes burned, the light lips pushed forward slightly… Ichigo sat up a little, planting a kiss on the furrowed brow.

Grimmjow's face cleared as he looked up questioningly at Ichigo.

"I love you Grimm."

Grimmjow glowered playfully, biting onto Ichigo's lip before kissing him. "And you had to look so fuckin' serious to tell me that?"

Ichigo gave a small snort, hands on either side of the now cooling face, breathing into the cobalt hair, enjoying the naturally spicy scent of his lover. He sighed, relishing the kisses that Grimmjow now delivered to the nape of his neck and stared out the window. Tomorrow was the day.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, encircling the lithe waist, kissing his collarbone. He had been tense all day, off somehow. He knew it had something to do with the trip home and so had hoped that being here would calm him-apparently not.

Ichigo hummed, stroking his hair as he stared off into the distance. "It's tomorrow."

Not wanting to push him, Grimmjow simply continued to caress his back, kissing him and nibbling him as he pleased, feeling smug when he noticed the marks he had left on the caramel skin.

"June 17th."

Biting lightly on a nipple, he grinned when Ichigo arched his back a little, chest heaving slightly at the touch. "And…?"

"It's the day my mum died."

Grimmjow didn't reply, continuing his activities.

"I'm glad you're here Grimm."

He snorted at that, giving Ichigo's nipple a harsh lick, sucking it now. "Not as fuckin' glad as I am. A full week with none of your friends, university shit and band to interfere is fuckin' fantastic for me. I get to fuck this perfect body whenever I want." To prove his point he pushed his thumb into the slit at the sensitive head of Ichigo's newly formed erection.

Ichigo moaned, shaking in pleasure, his fingers gripping into Grimmjow's hair, head falling back as Grimmjow's tongue flicked over his hardened nub.

"Everything's okay Ichigo. There's no need to worry," Grimmjow rumbled out through kisses that trailed burning lines across his now hitching chest. "It'll be okay."

XXX

"Brother!" the cry was bright, excited and full of love. Small hands emerged from the open front door followed by the still slight body of Yuzu.

Ichigo barely had time to even register the movements before Yuzu's arms were around his neck, smile beaming into his chest.

He chuckled quietly, hugging her back gently.

"About time you got here Ichi. We can't wait for you forever you know." Karin stepped out as well, hands in her shorts pockets, levelling a half-hearted glare in his direction.

As he released one arm from its grip on the ash blond hair, he held it out, inviting Karin to join. "Hey Karin."

Self-restraint gone, Karin also joined Yuzu, once serious face replaced with welling tears of joy as she tightened her grip around the broad shoulders of her brother.

_You're home Ichi._

"Yuzu, Karin," the names were whined out as Isshin came into view, carrying three back backs awkwardly in his large arms. "Why aren't you helping dadd-"

He stopped short, face slack in surprise before a grin spread across, bags disappearing from his hands as he raced forward. "Family hu-"

Karin removed her foot from his gut, still clinging to her brother. "Dad, stop being an idiot."

"How come you guys get a hug but I don't?" He pouted.

"Dad, you should finish getting everything ready," Yuzu prodded him gently.

"Fine, fine!" he muttered, straightening. His face turned soft and serious all at once, a tender smile revealed. "It's been a while Ichigo. I've missed you. You've grown into a good man, my so-"

"Stop crying on me dad, it's gross," Ichigo growled out as the man embraced him, stroking his hair and his shoulders.

Opening his eyes a little, Isshin noticed the slim, blue haired man at last as he stood a little behind Ichigo, his hands in his pockets, watching the scene.

It seemed the girls noticed him too because Yuzu asked, "And who's your friend Ichigo? Is he also coming to say hello to mum?"

Ichigo nodded, shrugging his shoulders when Isshin finally released him. "Yeah, don't you recognise him? He's our old neighbour."

Grimmjow nodded, moving forward to stand next to Ichigo. "Yeah, that's right. The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"He's um… he's my boyfriend," Ichigo added, glancing at Grimmjow as their fingers intertwined.

"Grimmjow huh? Ichigo told us about you," Karin informed him, trying to look disinterested. "He was talking for ages. Saying something like you saved him or whatever a little while back and you and he got together…"

"I did not," Ichigo hissed at her, a sprinkling of red flashing across his face.

"Did he now?" Grimmjow smirked, eyes on Ichigo as he continued on, "And he's told me a lot about you." He looked at Karin now, grinning. "Good to see you again."

Karin just crossed her arms, giving a small 'humph' in reply. "Yeah, yeah."

"_Karin,_" Yuzu scolded, glancing at the raven haired girl before smiling at Grimmjow sincerely, hands behind her back as she bounced on her heels a little. "It's really good to see you too Mr Jaegerjaquez."

"Oh fu-" Grimmjow choked back the word. He couldn't go around swearing like a sailor to Ichigo's little sisters. "God, please, just stick with Grimmjow."

Yuzu nodded, smiling brightly. "Okay, Grimmjow."

"Good to see you again," Isshin rumbled to the man, handing out a hand which Grimmjow took, smiling despite the vice hold Isshin had on it. "I just hope we won't be seeing the back of you anytime soon."

"Shut up dad," Ichigo growled, pushing his dad away as he stalked over to the packs he had previously discarded. "Let's just go already."


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo walked slowly, staring up into the trees above him, watching as the green foliage swayed gently in the warm breeze.

Although the day was warm, it was cool under the shade and the air was fresh. He couldn't help thinking about that rainy day whenever he visited his mum; it was almost as natural as breathing air.

He had been walking with his mum, holding her hand as they sloshed through the wet streets after his karate practice. He had water splashed on him from a car on the street and his mum had mentioned taking the side closest to the road. But Ichigo hadn't wanted that, he was her big boy and he would protect her.

His gaze had wandered and it was at that moment he had seen a large, black dog, limping across the road. Instinctively, Ichigo had raced toward it, determined to see the dog safe. He hadn't noticed the oncoming car until it was too late and his mum was sprawled on top of him.

"Ichigo, did you want to go and say hi to your mum?"

Tilting his head a little, he found Grimmjow's form, coming from a path behind him.

"Yeah."

XXX

Grimmjow stood at the grave, eyes flicking over the now pristine stone. He didn't have anyone he prayed to, anyone he wished to talk to and he was sure it was fucking lonely, but he was happy they had the tradition, if nothing else.

Ichigo shifted behind him, waiting for Grimmjow to finish talking. It wasn't as if they couldn't do it at the same time, but Grimmjow just assumed it was something personal and it made her seem a little more real, acting as if he had to wait to not interrupt their conversation.

The rest of the Kurosaki family were resting in the shade a little while away, chatting idly as they ate. Compared to the serious atmosphere that surrounded Ichigo, they may as well have been clowns, laughing and talking.

Grimmjow didn't know anything about her death, but it was obviously something that weighed heavily on Ichigo's heart.

Sighing, Grimmjow stared at the grave. _Masaki Kurosaki hey? Fuck… well, don't know if it's obvious, but I don't do this often. I don't even really know what the fuck I'm meant to say. Well, first of all, thanks for fuckin' that weirdo Ichigo calls a dad and giving birth to him. It ended up my win in the end. _

_Not that you'd care, if you're even fuckin' listening, but I'm fuckin' your son. I ain't going to ask for permission 'cause I'd do it regardless, I'm not letting him go anytime soon, but just thought I'd tell you. _

Grimmjow moved his weight, resting on his other leg, forcing his hands into his pocket as he watched the grave. _The name's Grimmjow by the way, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Fuck, I'm doing this in all the wrong order. Shit. Whatever, you get the point. I'm trying to fuckin' say, it's nice to meet you. I guess. Fuck, what the hell am I saying? _

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair as he glanced up at the clear sky and the lazy, setting sun. _Look, I don't know what happened when you died, but Ichigo is feeling fuckin' awful. I'm not blaming you I'm just saying… ease up on him. He loves you, clearly, and whatever happened, he obviously feels bad enough about it. Anyway, I guess… I guess I should go. Ichigo's getting impatient. I can tell 'cause he gives out these little sighs and shifts a lot. It's fuckin' cute. So, thanks for… talking I suppose, and thanks for giving me Ichigo. _

Shrugging to himself a little, Grimmjow looked back down before placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and walking a few feet off.

Ichigo grinned wryly before lowering his head, gritting his teeth. _Sorry mum, I'm always like this when I come to visit. And I said I wanted to protect you. Che, what a joke. I can barely keep from crying whenever I see you. _

_You met Grimmjow though, right? _Ichigo laughed a little, scratching his head. _He's a piece of work alright. But… I love him mum. I guess I'm being selfish right now, huh. I'm talking about my happiness when it's my fault you're dead. But I don't think I can be so miserable anymore mum. Grimmjow said something the other day. He was being useless, as always, and his words weren't really meant seriously but what he said has really got to me. I won't repeat it, mainly because I can't remember, but he was basically talking about leaving the past in the past, because there is nothing you can do to change it. I knew that already, but I guess hearing it again has helped me. _

Shaking his head, Ichigo touched the warm stone, laughing. _Maybe it was because he said it that it helped. I don't know. Anyway, I guess my whole point was to say, I'm sorry mum. I really let you down, but I really love you. Thanks for everything. I'll see you next year. _

XXX

Ichigo scowled, reaching over for the potatoes as his dad regaled Grimmjow with stories of Ichigo's toddler years.

Grimmjow barked out a laugh, smirking at the light red dusted across his golden nose. "I can't imagine you being a cry-baby Ichigo but I'd definitely pay to see it."

"Shut-up Grimmjow, if you keep it up, I'll make _you _cry."

"Ichi, that isn't very nice. Besides, he's your boyfriend; you shouldn't speak to him like that."

"Yeah Ichi," Grimmjow teased, grinning when he felt Ichigo's leg snap out, just missing his shins.

"Enough, let's talk about something else, okay? Karin, I hear you have your own boyfriend now."

Karin blushed furiously before her face fell into a scowl almost identical to Ichigo's. "It's none of your business."

"_Karin,_" Yuzu scolded, handing her sister some gravy.

Shooting a glance at the almost blond headed girl, Karin gave a small sigh, fiddling with the food on her plate. "It's Jinta."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he took a bite of his carrot. "As in Jinta Hanakari, that kid that works in Mr Hat and Clog's place?"

"He isn't a kid," Karin muttered. "And yeah, him."

Ichigo grinned, ruffling her hair. "That's great Karin."

She blushed at the kindly spoken words, ducking her head as she hastily stuffed food in her mouth to hide her embarrassment.

Grimmjow grinned at the scene. It was clear how much his sisters looked up to him and loved him; though Karin liked to act tough and he found it… fuck it, sort of touching.

"Oi, Ichigo, where are you?"

Ichigo glanced around at the sound, surprised when his purple, black headed friend pushed through into the kitchen, shoving away the excited face of Keigo.

There was a silence as everyone regarded each other before Tatsuki's fist shot out. Ichigo grabbed it easily but stumbled a little in surprise.

Then a grin broke out on the girls face, dark brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "Long time no see Ichigo."

He laughed, standing. "Yeah, it's been a while Tatsuki. You look well."

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo kicked the approaching offender, watching as Keigo crumbled to the ground. "Great hit Ichigo, you definitely haven't lost your touch."

"What are you guys doing here? And where's Mizuiro?"

Keigo stood, slinging an arm around Tatsuki's waist, one that was promptly slapped away.

"Why do you think we're here? Of course we had to hear from your dad that you were coming down." Tatsuki placed a hand on her slim hip, glaring at him. "You should tell your friends what's going on. We thought you'd disappeared from the face of the planet."

"Yeah, and I was lonely without you," Keigo whined. Glancing at Tatsuki, he soon corrected himself. "I wasn't really lonely at all, 'cause I have Tatsuki, but still… I was going to go to this awesome beach party and nobody would come with meee!" the last part of the sentence was loud and extremely quick as he fell to his knees, grasping Ichigo's arm in desperation, fake sobbing.

Ichigo gave a small laugh, kicking him off. "So, you and Tatsuki hey? How did that happen?"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, staring at the still fake sobbing Keigo. "Who knows, it's still beyond me."

"Of course you fell for my endless charm, wit and good-looks," Keigo replied, grinning at her.

She barked out a laugh, foot on his forehead when he tried to crawl towards her. "Yeah right!"

"Uh, so Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked again, shifting his weight as he watched the pair struggle.

"Oh, yeah, he's sick," Tatsuki replied, finally giving up, her whole form wobbling on the spot when Keigo latched onto her waist, pressing his face into her side. "He really wanted to come too."

Yuzu stood, gathering the dishes and making the trio aware of everyone else's existence.

"Ah, Tatsuki, you remember Grimmjow right? My old next door neighbour?"

Tatsuki nodded, glancing up and down at the man as he stood. "Yeah, of course. What's he doing here?"

"Well, Grimmjow and I are living together. He's my boyfriend now."

Tatsuki grinned, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, the name's Tatsuki."

Grimmjow grinned as well, taking her hand firmly. "Grimmjow."

"And I'm Keigo Asano, the boyfriend," Keigo added hastily, shouldering Tatsuki out of the way to clasp the large hand, eyes glinting in challenge.

Grimmjow's grin widened at the protective behaviour, shaking the hand roughly, his own eyes flashing dangerously. "Nice to meet you Keigo."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, hitting Grimmjow even as Tatsuki hit Keigo. "For crying out loud, that's enough."

"I agree," Tatsuki put in, shaking her head at Keigo who was now whining and pouting. "There's enough testosterone in here to suffocate me."

Grimmjow laughed, smiling broadly as he grabbed the hand that Ichigo had hit him with, bringing it down to let his fingers intertwine with Ichigo's.

He didn't fight him but glanced up at him, flashing him a small smile.

Tatsuki and Keigo watched the exchange in silence, glancing at each other before smiling themselves. They were happy he had found someone who seemed to treasure him so much and were glad that it was a smile lighting up his face, not a scowl.

"Desert anyone?" Isshin asked as he helped Yuzu carry some ice-cream and a steaming hot apple-pie to the table.

Karin, who had watched the others reunite in silence, nodded, leaning forward with her plate extended. "Yep, I definitely want some. A lot Yuzu."

Ichigo glanced at Tatsuki and Keigo who both nodded, sitting at the table with him and Grimmjow.

"Yeah, thanks Isshin," Tatsuki said, handing him both Keigo and her own plates.

"Ichigo?" Isshin asked, reaching for some more.

He shook his head, happy just to sit and talk with his friends. "I'm right dad."

"Here you go."

"Dad!" he exclaimed as Yuzu pushed the loaded plate forward.

"Grimmjow?"

Wisely Grimmjow accepted, nodding mutely as he watched the sweets fall to his plate. He wasn't going to be able to eat for a while.

XXX

"Ichigo, we need to find a birthday present for my lovely Tatsuki," Keigo urged him as they wandered over to meet Mizuiro.

"Wha-why?" Ichigo demanded, scratching his head. "Isn't her birthday in July?"

"Yeah, but she's going away next week for her tournament thing and won't be home so I want to give her a birthday party!"

"But-but does she even want a party?"

"She hasn't said anything," Keigo replied, sobering. "But she really missed you, Orihime and Chad. I really want her to go away, happy that she got to see you."

Though Ichigo growled, he nodded. "Okay, fine. But I don't know what to get her."

"Well, I'm not giving you any ideas in case you steal them!"

Ichigo glared at Keigo as he rushed on ahead, sticking his tongue out at Ichigo.

"What did you say bastard? Who's going to steal what?" Ichigo cried after him, scowling.

Grimmjow's laugh rumbled, the feeling of it reverberating through the hand at the small of his back. "Your friend is fuckin' crazy."

"Don't I know it," Ichigo replied, heaving a sigh. "Well Grimm, looks like you're going shopping with me."

XXX

**P.S. Guys… I know that a Tatsuki and Keigo relationship may be a little strange but I recently watched the episode where Ichigo and that went to go get Orihime and Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro worked together to find out what he was doing. I just thought the whole thing was pretty cute, so that's how this happened! Haha :) Hope you don't find it too strange! **


	12. Chapter 12

Grimmjow stood at the front of the store, waiting for Ichigo. Ichigo had said he wanted to talk to his dad about something, some shit like that and had said he'd meet up with him.

Moving from foot to foot, Grimmjow glared at all the people casting glances at him. He didn't see what there was to look at but it pissed him off.

He didn't even take pity on the old. There was a rather sickly looking woman passing in front of the store, green eyes flicking over to him continually. Perhaps it just seemed that she was looking at him longer than everyone else because she was taking the longest to pass him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he demanded.

"Did you just… pick on an old lady?"

Grimmjow scowled as he turned to his raven haired friend. "What the hell are you doing here Nnoitra?"

"Didn't you know? My little sister lives here. I'm visiting her."

"So it's not because Ichigo's here then?"

"Ichigo's here?" Nnoitra glanced around excitedly.

Grimmjow grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and Nnoitra laughed.

"Relax Grimm, I was kidding. I really came here to check on my sister. How are you and Ichigo going anyway? You didn't tell me what happened after he left."

Pushing Nnoitra away, Grimmjow straightened, snarling at the man. "None of your business fucker. Just go visit your sister."

"Grimm."

Both Nnoitra and Grimmjow turned to see Ichigo sprinting towards them, glancing behind him now and then.

"So it worked out then," Nnoitra commented dryly.

Ichigo didn't slow as he approached them, rather he almost close-lined Grimmjow, dragging him into the store after him.

Nnoitra blinked, watching the blue and orange haired couple disappear into the crowd. Glancing back down the street he could see a rather large man also running towards him, about half a dozen men following behind.

Eager, he began to roll up his sleeves, readying his fists when a tanned hand shot out, grasping his forearm and pulled him into the store as well.

XXX

"What the hell are we doing Ichigo?" Grimmjow demanded, growling as Nnoitra's elbow nudged his gut.

Ichigo hissed, his body flat against the door and he wiggled uncomfortably in-between them. "We're avoiding trouble. _Avoiding. _I'm not about to fight that guy."

"What guy?" Grimmjow pushed at Nnoitra, trying to both get him away from Ichigo and away from himself.

"Oh, that huge wall of a guy?" Nnoitra asked casually, sighing as he let Grimmjow push him away.

"His name is Kenpachi. He's in some gang."

"What do you mean 'some gang'?" Grimmjow levelled a look at the panting teen.

"I don't know!" Ichigo replied, irritated. "Look, when I was still living here, I saw him bashing up one of the seniors-a gang leader from our school and I stepped in to help. When I fought him, I didn't know he was in a gang."

"And what the hell happened that you need to run away from him? Did you lose?"

Ichigo scoffed, shifting under Grimmjow, who had his hands on either side of Ichigo's head, his body almost flush against Ichigo's.

"Yeah right. I won, barely. The point is, a little while after we both got better, he came after me, demanding I fight him."

"And what's the problem?" Nnoitra asked, taking advantage of the small space to kick the back of Grimmjow's knee. He had intended to hurt him, not make him fall onto Ichigo, but it was amusing to watch either way.

Grimmjow shot a glare at him as he straightened, still pressed against Ichigo.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. This situation was unfortunate because being in such close quarters with Grimmjow usually only meant one thing-either he was about to have sex, had just had it and were snuggling or Grimmjow was protecting him-which barely needed to happen. So Ichigo's body responded automatically, readying itself for what it believed, would be an undoubtedly pleasurable situation. "Grimmjow, get off of me."

Grimmjow glanced down at his now flushed lover, his own face heating up in surprise. "Oh, fuck. Sorry."

Nnoitra chuckled a little from behind them, exhaling sharply when Grimmjow's elbow connected with his gut.

There was an awkward pause before Grimmjow broke it, "So, why are we hiding?"

"Because I don't want to fight that guy again. I must have been crazed that day and didn't realise how ridiculously huge he was. It's amazing I even won against him the first tim-" Ichigo's voice teetered off into a guttural groan as Grimmjow leaned in close to press his ear against the changing room door, grinding his hips against Ichigo's growing erection by accident.

Grimmjow froze, not wanting to move, knowing his actions would only serve to further increase Ichigo's dilemma.

Nnoitra, not quite understanding why they froze, leaned forward as well, forcing Grimmjow to grind against Ichigo deeply as he clung to Grimmjow's back, inching closer to the door. "What can you hear?"

Ichigo gasped for breath as Nnoitra pressed against Grimmjow, wiggling to get closer, making Grimmjow's own body rub against Ichigo harder. "Nnoitra, stop freaking moving!" Ichigo demanded.

Nnoitra, finally grasping the situation stilled himself as well. "Fuck, sorry."

"I'll make you sorry," Ichigo muttered darkly, hissing when Grimmjow went to move away. "Grimm, stop moving!"

"I think we're okay to get out Ichi," Grimmjow told him gently, smirking to himself at Ichigo, panting underneath him, the honey skin flushed red.

"Bastard, you didn't have to get so close to confirm it. _I _was the one by the door."

"Relax," Grimmjow replied as he reached for the latch, careful not to move too much. Flicking the latch, the door opened.

"About time you came out of there berry."

"Fuck," Grimmjow cursed.

XXX

The giant man grinned, lording over the trio.

"You decided to come out and play, did you berry?"

Ichigo hesitated. Though he wanted to turn around and give the bastard what was coming, he hardly wanted to advertise his… problem.

Grimmjow was angered by the stranger using the nickname that Grimmjow used himself to tease Ichigo and easily pushed his orange haired lover behind him, growling at the man. "He ain't playing with you, fucker."

Kenpachi looked down his nose at the man with his only eye. The other was covered by a black eye patch. Absently Grimmjow wondered if the uncovered eye worked well, there was a rather ugly scar that ran down it, ending just past his chin.

"What did you say?" he rumbled.

Grimmjow sneered. "I just fuckin' said, 'he ain't playing with you, _fucker._' Or are deaf as well as blind?"

Kenpachi's laugh boomed around the now silent shopping centre. "It takes a brave man to stand up to me, but an even braver man to insult me. But too bad, I'm here for your precious little berry. I came to fight him."

"I already bet you, Kenpachi," Ichigo growled, finding it safe at last to turn around. "We don't have anything to settle."

Kenpachi grinned down at the defiant teen. "It ain't settled until one of us are dead, _Ichigo. _I came here to fight you, that's why I became a leader, to fight strong people. So come and fight me. Come on, I'll even give you a free shot."

Ichigo smirked, the fire in his chest stoked from Kenpachi's taunts. "As if I need the free shot Kenpachi. I already bet you once, I can do it again."

The giant man's smile split his face and his tongue snaked out in excitement. "_Finally. _Come on then berry, let's fight."


	13. Chapter 13

The pair faced each other down, circling in the rather large, stone alley way.

The others were standing aside, relaxing against the brick wall, confident in their leader. Nnoitra and Grimmjow stood near the fence that acted as the boundary for the end of the alley.

Kenpachi had known of this place of course, only moving to it when Ichigo had stated quite firmly he wasn't about to start a brawl in the middle of the store. Nnoitra and Grimmjow both had personal suspicions that Ichigo only agreed to fight because he was worried about the consequences of not fighting him.

It was clear Kenpachi had not had a good fight in a long time, the way his body naturally bounced, pleasure causing a toothy grin to emerge. They both knew that if Ichigo had refused, Kenpachi would have most certainly begun fighting him in the store and that would have been both disadvantageous for fighting purposes but also endangered others.

Still, Grimmjow for one would have preferred he had forgotten the whole thing. It wasn't that he doubted Ichigo's abilities, but he knew Ichigo would get hurt. Even worse, he didn't want him helping out.

They began suddenly, fists lashing out, feet following.

Nnoitra perhaps was the only one who truly knew the exchange that was actually occurring. Ichigo wasn't fighting for fighting's sake; he was fighting for pride, and in the hopes that the man wouldn't bother him or any of his friends again. Each blow he landed on Kenpachi was given with a determined scowl, but not one of enjoyment. This was something Nnoitra could understand, but not accept.

Bloodlust was the only thing that drove Nnoitra to fight. The desire to become better, the desire to have raging adrenaline through veins, have hair wild, eye feral and relentless barrages. Kenpachi fought exactly the same way; each drop of crimson that would appear exciting him, making him grin with even more savagery.

Nnoitra glanced at his teal haired friend in sympathy, each hit that landed on Ichigo causing him to twitch and groan lightly, jaw clenched tight as he attempted to still himself. He wanted to help Ichigo, wanted to push him aside and lay into the giant man but he knew that any attempt to do so would only anger Ichigo and he knew on some level, that two against one was hardly fair. He also understood that Ichigo was fighting to protect his pride and him interrupting that would only make him pitiful.

_I know all that, but if that fucking bastard keeps it up I'm going to fuckin' rip him from limb to limb, damn the consequences! His legs are going to end up in fuckin' America, his torso in Australia and those huge fuckin' arms in Greenland. Then I'll tear that fucking-shit-eating-prick's dick off and piff it all the way to fuckin' Antarctica! The only thing left will be his fuckin' head and I'll keep the fuckin' thing on a pike and carry it around as a reminder to those that want to fuck with _**my**_ berry…_

Growling fiercely, Grimmjow didn't notice how the others shied away from him, almost falling to the ground, weak in the knees at his worse-then-death promising glare.

Nnoitra was much too excited to notice, also having trouble holding himself back but for a completely different reason. The sight of such a glorious exchange was almost too much for him and it was all he could do to keep himself from ripping Ichigo away from the man and fighting that monster himself or maybe both of them.

Ichigo had been kicked in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. As he hit it, he pushed himself away quickly, even as a punch was sent towards him. Ducking under the large arm he scooted around the back. The only thing he had over Kenpachi was his smaller size and speed. He had beaten him once though, and he wasn't about to lose. As he levelled a kick at the back of Kenpachi's legs and a punch immediately after in the small of his back, he knew neither of them would last much longer. His strength was failing him, he was bloodied and tired as was Kenpachi.

He barely blocked the blow that Kenpachi's fist delivered, arm shaking under the strain as pushed himself up, jumping a little to aim a kick for the spikey head.

Another blow from the giant man, batting his legs aside and Ichigo fell to the ground, barely straightening himself as he did.

Ichigo was up immediately, catching another fist before summersaulting over, kick aimed once again for the head. If he could get his head…

Kenpachi grabbed one of Ichigo's legs with his spare hand, flinging the teen bodily into the wall.

Spitting out blood, Ichigo only glared up at the man as he sauntered towards him.

"I'm much stronger than before Ichi. Did you think I would lose again so easily?"

Ichigo didn't reply, scowling as the man approached him.

"I'm disappointed Ichi. Didn't you say that you didn't need a free shot? You've haven't landed any that could do me damage. But what about you? You can barely stand. _Fight _Ichi. I want to see your real power or do you want to _lose_?"

Ichigo hissed, leaping towards him with renewed speed, hand blocking the foot that hurtled towards him, his other hand batting away a fist. He jumped up, nose almost running along the length of the muscular body as his hands came down onto Kenpachi's head, holding it still while his knee connected with his chin, forcing his head back sharply.

Ichigo swung off the body, hands still connected to rough hair and he flung the larger man away with all his might. He didn't go far, but he was far enough, landing with a 'thump' on the cold stone.

Panting, Ichigo's chest heaved as he stared at the motionless body. Then his legs began to shake and he staggered, only to be caught by a very pissed Grimmjow.

Grimmjow would have hit the little brat too if he wasn't already so beat up, a large cut running about his eyebrow, a black eye, busted lip, swollen jaw, cuts and bruises on legs and arms, chest and back.

The touch was gentle, feathering over the marks. Nothing was broken or sprained, he would be fine after some rest and tending to the cuts but he was still injured and it just made Grimmjow mad.

Some of the men grew restless, feeling it was best to avenge their fallen boss.

One man moved to approach but Grimmjow shot up his darkened orbs, shaking in fury. He didn't need to say anything to make himself clear, 'You touch me, or my Ichi and you _will _die.'

"Leave them be," Kenpachi growled as he picked himself up. "That brat won for now."

Grimmjow stared at the man warily, cradling a snoozing Ichigo close to his chest.

"His power… it's strange and I've never met anyone quite like him. You better get him cleaned up well boy, because I _will _be fighting him again."

"Not if I can help it," Grimmjow growled fiercely in reply.

Nnoitra, still slightly high from the adrenaline rush bounced a little as he came to Grimmjow's side. "If you ever need to fight someone, you can always give me a go. Besides, I wouldn't doubt little Grimm's words for a second. He won't let you near him again. And anyway," Nnoitra paused, throwing the man a crazy grin. "You might just enjoy _sparring _with me."

Kenpachi was silent for a moment, considering the offer before he gave a small grin, walking off, black jacket swaying behind him. "I might just do that."

XXX

Ichigo blinked, groggy from his sleep. He could hear voices nearby and for a fearful moment, he couldn't recognise where he was. He relaxed when he realised he was in his family's clinic. Touching his tender face, he could feel the Band-Aids and bandages, staring at the small ribbons of them around his fingers and knuckles.

There was a bark of laughter which Ichigo recognised clearly as Grimmjow's. Who was he talking to? Gingerly sitting up, Ichigo padded across the cold tiles, inching closer to the window where the sound appeared to be coming from.

He parted the curtains carefully, confused when he saw Grimmjow with his back to him, talking animatedly to a woman.

She was a curvy lady with long, emerald locks, pink eye shadow illuminating hazel eyes.

Ichigo closed the curtains quickly. He shouldn't be peeking. In reality, he should just go out and see Grimmjow. But Grimmjow was talking quite contentedly.

He began to think, not for the first time, would it be better for Grimmjow to have a woman? Would Grimmjow later decide that he wanted a family? Grimmjow had been a notorious womaniser before he finally began dating Ichigo. Was he really content? He fussed, finding himself frustrated by these thoughts. He didn't want to think them but he was worried that Grimmjow was missing out on things, important things because of him.

Jumping almost through the roof, he gasped as Grimmjow entered his room, eyes wide with surprise at seeing Ichigo up.

"Oh, Ichi, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Ichigo laughed weakly. It wasn't that he was awake but that he had been thinking such stupid thoughts. The simple teasing smile that Grimmjow donned reflected how much he loved him. Why would he think otherwise? "It wasn't you, stupid. Anyway, why are we here?"

Grimmjow reached out his arms, humming in satisfaction when Ichigo approached, kissing his hair. "Why the fuck do you think? To get you fixed up. I don't even know the first fuckin' thing about first-aid. You weren't really fucked up, but still… we didn't even end up getting your friend, Tatsuki or whatever the fuck her name is, a present."

Ichigo laughed a little before growling when Grimmjow lifted his legs, carrying him bridal-style to the small bed.

"Hey, don't carry me like I'm a doll," Ichigo muttered, pinching Grimmjow's cheek as he lowered him to the bed. "I can walk just fine."

Grimmjow pushed him down. "Get under the blankets, brat."

Ichigo huffed but did as he was directed, secretly loving the fact that Grimmjow had also joined him, holding him in his arms to let him fall asleep. "I didn't even need to get Tatsuki anything," Ichigo finally mumbled, biting Grimmjow's arm to make him move into a more comfortable position as he rested his head.

"What?"

"I already got Tatsuki something a few days ago. I always get presents at least a month before so I don't end up forgetting."

"Or getting lazy and not bothering about it."

Ichigo elbowed his lover before planting a kiss on his stomach through his clothes. "Shut-up. Anyway, what I was hoping was…" He felt his face become hot. He didn't know why he was telling Grimmjow but he just felt compelled to.

"What?" Grimmjow prodded, grinning, his mind in a completely different place.

"Nothing dirty you dick," Ichigo replied upon seeing the look.

"You always act so prudish but you love it when I'm dirty." To emphasise the fact, he leaned down, licking the shell of Ichigo's ear, the simple action causing him to shudder.

Blushing all the way to his ears, Ichigo held them tight, glaring up at the teasing man. "Fine, forget it, I won't tell you."

Grimmjow's laugh rumbled and he brought Ichigo closer to his chest. "Sorry, sorry, I won't tease anymore. Much."

An elbow in the gut and the turning of the red face caused Grimmjow to repeat his apology sincerely this time, "Come on Ichi, I'm sorry I teased you. I won't do it again. Just face this way, please?"

Ichigo didn't turn but removed his hands from his ears and muttered, "I wanted to go shopping so I knew what to get you for your birthday. It's in July as well."

There was a silence and Ichigo hoped he wasn't overstepping his boundaries or something. Surely he was allowed to buy a present for his boyfriend. But would Grimmjow be uncomfortable? He held his breath as he waited for the reply.

It came when Grimmjow swung a leg over Ichigo's form, staring down at the apprehensive teen, grin from ear to ear. "Has anyone told you, you are one cute fucker?"

"I'm not cute," Ichigo snapped as Grimmjow's lips came to his neck, breath ghosting over the sensitive spot there.

"You're cute to me."

Ichigo squirmed, moving around to allow Grimmjow more space to work with, his own hands wandering across his torso, lips seeking ears to tug on.

Grimmjow gave a small moan as Ichigo gently pressed his knee into his growing erection, kissing his lover passionately as he explored the hot, honey skin.

"Grimm," Ichigo murmured in his ear, grinding his knee into him harder as he bit into his neck.

"Damn it Ichi," he growled in reply, reaching to grasp Ichigo's own straining erection.

"Ichigo?"

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo froze, Isshin's voice carrying down the hall as he approached the room.

"Shit, what time is it?" Ichigo asked desperately as he shoved Grimmjow off of him.

Cursing Grimmjow reached for the chair he had previously been sitting on, flicking on a nearby lamp. "It must be around seven or eight."

"Ichigo?" Isshin was at the door now, door handle turning as the two of them attempted to look casual.

"Y-yeah dad," Ichigo managed to choke out.

Grimmjow shot him a look, half amused, half horrified that he hadn't composed himself yet.

The door opened and Isshin poked his head in, taking in the sight of Ichigo sitting on his bed and Grimmjow beside him, chair pointed toward the bed.

"I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"F-fine. Just uh, just perfect."

"Good." Isshin beamed. "You learn so well my son. You took down the monster. That aside, we had dinner a little while ago but we left some for you. Would you like it now?"

Ichigo nodded, stomach rumbling as he realised he hadn't had anything to eat since his little experience with Kenpachi. "Thanks dad."

Isshin grinned. "Great, I'll go get some for you."

Ichigo and Grimmjow waited until he had closed the door and they had heard his footsteps disappear before letting out laughter-the almost hysterical kind that comes from extreme relief.

Grimmjow grinned at him, kissing him thoroughly before pulling back. "I love you Ichi."

Ichigo scowled, the fake irritation not quite meeting his eyes as he slapped Grimmjow lightly. "And I love you."

"Don't-don't do that again."

"Do what again?"

"Fight like that. I don't like it."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the look. "What, are you a kid or something? He was annoying, besides, he would have fought me regardless."

Grimmjow knew it was true, but it didn't mean he liked it. "You talk as if it's something you had to do, or some shit like that. What about how I feel? What if you were the one that had to stand by and watch it?"

Flinching, Ichigo's brow furrowed at the look crossing the beautiful face. He placed a hand on Grimmjow's cheek, frown deepening. "Alright, I get it. So stop looking like that."

Grimmjow kissed his hand, making Ichigo blush a little.

"Idiot, stop that."

"Why? Something the matter?" He continued to kiss his hand, dragging his arm towards him as the kisses trailed up towards his shoulder.

"Hey!"

Grimmjow chuckled; planting the teasing butterfly kisses even higher, tickling his orange haired partner and making him writhe in strange pleasure. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you. Are. Mine."


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo smiled thinly, wondering if his discomfort was as obvious to everyone else.

Tatsuki's party had come quickly and they held it at Keigo's place. His sister was out-for the sanity of everyone-and it was only a couple of good friends.

Though in reality Tatsuki only considered herself having one or two good-friends-Ichigo and Orihime. The other people she usually hung around with were either friends with Orihime or Ichigo.

Keigo had invited Ichigo, and because Grimmjow had thrown him a glare that could have burnt him into the core of the earth, of course Grimmjow accompanied him. There was also Chad, Orihime, Mizuiro, Michiru and Chizuru.

Everything was going fine-they had music going, food was working its way around the room, presents had been given-now all they had to wait for was Orihime.

Orihime, bless her soul, had brought along Ulquiorra, but that wasn't the problem-she had also brought along Rukia, saying that she had wanted to say happy birthday as well.

Tatsuki laughed along with Orihime as they played pass the parcel, passing it to Rukia who gasped in surprise as the music stopped, grinning to them as she pulled the paper away.

It wasn't that Ichigo was extremely uncomfortable meeting Rukia again, it was the fact that after he had run off to go see Grimmjow all that time ago, he had called her again later to apologise and she had started going on about how he wouldn't be able to satisfy Grimmjow for much longer.

At first he had denied it, vehemently, he wasn't going to listen to her poisonous words… but somehow, the same thoughts began to haunt him until he could barely sleep without wondering if he were enough to keep him by his side.

He groaned, laying his head on his arm in irritation. He was pissed at Rukia for even saying it, pissed at himself for listening to it and pissed at Orihime for dragging Rukia along.

Grimmjow rubbed his arm sympathetically. He wasn't overly affectionate in public-he'd hold hands or rub his hand, gently touch his thigh-but it wasn't as if they'd make-out so Ichigo was comforted by his slight touch.

"I'm very sorry Ichigo, if I had known that such a thing would occur, I would have asked Orihime not to invite Rukia."

Ichigo smiled at the blank man sitting across from him stiffly. "Forget it Ulquiorra, it's no problem. I just… I'm not feeling great."

"We-we could go home," Grimmjow put in hesitantly and Ichigo wondered absently if he were bored. Grimmjow hadn't wanted to play pass the parcel, who would? He was a grown man for God's sake.

Ichigo shook his head, standing. "Nah, I'm just going to take a breather for a minute. Mind my seat?"

Opening and closing the front door quickly, he stepped out. It was rather warm, the remnants of a hot day cooling slightly as the sun dipped shyly over the houses.

He heard the door latch and he gave a sigh, smiling lazily. "Grimm, I said I'm fine."

"That's good then," Rukia replied, making him jump as she joined him, leaning on the front porch.

There was a silence and Ichigo cursed his luck. Of course Rukia would notice he was gone. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

"Have you thought about what I said?"

"God Rukia, just leave it alone would you?"

"I'm simply saying Ichigo, that he was interested in women before he met you. I'm sure he knows many good-looking men. What exactly made him so interested in you? Maybe you're just a passing fancy," she urged him, turning to address him seriously.

"And maybe I'm not," he snapped. "Are you saying that it's ridiculous to think that he turned gay for me? I already told you Rukia, he loves me, and I believe him."

"What qualifications do you have? He has countless women willing to lay down with him, no doubt with big boobs and huge heads. You're barely out of school! He's a _lawyer. _You only have your makeshift band and that work doing odd jobs with Ikumi. Besides, what about his future? What about when he wants kids and a family? What about when the people at his work find out he's gay? He's going to be a laughing stock. A high paid lawyer-gay."

Each word stung almost as bad as the burns that Toshiro had marked down his thigh and he winced at their delivery. "He-he isn't trying to hide it you know."

Rukia just raised an eyebrow, leaning forward. "Ichigo, how far exactly do you see it going? A year, maybe two… then he'll get bored of you, begin to play the field and you'll find him lying with a tall, curvy woman with long, blond locks and huge breasts."

"He _isn't _you," Ichigo bit back. "If he was going to fuck someone, he'd have the fucking decency to tell me about it. Plus, how would I know she's tall if she's _lying down_?"

Frowning slightly Rukia straightened, stepping away. "It's just best for you to think through your situation." She laughed a little, smiling as she thought of something. "You always do that-"

"Don't talk about me as if you know me, _Rukia,_" Ichigo interrupted, snarling at her. "I'll do whatever the hell I want."

Glaring at her once more, he walked back inside.

Rukia sighed into the cooling evening, fingers brushing the place where Ichigo's strong, warm hands had been only moments before. "Yes," she whispered. "You always do."

XXX

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged a little as he snuggled further under the covers. This was getting ridiculous. He had been avoiding Grimmjow ever since Rukia had said those freaking words-not having sex, not looking at him… not even talking to him. He was so annoyed at himself but at the same time, he feared that if he asked what Grimmjow really felt, he'd be disappointed. What if he said he wanted a family? What if he _was _embarrassed about being with him?

"God, Ichigo, you can't keep fuckin' avoiding me. What the fuck is going on? Is it because of Rukia?"

Rukia? If only. No, this was his weakness. Rukia had only begun the fire; he was fucking chucking gallons of petrol on it and fanning it with the words largest fan!

He squirmed as Grimmjow tried to tug his arm to make him turn.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"I know you ain't fuckin' sleeping so turn the fuck around and speak to me!"

"I said I'm sleeping!" Ichigo snapped back, yanking his arm back. "Fuck."

There was a silence before Grimmjow growled. "Fuck Ichi. What the fuck is wrong with you? You've been swearing like a fuckin' sailor as well lately, and I know something's wrong if _that's _happening."

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"Ichi, seriously," he said it quietly, almost urgently, gently pulling on Ichigo's elbow.

"It's nothing, just forget it and go to sleep."

Another silence and Grimmjow hissed in irritation but Ichigo breathed in relief when he felt him roll over, moving away from him.

He was scared, more scared then he'd ever been in his life. What if… what if this _didn't _last?

XXX

"Fuck, fuck… FUCK!" Grimmjow cursed aloud, punching his desk.

Rubbing a hand through his extremely unruly hair, he continued to curse in his mind, adding a kick to the bunch when his thoughts wandered to Ichigo's broad back turned away from him. "_FUCK_!"

He didn't know what was wrong with Ichigo. He'd been weird ever since that brat… Tatsuki's party. He'd been avoiding looking at him, speaking to him and he'd flinch every time he'd touch him. Worse, he had no way to get him to talk.

Grimmjow had spoken to Ulquiorra about it, but it seems he didn't know what was wrong, or how to fix it, neither did that big boobed chick, whatever the fuck her name was. Orihime.

Ichigo's band mates didn't either. Yes, that's how fucking desperate he was. Going to Ichigo's friends-people he barely knew-and asking them that question. It wasn't exactly that it was embarrassing. It made him feel vulnerable. Asking these people, basically strangers, what was wrong, what he could do. It almost felt like giving up. But he didn't care really. If it was for Ichigo, he'd look vulnerable, act crazy… fuck, he already was.

He'd been stupid enough to ask for his advice from Nelliel who'd told him he should tie him down. Yeah, like that was going to make Ichigo want to answer him.

Grimmjow paused, hand half off his head, half on as he froze mid-straightening. Tie him up? Hold on… that might just work…

XXX

Ichigo blinked groggily. He hadn't slept, he just felt tired. Ignoring Grimmjow was harder then he'd thought. Really, he needed to work out the whole thing, but talking to him about it…

He sat up, stumbling towards the upstairs bathroom. He ignored his ringing phone, wishing Rukia would just leave him alone. She'd called and called, still asking what he thought.

If she called again he was fairly sure that the phone would be getting chucked through the window.

The cold water shocked him into action as he scrubbed his orange locks, closing his eyes in thought. If he could ask him slyly. Maybe… _"Hey, ever thought about having kids?" _Or maybe, _"What do you think about breasts?" _

He wanted it to work out but what if he _was _holding Grimmjow down? What if Grimmjow were to get humiliated by being with him? Things like that hadn't occurred to him before.

Sighing as he turned off the water, he cocked his head, surprised at the sound of the front door opening, the distinct sound of Grimmjow's keys being put down, his jacket hung up.

Why was he home?

Securing a towel around his waist, he crept to the stairs, spotting Grimmjow removing his shoes.

Ichigo blushed, sneaking back to the room he and Grimmjow shared. Grimmjow always looked so good in his suit-the blue and grey outfit tailored to fit his form perfectly, outlining every mouth-watering angle and toned muscle. On top of that, because he'd been avoiding him so long, it had been a while since they'd had sex and even his foot would most likely turn Ichigo on.

He began to change, wondering why Grimmjow was home so early. It was only around twelve and on top of that, it was a Friday-Grimmjow's busiest day.

Freezing as he reached for his shirt, he watched Grimmjow ascend the stairs, stalking towards their room with a purpose.

Ichigo hastily began to back up, the look in Grimmjow's eyes sending his heart racing, tiny little arrow pricks of fear and excitement plucking it ruthlessly.

"Gri-Grimmjow, what-what are you doing?" he managed to choke out as Grimmjow slammed the door closed, grinning predatorily as he approached the bed which Ichigo had managed to stumble back onto, hands pressed against the head of the wrought iron bed.

"Nothing Ichi," he replied, crawling towards him.

"G-get away from me," Ichigo demanded weakly, heart almost breaking through his ribcage as Grimmjow crawled on top of him.

"Why Ichi? That ruin your plan of," he smirked as he leaned down to nip Ichigo's ear before whispering, breath hot and damp, "_running away_?"

"R-running away?" he snapped indignantly, about to push Grimmjow away.

"That's what I said." Grasping Ichigo's hands in one of his own, he pushed them to one of the poles in the head board design, his other hand loosening his tie before sliding it off and securing Ichigo's hands to the head board.

With that he sat back, watching in pleasure as his prey wiggled and tossed in irritation.

"Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just making you… see things my way," he replied cryptically, leaning down to kiss Ichigo's neck.

One hand twirled a honey nipple, his tongue on the other, sucking, nipping and licking it into a glorious peak.

Ichigo groaned before growling deeply, chest rumbling in irritation. "You better get the hell off of me Grimmjow," he threatened.

"Or what?" Grimmjow asked innocently, tugging on a nipple harshly. He ground into the towelled half of Ichigo, marvelling at the beautiful panes of his lover's body. He'd missed it.

As his hand began to wander further down the hot, damp sides, his lips found Ichigo's, forcing the clenched jaw to relax as their tongues met, clashing.

Ichigo bit Grimmjow's lip, scowling at the man as he pulled back.

But he wasn't all that fazed, pulling gently on the shell of an ear, licking a cheek.

Then the kisses travelled south-over a panting chest, lightly shivering stomach and rocking hips which he held steady with both of his hands.

As he tugged at the towel with his teeth, his gaze shot upward to the still struggling Ichigo, panting, moaning and shuddering and scowling all the more.

"I'm going to-ah-kill you, you yellow bellied basta-AH!" he gasped, eyes flying open as Grimmjow suddenly enveloped his pulsing length, sucking it.

Grimmjow smirked, letting him slip out before licking the underside, trailing from his balls to the tip where his tongue flicked in, cruelly twisting and probing, enjoying every minute of the tortured expression on Ichigo's face-half whines, half cries of protest dripping from sinful lips, the heavy breathing chest lifting from the mattress in pleasure, thighs shaking as they held his head.

Bobbing again, taking the length in even further, he hummed in satisfaction when a load moan was ripped from his throat.

"Say my name Ichi," Grimmjow coaxed, teeth scraping ever so lightly across him. "_Say it_."

Ichigo shuddered again. "Kah…"

"My name," he urged, taking him in deeply once again before pulling back slowly.

"G-Grimm," he moaned, thighs tightening around him as he arched his back again, eyes closing in bliss. "Grimmjow…"

Swallowing over the length, Grimmjow began to speed up, pushing his lover over the edge quicker. He could hardly hold back at the moment, Ichigo's sinfully tempting body writhing around almost too much for him to handle.

Ichigo came, body coiling, fingers clawing into his own hands, wanton cries filling the room, body shuddering in pure delight as he bucked under the affects.

Grimmjow smirked, swallowing as he sat up, pining Ichigo's thighs to the bed. "You're such a slut Ichigo. Didn't you hear yourself? All those cries and moans could be from a fuckin' porno."

"I'm not a fucking slut Grimmjow," he growled, glaring at him. "Now untie me."

Grimmjow just grinned, sucking on three of his digits.

"Don't you dare," Ichigo warned, legs thrashing wildly as he continued to slather his fingers.

Sitting up a little more, hoisting Ichigo's hips onto his lap and his legs over his arms, he brought a finger to his puckering entrance.

"It's basically asking for me," Grimmjow rumbled out, heat flooding his body at the prospect of finally entering Ichigo.

"Don't fucking touch me," he hissed, attempting to shift his hips of Grimmjow's lap, his legs away from his shoulders.

Then he pushed a finger inside, muttering as Ichigo tightened around him. "Fuck Ichi, calm down."

Ichigo gasped as the digit moved, brown eyes threatening death.

He pushed in and out slowly at first, waiting for Ichigo to adjust before he quickened the pace, adding a second.

Ichigo's legs crossed, thighs almost popping Grimmjow's head in their death hold. "Get your fingers out of my ass now Grimmjow."

Grimmjow blinked a little, slowing his movements to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo was past even partly enjoying the situation-he was just pissed-pissed and tied up-brown eyes narrowed, lips set in a tight line, eyebrows set deeply over his eyes.

"I want you to untie me. Right now."

He paused, staring into the boiling chocolate depths before pulling his fingers out, leaning over his angered lover.

As he began to untie him, he was surprised that Ichigo had begun to nuzzle his chest, teeth around the buttons there. Maybe he wasn't as angry as he believed.

The moment the tie fluttered around Ichigo's now red wrists, he clung to the larger man, rolling him over so he was over him, securing long arms to the same pole with his tie.

Grimmjow gaped at the smirking orange headed man, heated glare now clearly revealing his lust.

Ichigo leaned down, licking Grimmjow's ear before he whispered, each word tinged with irritation, lust and amusement, "Now it's your turn to see things my way, _Grimm._"


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo began to pop open each button of Grimmjow's shirt, hands on his hips, kneeling over Grimmjow's coiled body.

He didn't stop as he undid the buttons, mouth pressed against Grimmjow's pants, tongue flicking out to undo them, sliding the pinstripe trousers off his legs, the underwear following.

Grimmjow quaked in anticipation, his backside shifting slightly, getting even harder simply from having Ichigo's hungry eyes on him.

Ichigo leaned down, licking his length, staring into Grimmjow's eyes before smirking and pulling back.

Moving slightly in impatience, Grimmjow ached for Ichigo to touch him once again, bitterly disappointed and almost pissed when Ichigo hopped off of him altogether, sitting at the end of the bed.

Then he reached out, hands grasping onto a tube of lubricant, popping it open and squeezing some onto his fingers before turning around once again, legs spread, his back slightly hunched as honey hands trailed down his own chest, making Ichigo gasp as he feathered over sensitive nipples. He flushed as Grimmjow watched him, head forward slightly as his hands trailed down, tracing his throbbing erection, even further to his already wet entrance.

Grimmjow groaned in frustration as he watched, envying Ichigo's hands as they trailed over his body, his own fingers clenching and unclenching as he watched the show.

Then Ichigo let out a small sound of pleasure and slight discomfort as the digit slipped in before he pulled it out, circling around the ring of muscles before pushing in again, shuddering at the sensation.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Grimmjow growled, rocking in irritation. "Ichigo, let me go."

Ichigo's head fell back as another finger was added, mouth open, a saliva bridge breaking as he rocked back and forth on his fingers.

"Ichigo," his voice rumbled, deep and husky from desire.

Ichigo couldn't even smirk, he just watched him as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out, finally deciding it was time to push Grimmjow even further and he let his fingers slide over his prostate, crying in ecstasy, the sound trailing off into a moan as he whispered out, "Grimm."

Grimmjow shivered, choking on several sounds at once as he watched Ichigo throw his head back, toes curling, his body shaking as pleasure wracked his body. "Ichigo," was the only word he could get out and he hoped it were enough.

He needed to be touched, needed to feel Ichigo's warmth, not watch him pleasure himself.

His own head fell back and his thighs rubbed together, wishing he could touch himself and ease the torture. "Ichigo," he repeated, thick and heavy.

Then Ichigo began to slow, holding his purpling erection in one hand, not letting himself go just yet. He wasn't going to let himself cum twice when Grimmjow hadn't even cum once.

Crawling over to Grimmjow, he knelt above his member which stood proud and to attention.

"Fuck Ichigo, just fuck me already," Grimmjow cursed.

"Now who sounds like a slut?" Ichigo smirked out, panting a little as he placed one burning hand on Grimmjow's stomach, the other around Grimmjow's length, steadying it as he settled himself down.

Grimmjow came as Ichigo thrust himself down the rest of the way, seeing white before red, blushing furiously. That was just fucking embarrassing.

It didn't seem to faze his neon haired lover however, in fact he was almost laughing, grinning down evilly. In truth, Ichigo was almost at his limit too and he would have cum as well if he hadn't been holding himself.

"Basically asking for it," Ichigo muttered, grinding himself forward then lifting himself up, going back then thrusting down, making a small circle with his movements, taking it painfully slow.

Grimmjow tried to roll his hips, wanting to push into Ichigo some more. "Ichi," he growled. "Fuck, just hurry up."

Ichigo ignored him as his head rolled, hair falling back off his face, chest heaving. He continued to thrust in the circular motion, keeping it slow.

Annoyed and impatient, Grimmjow thrust up when Ichigo lifted off, making his eyes widen in surprise, shaking as his sweet spot was hit hard.

Ichigo steadied himself, placing his hands on Grimmjow's hips. "Grimm… shit."

"Well, if you had of fuckin' hurried up I wouldn't have needed to do that."

Ichigo growled down at him, quickening his pace. He discontinued his circular motion, simply going up and down, up quickly then down hard, slowly pulling off before beginning his slow descent.

"Grimm," he murmured, head forward. Sweat slicked between them, burning skin slapping burning skin.

One of Ichigo's hands trailed down to his neglected member, stroking himself as he continued to impale himself on Grimmjow.

"Ichi," Grimmjow growled out, thrusting up to meet Ichigo, hips greedily seeking him out. "Fuck Ichi." He thrust again, fingers curling and back arching.

Ichigo pushed the both of them closer to release, letting himself down hard and fast, his hand speeding along his straining member. "Grimm… so close."

"Fuck, just do it."

Ichigo leaned down, teeth nipping on a hardened nub, tugging it as he continued, moaning over him.

"Ah," Grimmjow gasped out, feeling his release so close.

Another tug from Ichigo followed by a sharp descent finally did it and Grimmjow came, back arching, toes curling, head back, eyes clenched closed, fingers biting into soft flesh as he slowed his thrusting. "Ichigo," he cried out, feeling Ichigo cum as well, the hot, sticky liquid coating their bare bellies, his body shaking as he kissed his way up Grimmjow's jaw to his lips, breathing hot and heavy as they parted.

"Grimm," he moaned, his thrusts becoming shallow and slow before he came to a stop, rolling off of his lover.

There was a momentary silence, only the heavy breathing sounding before Grimmjow finally shifted his boneless body. "Now can you fuckin' untie me?"

Ichigo croaked out a laugh, rolling to his side to look at Grimmjow, one hand lazily winding up his long arms before reaching the tie, letting the material fall away.

Grimmjow sighed in satisfaction, his hand sliding down around Ichigo's shoulder, letting another silence fall before he finally said, "Ichigo, I don't know if I can help you with whatever it is that you're worrying about, fuck, I can't even guarantee that I'll know what you're fuckin' saying. But I can promise you that I'll listen, I can promise you that I'll try to understand. You can yell and scream, curse me, fuck, you can even attack me. I'll listen to it all. I want to know what you're feeling."

He laughed at himself, rubbing his face with his spare hand. "Fuck me, I don't even know what I'm saying. I guess all I can promise you is that I'll love you, no matter what you say."

He glanced down at Ichigo in the silence that followed, gaping and choking on his own breath as he saw the tears Ichigo was fighting so hard to keep back. He had never seen Ichigo cry, not once and it was almost mind blowing to see it now.

"Are… are you crying?"

"Hell no," Ichigo snapped, blushing as he punched his shoulder, blinking the stubborn liquid back.

Grimmjow laughed, head falling back as he stroked Ichigo's arm. "Please Ichigo, I want to know what the fuck is going on. Don't you think you've ignored me long enough?"

There was more silence.

Finally Grimmjow shifted, staring down at Ichigo's scowling face before quietly, hesitantly asking, "Is… is it the house?"

"…"

Grimmjow pushed himself up, staring at Ichigo's now very confused face, eyebrows peaked up, one slightly higher than the other, a slight pout on moist lips as he considered. "Huh… what… what are you saying?"

"You told me when you first came over to the house that it was boring. Don't you remember?"

Ichigo cocked his head, also sitting up. "Uh, no. I don't remember anything like that."

"Fuck Ichigo, at least remember what _you _said. When you came, you said it was boring."

Ichigo finally laughed, eyes crinkling as he attempted to hide his amusement. "You… you actually think I'd be worried about that?"

Grimmjow growled indignantly. "Well, if it's not that, then is it me?"

Ichigo stared at him as if he had gone mad. "What? You really think… you really think that _you're _the problem?"

"Fuck Ichigo, I don't _know_! That's why I'm asking."

Suddenly awkward, Ichigo traced a circle with a single digit onto Grimmjow's bare chest.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow warned.

"It's not you Grimmjow!" He paused, glancing up at Grimmjow. "Have you ever thought… about getting married?"

Grimmjow frowned, his other hand resting on Ichigo's chest. "I don't think that's legal in this country Ichigo. But… I mean, yeah, I guess if you want to get married we could… well, fuck, I just haven't thought about it."

"Not to me Grimmjow," he continued haltingly. "To… to a woman."

"A woman?" Grimmjow frowned, answering as if it were obvious, "Why would I want to marry a woman?"

The simple answer sent Ichigo's heart flying but he reined it in as he began quietly, "It's just that… Rukia said something to me…"

"Rukia? You're listening to _Rukia _now? Fuck Ichigo!"

"Well, it's just that… it's just that she said some things…" he trailed off, afraid to meet Grimmjow's eyes.

"What sort of things?" Grimmjow's voice rumbled dangerously and he glared down at his suddenly shy lover.

"Like…" he paused, swallowing a little as he continued to trace the torturously gentle touch on his still damp body. "Like how you were a womaniser and can basically have any man or woman you want so… uh, why chose me sort of thing."

"And…?" Grimmjow probed, still scowling at Ichigo.

"That I don't have a proper job and I'm just out of school… that maybe you'd get bored of me."

"Fuck Ichigo! Why the fuck are you listening to her bullshit?"

"I didn't want to, she just randomly blurted it off over the phone," he snapped, lowering his head again.

"Fine… anything else you want to add?"

Tears began to pool again, slipping down his cheek as he stared up at Grimmjow, chocolate depths shimmering. "And that you might get ridiculed for going out with me. I mean, I don't have anything to offer you and what if people look down on you. I hate that idea. It makes me mad. I mean-"

Grimmjow silenced him by pressing his lips onto his, slowing it before releasing him and holding him tight. "Ichigo, I don't give a fuck. Honestly… my secretary found out about you and me through Nnoitra and he made some snide remark. He was out of work for a week from the verbal and physical abuse I gave him. You know, everything you say you're doing to me, I'd be doing to you. You _are _just out of school and I'm twenty six. Yet I'm still dating you. You were probably delusional when you confessed and still I fucked you. I basically said, 'fuck you,' to society and 'fuck you,' to my friends that laughed."

He pulled him away to stare at him, scowling deeply, a possessiveness like never before sweeping over him, wave by wave. "I swear, keep you from your friends, your band, and never let you sleep. I don't give a flying fuck. Know why? Because, as I've said already, _you are mine._ I'm selfish and I'm going to keep you whether you like it or not. Why does it matter if you're younger? Who gives a fuck if you only have your band to support you? I certainly don't give a shit. And really, you think I'm going to go fuckin' random people when I get bored? Ichigo, you don't seem to understand, there will never be the option to leave. Ever."

Ichigo chuckled, grinning up at his lover in relief. "I'm sorry for avoiding you Grimm."

"Yeah, you better fuckin' be. It pisses me off you don't believe me when I say I fuckin' love you."

"Why did you tie me up?" he asked curiously, snuggling close to his now calming partner.

"I was stupid enough to listen to a mate's advice. Nelliel thought it'd be funny to try, so I thought, why not?" Then he scowled. "But, let's not do that again. I hate not being able to touch you." As he said that, he leant down to Ichigo's neck, sucking sharply. "Sorry, didn't get the chance before."

Ichigo slapped him away, glaring up at him before resting his head on his chest. "Make-up sex really is the best," Ichigo mused.

Grimmjow laughed, the vibrations sending pleasurable tingles through Ichigo, his hand tracing along his bare back giving him goose-bumps. "Fuck you looked so sexy Ichi," he growled out, shivering slightly at the thought. "I wanted to fuck you senseless."

There was a silence as they simply enjoyed each other's body heat before Ichigo's phone shrilled.

"Fuck," Grimmjow growled, grabbing the offending object and glaring at the screen. _Rukia. _"What?" he snapped out as he flicked the phone open.

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaimed in protest, reaching out to grab his phone.

Grimmjow tucked it to his chest before rolling onto Ichigo, kissing him deeply, making the younger male moan into it.

Slipping the phone out and beside them, he smirked as he began to suck on his nipples, any thought of the phone slowly dripping from Ichigo's mind.

"I love you Ichi," Grimmjow rumbled out, grinding against Ichigo, making him throw a hand across his face to hide his embarrassment as an extremely loud whine slid from his mouth.

Biting Ichigo's shoulder roughly, he grasped hard onto the man's hips as he ground harder. "Ichigo," he threatened.

"Gri-Grimm," he moaned out, arching his back as Grimmjow twisted a caramel nipple around with his tongue, teeth scraping over. "I love you too," he panted in reply, his hands fisting lengths of blue hair as Grimmjow dipped further to his newly awakened erection, the hot tongue going up the length before he engulfed the tip.

"Gah," Ichigo cried out, thighs shaking in pleasure, fingers grasping his cobalt locks in a death-hold, chocolate pools glassy, lips open as gasps and cries continued to slip from them endlessly.

Grimmjow continued his endeavour, pressing his lover for more sounds, smirking in content. _Yeah, fuck you, you little ugly black haired bitch. He's moaning for _me.

"Ichi," he growled out, sucking on the side of his now throbbing member. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even be able to remember your name. What do you think about that?"

"Do it," he groaned back as he thrust his hips up into Grimmjow's awaiting mouth, burning depths staring into Grimmjow's aquamarine ones.

Grimmjow grinned at the challenge written there and lowered his mouth once again, sucking and swallowing over his member, one of his hands wrapping around Ichigo's waist, the other tugging and twisting his nipples, loving the way it made him cry out.

"… love you," Ichigo moaned out, sultry voice deep and husky as he floated in ecstasy. "Grimm… I love you."

Needless to say, Rukia didn't call again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a little while to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Thanks for reading as always and for taking the time to review. It's really appreciated!  
Oh, P.S. You guys should read another story I'm working on. It's about Ichigo. He gets turned into a girl and… yeah :) Do it. I dare you.**

XXX

Grimmjow crossed his legs, cursing Ichigo a thousand times in his mind, glaring at him as he practically slid around his microphone stand, practiced fingers slithering down the length before grasping it tight, his brown depths smoky with hunger as the lyrics rolled off the smug lips.

_And you make me scream,_

_When you run those hands,_

_Run those hands along my body and,_

_Rip these moans from lips. _

Ichigo smirked, his mouth hanging open as he paused for breath, eyes smouldering before he continued with, _"And you make me crazy, oh so crazy, when you let your body do the talking." _He ran a sinful hand down his chest, tugging at the ripped grey shirt, then down to his tightly bound thighs, freezing before slamming his body forward in time with the music. _"Let your body do the talking, the kind of talking that makes me… scream…"_

Nnoitra chuckled as he watched Ichigo, glancing at his friend without remorse. "You really do have it bad Grimm. I've never seen you so unhinged."

Grimmjow growled, downing three shots in quick succession. "Shut up Nnoitra. You're not any better." He glanced down at the semi that Nnoitra was sporting proudly but he just laughed, flashing a toothy smile.

"Well, it can't be helped can it? Ichi looks much too good up on stage, running those hands all over that damn body." He cursed quietly to himself, sucking his bottom lip as he watched Ichigo continue to move and dance.

Punching him, Grimmjow sneered as he toppled off his chair. "Get your fuckin' eyes off him."

Nnoitra pouted, climbing back up onto the chair. "What, you going to bash up every guy that has their eyes glued to him?"

Grimmjow growled as he glanced around at the hungry eyes, young women and a few young men-even some older-leaning forward eagerly as Ichigo sang. He practically screamed, _'Fuck me.' _

What was worse was Ichigo didn't even know. He was going to have to have a few fucking words with him. If he kept it up, he was going to get pounced.

As the band rounded up their song, Ichigo pulled back, flashing a stunning smile to the audience before stepping down and getting immediately flocked.

Pissed, Grimmjow stood, trying desperately to push his way through the group of people as he watched men and women alike, stroked his arms, grabbed his shirt, grabbed legs, touched his hair… everything. They were touching everything that Grimmjow owned. The only thing he owned that he ever cared about anyway. Ichigo seemed a little overwhelmed, blinking in surprise at their cries and coos and he was almost completely submerged when his eyes met Grimmjow.

His lip quirked, tugging at the previously frowning mouth before he softened, breaking out into a rare and rather large grin.

The crowd noticed the change and all followed his line of sight to the feral looking Grimmjow. At Ichigo's smile, he fastened towards him, eager to have his hands on him-to have him by his side and he pushed past, reaching out to take his hand before pulling Ichigo into a tight embrace, locking him in a passionate kiss.

Ichigo had frozen in surprise, not used to the affection in public and slightly embarrassed having everyone staring, but it was soon wiped away as Grimmjow's tongue flicked out, tracing Ichigo's bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth and he kissed back, moaning faintly as his fingers wound into Grimmjow's locks, eyes closing in bliss.

Ichigo began to dominate the kiss, growling quietly-a mixture of approval and warning-when Grimmjow's hands travelled around his waist, gently ghosting over the pert ass he was so fond of.

They were pulled apart however when Renji tapped him on the shoulder, grinning at his clearly worked up friend. "You should probably get that done later. We have to get away from the stage."

Ichigo blushed, glancing at the astonished fans, ducking his head slightly, scowling as he grabbed Grimmjow's arm roughly, dragging him to the staff area, pushing him up against the cool bathroom wall, not bothering with locking it as he began to kiss Grimmjow again.

"You're such a little bitch," Grimmjow hissed out as Ichigo bit his neck, hands tight on lighter toned hips, kissing the mark moments later.

"And why's that?" he asked, moaning when Grimmjow placed his own hands on Ichigo's hips, grinding them together.

He grabbed Ichigo close, slamming his burning hands into Ichigo's and pinning them to the wall as Ichigo's legs wrapped around his waist. "You don't even know how fuckin' good you look up there."

Ichigo smirked as he kissed the furrowed brow, licking the shell of an ear after. "Well thanks."

Grimmjow growled, roughly dragging his blunt nails down Ichigo's arching back. "It's not good."

Ichigo gave a small moan when Grimmjow's finger slid down past the band of his pants and down the length of him. "W-why not?"

Grimmjow unzipped Ichigo's pants, allowing him room to manage Ichigo's thrumming erection as Ichigo began to unzip his with fumbling fingers, shaking in pleasure as Grimmjow pumped him quickly. "Because," he snarled, kissing Ichigo once again, his voice husky and harsh from desire as he snapped out, "I hate that other people look at you. I already have to live the fact that some fuckin' crazy had his hands all over you and now it's like you're basically asking fuckin' strangers to rape you when you get off the stage."

Ichigo's head fell back as Grimmjow continued his hard pace, a half sob, half moan of pleasure slipping from his lips as he stroked Grimmjow's own member. "N-no I'm not," he managed to get out, pissed despite how desperately he wanted to bang Grimmjow. "I wasn't asking for anything."

"Then why the fuck did you need to look like that?" he demanded, biting on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Mh-ah!" a cry of pleasure was ripped from his throat as Grimmjow pushed him over the edge. He bucked and arched his back, one hand firmly on Grimmjow's shoulder as his other hand became desperately erratic from the waves of pleasure.

Ichigo's forehead fell to Grimmjow's shoulder as he continued to shudder in pleasure as Grimmjow hadn't let up his hold on him and he forced Grimmjow to follow him, cum coating their hands and clothed shirts. He didn't answer Grimmjow's question immediately but rather, he released the trembling member and wove both arms around his neck, hoisting himself up further so his face was slightly above Grimmjow then lowering himself, using Grimmjow almost like a pole, loving the friction of his unclothed appendage against him.

A moan left his throat and he grasped Grimmjow's face with both hands, still lowering and hoisting himself up, eyes burning at half-mast. "Look like what?"

Grimmjow choked back a curse as Ichigo continued to rub against him, clothed ass brushing over the tip of his newly awakened erection. "Like that," he told him, head pointing towards the mirror on the opposite wall, revealing the couple.

Ichigo stared at himself, past being embarrassed at his completely hungry and satisfied face-his head back against the wall, hands tight on Grimmjow's shoulders and legs wrapped around the slim waist. His mouth hung open as he panted, each of Grimmjow's kisses leaving behind the feeling of lava, burning holes of desire and painful ecstasy.

Ichigo's head fell to the side when Grimmjow's hands began to crawl up his sides, pulling the dirtied shirt over his head and he stared at him. "I only look like this because of you," he replied, tugging off Grimmjow's shirt as well as they continued to let their hands wander, press and tug, touch and kiss… "The only thing I was thinking when I was on that stage was how much I wanted you to have your hands on me… about us doing exactly this…"

Grimmjow's desperation grew even more at the words, beyond pleased to know those looks were for him, only him-not just an act.

Ichigo smiled, leaning down to kiss him when the door slammed opened and a balding man in a blue jump-suit pushed a rolling bucket inside, eyes going wide with surprise at the sight of the pair of them in such a position.

"Oh my-my-goodness… I-I'm so sorry-" the old man began to stutter out, obviously torn between staying and going, mop switching from hand to hand nervously.

"Then get the fuck away," Grimmjow growled fiercely before blinking when Ichigo untangled his hands from Grimmjow's cobalt locks hurriedly, untangling himself, zipping up quickly and gathering up his shirt.

He bowed to the man a few times, clearly apologetic. "I'm so sorry Jun. I forgot-I uh…" Ichigo bowed again. "We'll get out of your way right away."

XXX

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably as he drove them home, glaring at Ichigo now and then. "Look at the fuckin' state I'm in. And it's all your fault, because you wouldn't just make that old man go. We could have fucked there you know."

Ichigo glared straight back, crossing his arms. "It's his job to clean. It would be rude to make him wait. And besides…" Ichigo flushed, ears burning. "I-I got a little carried away. We shouldn't be doing it in a public bathroom."

"It's a staff bathroom," Grimmjow told him, smirking.

"There isn't much difference," Ichigo snapped back, frowning a little. "Be-besides, that's not the point. I'd feel un-" he stopped short as his phone sounded, glancing at Grimmjow apologetically before answering. "Hello?"

Grimmjow's blue orbs shot over to him, concerned when Ichigo froze, mouth open in surprise before a vicious scowl settled. "Why the hell are you calling me?"

Another beat and Ichigo frowned a little, unsure, his eyes finding Grimmjow's before he stared back at the road. He gave a cruel laugh before whispering into the phone, his voice filled with malice, "I don't care what you say. You aren't going to scare me." His voice turned even more icy and vicious as he spat out, "You come near me or Grimmjow and I _will _kill you. I don't know how you got out, or what you want but I'm not going to let it happen a second time." Then he snapped the phone closed, holding it tightly in his hands.

By this time, Grimmjow had pulled over, having guessed who was on the phone but desperately hoping he was wrong. He waited for Ichigo to speak, though he needed to wait a few minutes because Ichigo's jaw was so tight Grimmjow could see the muscles and veins and he was shaking in anger.

"That… that was Toshiro."

Grimmjow cursed, quickly dialling Nnoitra's number on his phone, casting a wary look at his angered lover. "You should call your friends and tell them to watch out," he told Ichigo.

He didn't move for a second but finally he pressed a few digits, glancing out the window as it dialled.

Grimmjow frowned. He didn't like Ichigo being angry (unless it was directed at him, then it was fucking cute), he didn't like him being sad… but most of all, he hated him being scared. And for the first time, he looked it as he called his friends. But as usual, that fear wasn't directed at his own safety.

"Nnoitra."

Nnoitra hummed a little and Grimmjow could imagine him cocking his head, grin spreading as he said, "Well hello Grimm. Is there a problem? Ichi got you down?"

"Stop being a fuckin' idiot and listen for a second. Toshiro managed to get away somehow-or so he says-but I wanted to call you to say-"

"Don't worry," Nnoitra told him seriously, all teasing gone from his tone. "I'll keep my eyes open for him. I'll help you keep an eye on Ichi as well."

Grimmjow nodded, despite the fact Nnoitra couldn't see. "Just what I'd expect."

"See ya," Nnoitra told him before the phone beeped and their conversation ended.

Ichigo shifted in his seat, phone still on his ear. "I'm just calling to tell you. I don't even know if anything will happen but just… look out for yourself… please?"

His head bowed forward as he listened to the reply, a little relief descending on his features. "Okay, good. I'll see you later."

Grimmjow turned in his seat, facing Ichigo fully as he hung up. "So who was that?"

Ichigo avoided the probing stare, fiddling with his phone. "J-just Renji."

"Really? So you sound like that when you're calling Renji, do you?"

Grimacing, Ichigo tried to get out of the car. He didn't want to have to explain.

But the lock snapped shut and before Ichigo could unlock it, Grimmjow flicked on child lock, smirking as he watched him desperately try to open the door, back turned before he finally turned around, glaring daggers at the blue haired man.

"Unlock the door Grimmjow."

"Not until you tell me who you were calling, sounding so fuckin' affectionate."

Ichigo grit his teeth before growling out, "I wasn't _affectionate. _I was just worried."

"About who?"

"Why the hell are you so interested? Let's just focus on getting home and keeping out of trouble."

Grimmjow crossed his arms, waiting for Ichigo to answer his question.

Ichigo scowled under the intensity of his stare before looking away. "I was only calling her to make sure she was okay."

Grimmjow felt his irritation pique and possessiveness rise with it. "You're fuckin' talking about Rukia… aren't you?"

The fact Ichigo didn't meet his eyes confirmed it.

Silently, Grimmjow unlocked the door, staring at Ichigo impatiently.

When Ichigo didn't move, watching his cobalt haired lover warily, Grimmjow cursed. "Fuck Ichigo, get out the car."

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

Grimmjow could hardly hold back his anger, waving his hand roughly. "You heard me. Get the fuck out. Go visit Rukia if you're that concerned about her."

"What the hell Grimmjow?" Ichigo's brow furrowed and his mouth hung open slightly in confusion. "I'm not getting back together with her! I was only worrie-"

"Yeah, you're fuckin' worried about her. I get it, so just go already."

Ichigo jabbed Grimmjow's chest, anger flashing through chocolate pools. "Bastard, just listen here. You can't expect me not to call her. I didn't want her to get hurt like last time. I'd do exactly the same if _you_ were my ex-no matter how freaking annoying you were."

Grimmjow sneered, too angry to listen to anything he had to say. "Well then go help her Ichigo. That's what you want to do isn't it?" He slammed his hands on the steering wheel, staring ahead. "Fuck Ichigo, just go. I thought you'd let her go, but turns out you still think about her, about how to keep her safe…"

An eyebrow arched in exasperation and he opened his mouth to reply but Grimmjow turned to him, furious, and shouted, "Ichigo, get the _fuck _out."

Ichigo stuttered a little, confused, but he did as he was told, getting out of the car quickly.

Grimmjow reached across and slammed the door before he screeched away, leaving Ichigo on the side of the road as cold rain began to pour.


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo was still staring down the road after Grimmjow drove off, feeling hot tears begin to well stubbornly. "Shit!"

Wiping them roughly, he took a few deep breaths. He hated that when it came to Grimmjow he was so… vulnerable. The hurt at being literally left at the side of the road was a thousand times worse than his anger at Grimmjow's stubborn stupidity.

Of course he'd call Rukia. He was right… wasn't he? He rubbed his arm absently, shivering in the rain. He hadn't even brought his jacket with him.

Staring down at his phone, he considered his options. It would be awkward to go home but he wanted to apologise quickly. Although… _Shit! It's not like what I did was bad. It's the first time I've talked to her since the whole Toshiro issue and… I mean, I wasn't exactly happy calling either. _

He thought back to the awkward phone call. Dialling in her number had been easy, even if he had deleted it from his phone; he knew it off by heart.

"…"

"_Hello?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, not understanding her silence._

"_Oh!" came the reply before an awkward, "Uh… oh… hi."_

"…"

"_Did you call me for something?" she asked, a little strange._

_It was then it hit him. The last time Rukia had called him, she had listened to them… make love. _

_Ichigo blushed deeply at the thought, coughing in surprise. "Ah… yeah, sorry about that."_

_It seems she understood his apology and also cleared her throat awkwardly, embarrassment colouring her tone. "D-don't worry about it."_

Then of course, he'd told her about Toshiro. He sighed as he dialled the number, putting it to his ear. Maybe he'd stay at someone else's house, until Grimmjow calmed down.

"Hello?" Renji's voice came, a little concerned. "Are you okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave a chuckle, glancing around at the dark and wet road. "I could be worse. Could you please come and pick me up? Grimmjow left me at the side of the road."

There was a pause and Ichigo was sure Renji wanted to press for details but he held his tongue and replied, "Yeah, 'course. Just tell me where to go and I'll get to you in a few minutes."

Sighing in relief, Ichigo smiled. "Thanks Renji. It just looks like I have some damage control to manage."

XXX

Thanking Renji, Ichigo stepped out of his car, jogging up the steps to his house. He paused for a moment before letting himself in, sighing in relief the moment he was through the door.

He was freezing cold and wet and it was even worse outside. On top of that, he was just glad to be home so he could sort this mess out. Maybe Grimmjow wasn't so angry. When he stripped of his tee-shirt in the middle of the entrance way, he noticed that the hallway table had been knocked, the pens, papers, letters, keys and vase that were there had been strewn about, some scattered on the floor.

Maybe he hadn't calmed down then.

Leaving his pants on, Ichigo warily ascended the stairs. "Grimm…? Grimmjow?"

There was no reply so when he reached the top of the stairs; he looked around, down the hallway to the bathroom, the second bedroom and then their bedroom.

Pushing open their bedroom door, he bit his lip anxiously. What if he was still mad? "Grimm?"

Freezing, his hand still on the doorknob, Ichigo stared at Grimmjow.

He was near the window, held down by at least four big men, with tape over his mouth. One of the men was holding a gun up to his head. There were another two standing nearby and all of them were watching Ichigo.

They looked quite similar-bulky and all with short cropped hair and wearing black.

Something akin to fear pulsed through Ichigo's veins as he released the doorknob, hands shaking a little as he stared at Grimmjow.

Then he was just pissed, a vicious glare appearing as he growled out, low from anger, "Get your hands off Grimmjow. Right. Now."

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

Ichigo swirled around, stumbling back slightly when Toshiro entered the bedroom as well, a small handgun in his own hand.

Leaning forward, Ichigo readied himself to launch at the man but Toshiro waggled a finger, smiling manically. "Uh-uh. Do that and you might find your…" he paused, not willing to say 'lover.' "Your friend has a few less brain cells."

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow who was staring at him, anger and concern darkening the teal orbs. "W-what do you want then?"

Toshiro raised a delicate eyebrow. "Is that really something you need to ask? I want you to say you'll be mine and give yourself to me… fully."

Holding back a look of revulsion, Ichigo considered, stepping back a little from the ivory haired man. "I-if I do that… you'll let him go?"

"Oh no," Toshiro replied, shaking his head as if it were obvious. "But we won't kill him and he'll be comfortable. You have to understand, if we were to let him go, you wouldn't need to stick around."

Swallowing, Ichigo glanced between his lover and Toshiro. If he said 'yes', Toshiro would keep Grimmjow safe but he would be forced to become the crazy man's lover, but if he said 'no', Toshiro would kill Grimmjow and he'd probably force him to become his lover afterwards.

Toshiro heaved a sigh when Ichigo didn't reply. "You're really quite easy to manipulate once you find the right leverage," he drawled. "Fortunately for me, your desire to keep your friends safe overrides any sense of self preservation. Now… decide Ichigo, or that pretty little head will be splattered across your floor."

The man holding the gun cocked it, lowering it once again to Grimmjow's head to emphasise the point.

Licking his dry lips, Ichigo forced himself to calm down, despite the raging heartbeat in his chest. "Fine," he finally snapped. "You sick bastard… I'll do it. Just don't-don't hurt him."

Toshiro grinned, nodding again. "Finally Ichigo, you're seeing things my way. Now, I want to hear you say it."

Flushing, Ichigo stepped back when Toshiro stepped forward.

"Say, _'I am yours.'_ Go on, say it."

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow, hesitating.

"Say it," Toshiro growled impatiently.

Taking a breath, Ichigo closed his eyes before opening them once again and he glanced purposefully at Grimmjow before he turned back to Toshiro. "I am… yours."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, trying to work out if those words were truly pointed to him. Shooting an icy glare at Grimmjow, he finally nodded to the men. "Take him out of here."

"Wait!" Ichigo cried, reaching out to him. "Where are you taking him?"

"Stay still Ichigo!" Toshiro told him sternly as the men dragged Grimmjow from the room, kicking and screaming.

Ichigo watched, hand clenching and unclenching as he tried to still his desire to follow. "Where are you taking him?" he repeated.

Toshiro recoiled, as if the question offended him. "Forget about him Ichigo. You're mine now."

Glaring at the man, Ichigo stilled himself, hoping that all of his hate was getting through. "I am not yours," he spat out, disgusted.

Shaking in rage, Toshiro threw open the closed bedroom door. "Stand him up!"

Ichigo lurched forward, stopping a little behind Toshiro as Grimmjow was held up by the four men.

Levelling his gun at him, Toshiro fired.

"No!" Ichigo screamed, trying desperately to push past Toshiro, stopped by the two free men who roughly grabbed his arms in their vice-like grip.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide in surprise at the shot as pain stormed through his veins before he scowled, trying to silence his muffled cries. Good thing that Toshiro wasn't an overly good shot. The bullet only grazed his left arm but it hurt like a bitch.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo screeched, scratching, biting, kicking and punching-doing anything to get the men away from him.

"Ichigo!" Toshiro shouted out, gun once again pointed at Grimmjow, making him fall completely limp as he waited for the next shot. "Stop it. Come with me if you don't want him to die and do exactly what I tell you. I want to _believe _that you want me."

Jerking away from the iron hold of the men, Ichigo straightened, glancing at Grimmjow in concern before his eyes once again found icy blue ones.

There was a silence, thick like a stage curtain before Ichigo spoke, his voice heavy with disgust, "Th-then what do you want me to do?" He hated the resignation in his own voice and hated the way Toshiro's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Go to the bed."

Ichigo's mouth opened then closed before opening once again. He wanted him to what? "W-what?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, gun back to Grimmjow. "Go to the bed."

Taking a deep breath and swallowing audibly, Ichigo began to walk towards the bed, suddenly numb.

"Now strip."

Ichigo stared at him from his position on the bed, feeling himself begin to shake. _Shit. Stop shaking dammit! I'm not scared. I can get out of this… I can get out of this! _

Growling, Toshiro shook the gun slightly. "When I tell you to do something, do it and do it quick!"

Fumbling with his jeans, he finally managed to pry them off but he didn't release them, rather he held them close, staring up at Toshiro.

"The rest," Toshiro practically screeched.

Quickly, Ichigo stripped them off.

"Throw them aside," Toshiro purred.

Ichigo let them fall to the floor, shame and embarrassment making him red and he bowed his head, his bangs falling into his eyes, water still running from the wet locks.

"Stand up straight Ichigo, don't be afraid. I want to see your face."

Ichigo stared down for a second longer. If he was going to do this, he wasn't going to be a chicken about it-even if it felt a hundred times worse because he could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him.

Then he straightened, glaring at Toshiro as he stood.

Taking a few minutes to admire him, he grinned appreciatively, the desire burning in his eyes so revolting to Ichigo he had to keep himself from dry reaching.

"Now Ichigo, sit on the bed and spread your legs," he commanded, his voice thick with lust, eyes hooded in excitement.

Ichigo's face burned at the request and he stood a moment longer before getting quickly to the bed. If he hesitated much, Toshiro would shoot Grimmjow and he couldn't have that.

His heart began to pound and his legs shook as he spread them, his face turned away. It wasn't just Toshiro and Grimmjow watching him-the six henchmen were also watching and it made Ichigo feel so very, very dirty.

"Put out your hand Ichigo."

Ichigo's head snapped up and he stared at Toshiro as he extended his free hand, a tube of lubricant sitting in his palm. He watched the bottle, as if waiting to be told that he was joking before his gaze wandered back up to Toshiro's cold eyes.

"You're lucky I'm doing this for you Ichigo," Toshiro told him, his voice low with irritation and desire. "If you don't hurry up, I'll just have to do this without any lubricant at all."

"_I'll just have to do this without any lubricant at all." _

Ichigo moved back, despite himself, staring at the outstretched hand. He actually… so it was… they were actually going to…

"Ichigo," he warned.

His brown eyes found Grimmjow's-the fierce anger and concern and the possessiveness written clearly in every line. If he wanted to keep that precious face intact, he would have to do exactly what Toshiro wanted.

Ichigo's hand moved out, accepting the tube and he poured some of the scented liquid onto his hand. He didn't know where Toshiro had found it, but he knew it wasn't his… he never bought strawberry smelling lube.

Staring up at Toshiro, he waited for the next set of instructions.

"Now, get yourself ready."

He hoped he hadn't heard what he thought he'd heard… but of course, what else would they be using the lube for?

At the darkening of Toshiro's eyes, Ichigo hastily brought his fingers down to his entrance, pausing for a second before slipping a finger in.

His eyes slid closed and he tried to imagine himself away when he heard Toshiro's moan of pleasure.

He remembered when he had given Grimmjow a show and he felt heat flood his body at the thought. Brows furrowed and caramel lips hung open as he focused on that memory…

_Then Ichigo let out a small sound of pleasure and slight discomfort as the digit slipped in before he pulled it out, circling around the ring of muscles before pushing in again, shuddering at the sensation._

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Grimmjow growled, rocking in irritation. "Ichigo, let me go."_

_Ichigo's head fell back as another finger was added, mouth open, a saliva bridge breaking as he rocked back and forth on his fingers._

A small moan broke free from his lips-imaging Grimmjow he could do.

"_Ichigo," his voice rumbled, deep and husky from desire._

He shuddered slightly at the memory, Grimmjow's voice stroking the deepest fire within him, making his shreds of control disappear.

_Ichigo couldn't even smirk, he just watched him as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out, finally deciding it was time to push Grimmjow even further and he let his fingers slide over his prostate, crying in ecstasy, the sound trailing off into a moan as he whispered out, "Grimm."_

The name almost slipped from his lips but he reined it in, eye fluttering open as reality hit him.

He watched Toshiro watch _him… _watch him rock back and forth on his own fingers. Though he had been turned on when thinking about Grimmjow, he couldn't be turned on as he watched Toshiro.

"A-alright," Toshiro managed to get out, his voice shaking slightly. "Now, move back against the pillows."

Ichigo felt the familiar fear snake through his veins as he took in the full situation. He was really going to be raped by Toshiro.

Toshiro wasn't watching him at that moment; he was busy releasing himself from his own pants, using the lube to coat his length fully.

Then he turned to Ichigo, smiling wickedly as he lowered himself to the bed, crawling towards him.

Ichigo's fingers had stilled and he backed up even further as Toshiro approached, hovering over him.

Toshiro leaned down to kiss him, one hand gently stroking his face, the other reaching for the bedside table to place down his gun.

As the cold lips met his, he fought disgust and kissed back, an idea suddenly coming to mind.

He pretended to moan into the kiss, both arms snaking around Toshiro's neck, legs wrapping around the slim waist before he rolled them over.

Toshiro was surprised-frightened even, but then Ichigo smirked, his eyes darkening in what he (mistakenly) assumed was lust and he leaned down, lips meeting the smaller male's passionately, forcing a broken moan to fall from Toshiro's lips.

One of his hands travelled Toshiro's side, stroking along the thin body and causing him to shudder in pure desire while his other reached towards the bedside table.

Easily, his fingers grasped onto the slightly warm metal and he snatched it up, rolling over once again, Toshiro positioned in his lap, one hand around his throat as he held the weapon flush against the ivory haired man's temple.

A cruel grin, one that promised all the worst sorts of hell began to crawl its way up Ichigo's face, eyes flashing dangerously… savagely. "Now boys, you better let Grimmjow go, or your boss's 'pretty little head' will be no-fucking-more."

XXX

**A psycho, pissed Ichigo, promising death to all those that mess with him? Yes please!**

**So, hope you guys liked this chapter. (Except for… you know, Ichigo being forced to do what Toshiro tells him and what not. Guess that sucks.) **

**But anyway, thanks for taking the time to read it but you better review, otherwise Ichigo will be mad and you might find you also have a few less brain cells… or look a mite less pretty! Thanks guys! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**It seems great minds think alike because Miko Vampire was thinking the exact same thing I was-Grimmjow time :)**

**I just wanted to have this chapter going over how Grimmjow felt about the whole thing. So… here you are! **

**Thanks guys for your continued reading and reviews, they keep me alive haha :) Well, not really, but I really do appreciate it and they make it worth it. So, enjoy and thanks!**

XXX

_Grimmjow sneered, too angry to listen to anything he had to say. "Well then go help her Ichigo. That's what you want to do isn't it?" He slammed his hands on the steering wheel, staring ahead. "Fuck Ichigo, just go. I thought you'd let her go, but turns out you still think about her, about how to keep her safe…"_

_An eyebrow arched in exasperation and he opened his mouth to reply but Grimmjow turned to him, furious, and shouted, "Ichigo, get the _fuck_ out."_

_Ichigo stuttered a little, confused, but he did as he was told, getting out of the car quickly. _

_Grimmjow reached across and slammed the door before he screeched away, leaving Ichigo on the side of the road as cold rain began to pour._

XXX

Grimmjow cursed again, slamming his hands down as he threw his head back against the car seat. "Fuck me!"

He was so pissed but at the same time he wanted to stop the car and let him back in. He twitched; his whole torn and he found himself looking into the rear-view mirror.

Now, if Grimmjow had turned a moment earlier, he would have seen Ichigo's tears but he hadn't. No, he'd turned when Ichigo had scowled, staring down at his phone.

Rukia was the first thing to come to his mind when he saw that and he cussed, speeding up.

_Damn, _he thought to himself, teeth gritting together so much he was sure to have sanded them down. Jealous… how ridiculous. Ichigo had made him jealous…

"Fuck," he growled out. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was acting like a fucking crazy person.

Who gave a shit that he was talking to her? He trusted Ichigo, didn't he? He didn't trust her, that was true, but he certainly trusted Ichigo. Then why was he so fucking mad?

Jealousy was a nutter.

Ichigo had been right, he was only warning her. But… fuck did it make him pissed. Ichigo shouldn't care about her! It…

_Fuck… I'm being nothing but a jealous bitch and on top of that, I'm whining like a bitch as well. Fuck my life. What the fuck have you done to me Ichigo? _

His berry had screwed him up so bad. Now he was some fucked up crazy. Somehow Ichigo still stayed with him despite that...

But that was hardly the point! It was because of how he'd sounded. As if some fucking weight was off his shoulders-he shouldn't sound like that when calling an ex.

Not wanting to think on how messed up the whole thing was, Grimmjow just turned up the music, hoping to drown out all thoughts.

Unfortunately, it was Ichigo's silky voice that slipped through the speakers.

"_I don't understand,_

_I just can't see,_

_Why do you hate me?_

_Every word you speak,_

_It's like poison and you,_

_You drain the life out of me…"_

"Brilliant," Grimmjow muttered, flicking the channel.

"_You drain the life out of me."_

He blinked as the words echoed through his mind once again and he struggled to change the radio station, cursing his luck when another song of his came up."Why the hell are you so fuckin' popular?"

Finally finding a safe station, he continued home, turning up the music loud enough to make his ears ring and buzz. He couldn't even think to himself let alone think of Ichigo and that was just the way he wanted it.

He pulled into his drive eventually, parking it in the garage. He wasn't about to wander around in the rain. Sliding out, Grimmjow swung his keys around his finger, mind wandering to Ichigo as he opened the door that connected the garage to the kitchen.

Really, staying at Ichigo was pretty hard. Most of the time he couldn't stay mad because Ichigo looked so damn fuckable when he was angry, sometimes it was because Ichigo would look so sorry for himself he couldn't help it… other times it was because Ichigo was right and he was just being stubborn.

Now was one of those times. Though of course, he would definitely get a spanking over the way he spoke to Rukia, but…

_I mean, he wasn't asking her out. He was making sure she didn't get hurt-that she was safe. And he's fuckin' right… _He laughed wryly. _If I were his ex, he'd warn me. No matter how much of a dick I was. _Wasn't that something he loved-Ichigo's indiscrimination? That stubborn, caring nature?

Grimmjow paused, stopping near the entranceway, keys stilling on their way to the table. He should just go back. Besides… He glanced outside at the torrential rain-Ichigo would be freezing.

Grimmjow grinned at the idea of how pissed Ichigo would be-he could almost imagine him standing there-his orange hair pasted in random angry streaks as the rain poured, his lip curled up showing perfect, white canines, chocolate depths burning with the intensity of hell…

Then his grin dropped. On the other hand, Ichigo might be upset. He had basically told him to go back to Rukia. Wincing, he brought the keys up to his chest. He didn't even want to imagine that face, he couldn't handle it.

It was decided, he had to go back. Turning, Grimmjow froze at the sight of six men-all tall, bulky and fucking ugly-coming out through the kitchen-surrounding him and he staggered back, knocking into the table, the hand holding the keys reaching back to support himself the other held up defensively.

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

One of the largest men nodded to the others and they spread out, beginning to approach Grimmjow.

He hissed as a hand reached out to hold him, blocking the meaty appendage as he punched out.

His fist was knocked away so he followed up with a kick then delivered another punch with his other hand, hitting the man across the jaw.

Another man approached, punching Grimmjow in the side while he was distracted, kicking another of the men.

Spitting in irritation, Grimmjow jumped back, considering his options. The men were all large and though he was sure he could take them on, he didn't want to waste time when he could be with Ichigo.

_Ichigo… _He glanced around. He had to get to him.

Grimmjow sprinted up the stairs a little before leaping off, both legs towards the largest man's face. After knocking him back, he launched at the next man, elbow connecting with a nose as he pushed his way into the kitchen, only to be pulled back when someone clutched onto his leg.

He cursed, kicking the hand and managing to loosen the grip, trying to crawl away.

A few more hands grabbed him and a foot hit his side, making him cough as he tried to scrabble away.

Then something smashed across his back and he collapsed to the floor, laughing as he spat out blood when a foot pressed him to the floor and another pushed his face against wood.

His hands flailed, trying to smack away the men that held him.

"Get the fuck off me you stupid assholes."

"Not so fast."

Grimmjow hissed, eyes staring at the polished shoes that approached him. Then knees were bent and a face was lowered, ivory hair falling in icy eyes as a smile spread. "You're in quite the position my friend."

"You're not my fuckin' friend," Grimmjow snapped, hand flicking out as he tried to grab onto that smug face.

Toshiro stood, tutting at the man. "I'm afraid that just won't do Grimmjow. Now, tell me where Ichigo is."

"Let me go and I'll tell you something even better."

"Oh yes? What?"

Grimmjow snarled. "You haven't let me go yet."

Toshiro laughed, nodding at the men as they forced him up, pulling his head back by keeping a tight grip on his hair. "Let's try again, shall we? Where is Ichigo?"

Grimmjow laughed, struggling in the men's grip. "I left him by the side of the road," he replied, smirking.

Toshiro frowned. "Why?"

His face fell. Yes, why? He was being an idiot really… His head snapped back up and he glared. "None of your fuckin' business. He isn't coming home though, I can tell you that."

Toshiro considered, tapping his chin with an index finger before he nodded to the men. "Take him upstairs, I'll search the house."

Grimmjow shook from side to side in the tight grip, cursing the whole time he was dragged up the stairs. "I'll fuckin' kill you!" he cried, glaring at one of the men as they placed some tape over his mouth.

_Fuck! _he cursed to himself. _FUCK! _Anger coursed through him and he managed to get his legs back to the ground long enough to knock his head back into someone's forehead before he leaned forward and ripped an arm out of another's grip.

There were curses and screams of frustration but he couldn't hear it well as adrenaline rushed through his veins and his fist connected with a face, allowing his other arm to get free and he raced up the stairs, stumbling slightly at his bedroom door. If he could get to the window…

Then he was flat on the ground as at least five of the men tackled him, knocking what little hair was in his lungs, out in a breathy rush through his nose and he moaned into the tape when he was unceremoniously flipped over, a sharp punch delivered to his nose before he was dragged through his bedroom door and thrown to the floor, knees and hands on his back to keep him in place.

He mumbled, wriggling from side to side before he froze-a familiar voice coming up the stairs-a little hesitant and worried.

"Grimm…? Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow fought the men, moaning, wishing he could call out and tell Ichigo not to come up the stairs-to leave. He stopped moving when he felt cool metal knock against his temple and out of the corner of his eye he could see the barrel of a handgun. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

Ichigo's footsteps were audible now; a shadow flickered across the door before it was pushed open. "Grimm?"

He stared at Ichigo who stared back, surprise and horror claiming his features before his frown deepened and his eyebrows dipped, the sultry voice vicious as he spat out, "Get your hands off Grimmjow. Right. Now."

Grimmjow was so focused on Ichigo he didn't notice Toshiro approaching from behind, a small gun also in his hand as he said, "I'm afraid that's impossible."

Ichigo swirled around, stumbling back slightly when Toshiro entered the bedroom as well, a small handgun in his own hand.

Leaning forward, Ichigo readied himself to launch at the man but Toshiro waggled a finger, smiling manically. "Uh-uh. Do that and you might find your…" he paused, not willing to say 'lover.' "Your friend has a few less brain cells."

Grimmjow glared at Toshiro, wishing he could kill him with his eyesight. How he wished he could lay his hands on that thin neck...

Ichigo's brown orbs turned to him and he stared at Ichigo, hoping that he would just forget about him and go.

He almost hissed when Ichigo finally asked, "W-what do you want then?"

Toshiro raised a delicate eyebrow. "Is that really something you need to ask? I want you to say you'll be mine and give yourself to me… fully."

Ichigo looked like he was going to be sick as he considered those words while Grimmjow just found himself wishing his boyfriend cared more about his own safety. "I-if I do that… you'll let him go?"

"Oh no," Toshiro replied, shaking his head as if it were obvious. "But we won't kill him and he'll be comfortable. You have to understand, if we were to let him go, you wouldn't need to stick around."

Toshiro heaved a sigh when Ichigo didn't reply. "You're really quite easy to manipulate once you find the right leverage," he drawled. "Fortunately for me, your desire to keep your friends safe overrides any sense of self preservation. Now… decide Ichigo, or that pretty little head will be splattered across your floor."

The man holding the gun cocked it, lowering it once again to Grimmjow's head to emphasise the point and he glared at him. _The fuck do you think you're doing? Gutless asshole. _

His eyes found Ichigo's once again and he willed him to get what he was trying to say. _Go Ichigo!_

But Ichigo swallowed, licking his lips a little before finally snapping out, "Fine. You sick bastard… I'll do it. Just don't-don't hurt him."

Toshiro grinned, nodding again. "Finally Ichigo, you're seeing things my way. Now, I want to hear you say it."

Ichigo blushed, stepping back a little and Grimmjow felt twisted anger knife through him.

"Say, _'I am yours.'_ Go on, say it."

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow, hesitating.

"Say it," Toshiro growled impatiently.

Taking a breath, Ichigo closed his eyes before opening them once again and he glanced purposefully at Grimmjow.

His brows furrowed as he caught Ichigo's eyes. He was saying these words for him; still it hurt him to hear it all the same.

"I am… yours."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, trying to work out if those words were truly pointed to him. Shooting an icy glare at Grimmjow, he finally nodded to the men. "Take him out of here."

"Wait!" Ichigo cried, reaching out to him and Grimmjow struggled in the men's grip. "Where are you taking him?"

"Stay still Ichigo!" Toshiro told him sternly as the men dragged Grimmjow, hands and feet whipping out as he tried to get away, hoping he was hurting the men as he writhed.

The door closed and Grimmjow became more desperate, kicking a shin as he tried to push himself away. _Ichigo!_

Then the door was thrown open once again and Toshiro stood there, shaking in rage as he screeched, "Stand him up!"

Ichigo lurched forward, stopping a little behind Toshiro as Grimmjow was held up by the armpits.

Glaring into the man's icy eyes, he hoped with every fibre of his being that Toshiro burned-burned in hell.

Levelling his gun at him, Toshiro fired.

Grimmjow felt something like fire spread through his veins, making his eyes widen as waves of pain rolled. He could hear Ichigo screaming and he fought off the sensations. He couldn't afford to be weak now. Besides, it had barely hit him.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo screeched, scratching, biting, kicking and punching-doing anything to get the men away from him.

"Ichigo!" Toshiro shouted out, gun once again pointed at Grimmjow, making him fall completely limp as he waited for the next shot. "Stop it. Come with me if you don't want him to die and do exactly what I tell you. I want to _believe _that you want me."

Jerking away from the iron hold of the men, Ichigo straightened, glancing at Grimmjow in concern before his eyes once again found icy blue ones.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's back square, the broad shoulders turning from him as he asked, voice heavy with hate and disgust, "Th-then what do you want me to do?"

"Go to the bed."

Grimmjow moaned in annoyance into the tape, shaking in the men's grip as Ichigo took in what he was saying. "W-what?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, gun back to Grimmjow. "Go to the bed."

He shook his head, hoping that Ichigo wouldn't do it. He felt numb as he watched him step towards the bed, his body shaking slightly from cold and fear.

"Now strip."

Grimmjow snarled, jerking forward slightly. _Get the fuck away from my Ichi, _he cursed the ivory haired man. _You fuckin' touch him and I'll kill you myself._

But Toshiro growled, shaking the gun in his grip slightly as he stared at Ichigo. "When I tell you to do something, do it and do it quick!"

Ichigo's fingers fumbled with his button and fly before he managed to slip them off, holding them close to himself as he stared at Toshiro.

He looked frightened and Grimmjow wished, wished to any sort of power there was that he had the ability to get away and save him. But he couldn't. All he could do was watch.

"The rest," Toshiro practically screeched.

Quickly, Ichigo stripped them off, still keeping them close.

_He's mine! _his mind roared, practically biting out the words as he watched the way Toshiro's eyes took in the sight before him hungrily. _He's mine._

"Throw them aside," Toshiro purred.

The clothes were dropped but he managed to hide most of his body with his hands, his head bowed as the water dripped down his face and along his back.

"Stand up straight Ichigo, don't be afraid. I want to see your face."

Grimmjow shook, eyes glued to Ichigo. He could see him, burning with shame and hatred and he wanted to reach out, reach out and take him in his arms to hide him. He must be scared.

Then Ichigo looked up, cinnamon eyes scorching with enough anger to melt most men and he stood slowly, straightening as he held back his disgust, allowing the man to see him in all his glory.

And he was glorious. Grimmjow chuckled soundlessly. Of course Ichigo wouldn't hide away. That's what made him Ichigo. He stared at his lover, pride smouldering in his chest. His lover was not a coward.

"Now Ichigo, sit on the bed and spread your legs," Toshiro commanded, his voice thick with lust, eyes hooded in excitement as his eyes raked over Ichigo's body.

Ichigo's face burned at the request but he lowered himself onto the mattress nonetheless, legs shaking as he spread them, his face turned away.

Grimmjow struggled a little more in the men's grip as he noticed that their eyes were also stuck to Ichigo and he felt disgust push its way up his throat as he noticed them leaning forward in excitement.

"Put out your hand Ichigo."

_You little bitch, _Grimmjow thought, hatred welling and burning through his veins. _You fuckin' touch him and I'll rip you to shreds._

"You're lucky I'm doing this for you Ichigo," Toshiro told him, his voice low with irritation and desire. "If you don't hurry up, I'll just have to do this without any lubricant at all."

Grimmjow wiggled, mumbling out, wanting so much to cry out to him as he watched him actually consider doing this for such a fucking asshole.

"Ichigo," Toshiro warned.

Chocolate depths found his and he hoped he conveyed his feelings. Ichigo was his and there was nothing anyone was going to do about it. If only he could get away. If only _Ichigo _could get away…

Ichigo's hand moved out, accepting the tube and he poured some of the scented liquid onto his hand.

Staring up at Toshiro, he waited for the next set of instructions.

"Now, get yourself ready."

Grimmjow cursed in his mind as Ichigo's eyes slid closed and his finger slipped in.

He found himself slightly turned on, despite heavily cursing the situation and he wished he was away from the grip of these men…

A small moan slipped from Toshiro's lips and Grimmjow struggled harder. _The fuck you moaning 'bout cunt? I'll fuckin' kill you!_

Then his eyes turned back to Ichigo as he heard his breath hitch and he saw those searing brows furrow and sinful caramel lips hang open. He wondered what he was thinking about when he heard a small moan break free and his fingers began to speed up, breathing becoming even heavier.

Grimmjow was sure his eyes were darkening with lust just as Toshiro's were. He didn't need to guess what he was thinking about, he knew… Ichigo was thinking of him. Who the fuck else would make him shudder like that?

Ichigo's body shook again as his back arched and his backside bucked off the mattress slightly, a gasp breaking free, his lips pouting as they began to form the word-_Grimmjow…_

But then his lids fluttered open and he stared at Toshiro.

"A-alright," Toshiro managed to get out, his voice shaking slightly. "Now, move back against the pillows."

Grimmjow struggled violently as Ichigo did as he was told. He felt anger and fear strike him as Toshiro began to coat his throbbing erection.

_That dirty fucker. Don't touch my berry!_

Then the man turned to Ichigo, lowering himself on the bed as he crawled on top of the taller man and Grimmjow cursed every curse he knew as Toshiro leaned down to kiss him, one hand gently stroking his face, the other reaching for the bedside table to place down his gun.

He moaned, moaned in physical pain as he watched Ichigo's hands wrap around the thin neck.

_Don't touch him, _Grimmjow keened, reduced to only struggling a little. _Don't… Ichigo…_

A moan broke the silence in the room and Grimmjow felt cold spike through him as he realised it was Ichigo.

Ichigo had wrapped his arms around Toshiro and into the white locks, those tanned legs snaking around the slim waist as he rolled them over.

Though Grimmjow knew that whatever Ichigo was doing, he was doing for him, he hated that it was happening and he wished that it was him in Toshiro's position-that it was his waist Ichigo had his legs wrapped around.

Then he noticed Ichigo's hands discreetly reaching for the gun and a sense of triumph and thrill flooded his body as Ichigo suddenly spun around, one hand around Toshiro's thin throat and the other holding the weapon harshly against his temple.

_Yes! _Grimmjow struggled more in his captors grip. _Yes. _Fuck did he wish that he was the one holding Toshiro so he could snap that pretty little neck.

And then, a cruel grin, one that promised all the worst sorts of hell began to crawl its way up Ichigo's face, eyes flashing dangerously… savagely and Grimmjow grinned behind the tape.

"Now boys, you better let Grimmjow go, or your boss's 'pretty little head' will be no-fucking-more."

_Better do what he says, _Grimmjow thought, staring at the men who shuffled uncertainly. _'Cause he really will kill him. _


	19. Chapter 19

Ichigo grinned as the men shifted, watching Ichigo warily.

"Let Grimmjow go and you might see your boss again. Got it?" Ichigo growled, grinning cruelly.

They glanced at each other before one stepped forward slightly.

A shot echoed through the room and the men jumped in surprise.

The bullet hit the mattress next to Toshiro's leg, only centimetres from the frozen appendage. "I told you to let him go," Ichigo murmured. "Not to move."

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo. A crazy, violent Ichigo he had expected but he hadn't thought that Ichigo would be shooting. He had no idea that Ichigo even knew how to shoot.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Toshiro screeched, struggling in Ichigo's arms. "Kill that man!"

The henchman paused for a moment before turning to level the gun at Grimmjow again but Ichigo made a sound in the back of his throat.

"Don't move, or the next bullet won't be through the mattress."

"He won't kill me," Toshiro cried. "Kill that bastard!" He glared back at Ichigo. "You're going to pay for this Ichigo and then you'll wish that you had of submitted to me when you had the chance."

Ichigo smirked, dragging the man to his feet as another shot sounded, the bullet embedding itself in the wall next to the henchmen's head. "Let him go, or I'll kill him."

The man watched him warily, glancing down at Grimmjow before he looked back to Ichigo. "It seems we're at a stalemate. Now what are we going to do?"

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo shifted Toshiro in his arm. "Let him go and I'll let _him _go."

There was no movement as they stared at each other and Ichigo chuckled, lowering his eyes as he laughed. Then his eyes whipped up and he tossed Toshiro aside, launching himself at one of the men holding down Grimmjow.

As he knocked one to the ground, his leg shot out and he pivoted on the spot, tripping up the next while following up with a punch to another's chin.

With only three holding down Grimmjow now, Grimmjow had a little more movement and he pushed himself up, head going into the face of one holding him down as he ripped off the tape.

"Take that you stupid fucker!" he cried joyously, making Ichigo chuckle as his foot flew over the tips of his hair, knocking back another of the men while Grimmjow rolled over, elbowing one in the groin.

One of the men tried to kick Ichigo, only to be blocked and punched in the stomach.

Another punched out, battered away by Grimmjow's arm.

Punches and kicks were exchanged, curses and cries shouted out as they fought.

At last, the men fell to the ground, panting and cursing.

There was silence as Grimmjow and Ichigo stood, glancing around, chests heaving in effort before their eyes found each other.

A grin broke out on Grimmjow's face and he laughed. "Fuck, I'm glad that's ove-"

Ichigo's elbow connected with his face, making Grimmjow double over, clutching his nose.

"What the fuck?"

Then Ichigo's long arms were around his neck, his face cradled into the crook of his neck as his knees went weak and he dragged Grimmjow down with him, sobbing into his blue locks.

"W-what? Ichigo?"

Ichigo's sobbing changed into breathy laughs as Grimmjow's face was moved, pulling him back so he could stare into his eyes.

"Grimmjow…" He kissed his forehead. "Grimmjow…" He kissed his cheek. "Grimmjow…" He kissed his lips before lowering his forehead against his. "You idiot. I thought… you shouldn't have gotten caught. How the hell did you let them get you?"

Grimmjow smirked, his own hands reaching up to cup Ichigo's face. "I could hardly help myself when they used bats."

Ichigo kissed him again. "You sure know how to worry me."

"Ichigo, I'm-I'm…" He laughed. "Fuck. I'm sorry about the whole thing with Rukia… I just di-"

There was a deafening shot before everything went silent, not unlike the moment when a door slams or something drops and everyone stares at each other to see who is was or to see who would do something about it.

Ichigo and Grimmjow gazed at each other before Ichigo gasped, hands clutching onto Grimmjow's shoulder as his head lowered, coughing, blood spluttering onto Grimmjow's shirt.

Grimmjow gaped, pulling him close as he swayed. "I-Ichigo!"

Toshiro laughed, staggering slightly on the spot as he held the fallen weapon. "If I can't have him, no one can."

"Fuck," Grimmjow cursed, clutching Ichigo to his chest as he gasped for breath.

Then another shot rang out. Grimmjow flinched, eyes closed as he waited for the inevitable shot, but it never came.

Instead he heard a strange moan and when he opened his eyes, he saw Toshiro, his mouth open in surprise as he held a hand over his chest, blood slipping through his cold fingers.

"What a mess."

Grimmjow glanced up in shock, blinking as he took in the sight of Nnoitra, his own gun levelled at the ivory haired man, one hand in his pocket.

"N-Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra laughed, haltering his gun. "Yeah, 'course it is. Why? You think I'm ghost. Anyway, fuck all that shit, get back to Ichigo. I already called the ambulance and police but you've got to keep an eye on him."

"Screw that shit," Ichigo snapped back as he shifted in Grimmjow's arms. "He only…" He groaned slightly, cursing his luck. "He only shot my arm… stupid idiot can't even shoot straight."

"Lucky for you," Nnoitra replied, stroking Ichigo's hair with the most surprising gentleness and affection. "You don't fuck around, do you Ichigo?"

"Just shut up already," Ichigo moaned, coughing as he straightened, smiling at the tall man.

"Oi, get your fuckin' hand off him already," Grimmjow cursed, shoving away Nnoitra's hand and hugging him close. "Find him a blanket."

Nnoitra laughed, grabbing a blanket from the bed and throwing it at the pair. "There're the paramedics," he said at the sound of sirens approaching. He grinned at the lovers as he sauntered down the stairs. "Now I'm off. I'll see you later, Grimm, Ichi… Have fun!"

XXX

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow kissed him deeply, straddling the slightly smaller male's hips.

"Fuck, I'm so glad you're better now. Took you long enough."

Ichigo smirked as he bit down on Grimmjow's lip, hands on the broad shoulders as he shimmied further down the bed. "It was only a couple of weeks, surely you aren't that desperate."

Grimmjow growled as his hands travelled the expanse of the honey chest, rolling his hips into Ichigo. "Seems I'm not the only one…" One hand slid down the rolling muscles before hooking into the band of his tracksuit pants, pulling it down so his thrumming erection fell free.

Blushing, Ichigo shifted, hands moving to Grimmjow's chest. "Get on with it Grimmjow."

Grimmjow laughed, lips meeting his lover's shoulder while his hand grasped onto the rock hard member, stroking it and causing Ichigo to arch his back, a delightful little cry falling from his lips.

"This better?" Grimmjow teased.

Ichigo scowled, roughly grasping onto Grimmjow as well, tugging on him.

Grimmjow hissed and he kissed his boyfriend. "That's cheating."

Laughing, Ichigo sped up, the other hand trailing around behind Grimmjow's back, a single digit, slick with his own spit, pressing down into Grimmjow's entrance.

Grimmjow moaned, bucking forward into Ichigo's touch on his member. "Fuck I love you."

Ichigo's leg wrapped around Grimmjow's and he threw his head back as his finger thrust in and out. "Yeah, you should."

Growling, Grimmjow bit harshly into Ichigo's shoulder, thumb pressing in roughly to the sensitive slit of his erection. "Come on berry, don't make me force you..."

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow quickened his pace, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. "Grimm…"

He laughed, kissing Ichigo again while his other finger pinched an already raw nipple, enjoying Ichigo bucking underneath him. "Grimm…?"

His back arched painfully as Grimmjow delivered a sharp lick to his nipple, pushing him over the edge. Heat flooded his body and he released, his cum coating their naked chests.

Ichigo shuddered, head lowering to Grimmjow's shoulder, legs wrapping around Grimmjow's waist as his fingers quickened in time with his orgasm, the waves of pleasure tipping Grimmjow to his own climax and they lay, panting before they opened their eyes, staring into each other's eyes.

Smiling, Ichigo continued to move his finger inside of Grimmjow, making his shake and he laughed. "Feeling a little weak Grimm?"

Grimmjow chuckled, stroking Ichigo back into action. "Not at all."

"Ready yet?"

Judging by the way Grimmjow bucked into his hand, head bowed and his mouth open, gasping in ecstasy, Ichigo guessed it was a, 'yes.'

Grimmjow's eyes fluttered a little as Ichigo's hands navigated his hips, moving Grimmjow above him before slowly lowering him down.

Grimmjow's head fell back as Ichigo filled him and he pushed himself up quickly.

"Gr-Grimm," Ichigo moaned, pulling him back down roughly.

Grimmjow cursed as his prostate was hit head on, one hand stroking the length of Ichigo as the other held onto his shoulder for support.

Ichigo bucked, meeting Grimmjow's movements as they continued their hard and rough pace.

Moans and cries filled the air, the stirring sound of skin hitting skin fastening their desire. Ichigo's chest heaved, head falling back before he focused on Grimmjow's face, loving the hazy, lustful look that he took and he flipped him over in one movement.

"You're… you're amazing," Ichigo murmured, kissing him deeply as he continued to thrust into him.

"Ah," Grimmjow groaned out, nipping a nipple roughly.

Ichigo shuddered when Grimmjow met his movements, his gentle touch on his member teasing while his tongue rolled a hardened nub.

"I love you Grimm," Ichigo told him, moaning loud and long as Grimmjow licked the length of his neck.

Their pace became frantic, passion rolling like waves as hands tangled and fought, eager to be everywhere at once.

"Gah, Grimm," Ichigo whispered, breath hot and heady in Grimmjow's ear.

"Ah… Ichi," he muttered back, pleasure heightening when Ichigo struck a particularly hard blow, the bedhead slapping against the wall. "Fuck! Ichi!"

Ichigo plunged in again, his fingers rolling and tweaking Grimmjow's hard nipples, making Grimmjow curse aloud, back arching as he came along with Ichigo, both of them shuddering in each other's arms, kissing sloppily, hands hot on each the other's body.

The pleasure peaked, continuing as they began to slow before falling to the bed, laughing in satisfaction.

"Fuck am I glad you're better."

"Me too," Ichigo replied, kissing Grimmjow as he stroked a sweaty cheek. "I sure missed you."

Grimmjow smirked. "I knew you loved dirty stuff."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Screw you."

"I believe you just did."

Another kiss landed on Grimmjow's nose. "You're such a bastard."

Silence reigned as they just enjoyed each other's company. "I'm really sorry Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered, rubbing gently over the scar left from the gunshot wound. "I'm such an idiot. If I had of just believed you…"

"You _did _believe me," Ichigo told him sternly. "You were just jealous and that's natural. Though you were a bit of a jerk about it. Just forget it already though. It was my fault anyway."

"I can't believe you're going to his funeral."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked. "He was an asshole sure, but he used to be my friend. I'm not going to forget that."

Grimmjow kissed him, bringing his head to his chest. "At least Nnoitra isn't going to be charged with it."

Ichigo nodded against him. "Yeah, that's good. It's only because of him we're okay anyway."

"Not that I want to admit that," Grimmjow muttered. "Fuckin' bitch."

Ichigo laughed. "Rukia hasn't called again by the way."

"Why would she? When she answered last time, you told her Toshiro was back and the time before that, she heard us fuckin'. I wouldn't call back either."

"Well, I was just telling you so you don't get your panties in a twist."

Grimmjow laughed, holding a hand in his, thumb twisting the ring sitting on Ichigo's ring finger. "It suits you…"

Ichigo smiled serenely at it. "It should, I chose it after all."

"I quite like being married," Grimmjow told him with a chuckle.

"It's no different from going out," Ichigo retorted.

"Well, no, not really. I mean, we aren't even legally married. The only difference is the ring."

Ichigo kissed him deeply. "I have no idea why you decided to do this anyway."

Grimmjow smirked. "Why the fuck do you think? There's one thing that being married does and that's tell everyone who you belong to."

Ichigo growled. "Who belongs to you bastard?"

Laughing, Grimmjow rolled slightly to stare at the ceiling. "Now no-one bothers you 'cause they see the ring."

"Unless they like married men," Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow glared down at the innocent, brown eyed boy. "Who likes married men?"

He laughed. "No-one, just sayin'."

There was silence before Grimmjow growled, rolling on top of his lover. "You better watch yourself or I might just need to give you some instruction."

"Why? Afraid that I'll forget who I belong to?" Ichigo asked, biting on one finger coyly.

Grimmjow grinned predatorily. "You want me to remind you?"

"I might just like that," he replied, hands snaking around his neck into blue locks. "You better remind me well."

XXX

**And there you have it boys and girls! I think I'm well and truly done now. *Tears* So happy. Oh, and sorry if this chapter isn't that great, I'm really sick at the moment and it's three o'clock here right now so… haha :)**

**Thanks for sticking around; you guys make it so worth it! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope this chapter was worth it.**

**I hope that you had fun like I did and please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear what you think I should do now, how you think I could improve, what pairings you'd like or even what you think of my other stories. *Wink, wink, nudge, nugde.* **

**Be safe little kiddies and have fun! :D**


End file.
